Innocence
by Very-Berry-Baby
Summary: Even the darkest of dwellings can have a ray of light in them. She was the light. Bane/OC
1. Legs Like That

It was dark when she started to think about leaving work, it always was, though it was something to be thankful for; at this time of the night Scarlett was sure that her complexion resembled the Joker's own face painted sallow eyes. That was another thing to be thankful for, her move to Gotham had come post-Joker terror.

Of course, knowing about the Joker wasn't something openly discussed by estate agents when they showed the scattering of apartments in Scarlett's budget, but actually looking at her budget, maybe even the threat of a psychopath wouldn't have stopped the relocation.

Gotham was one of the cheapest places to live. Cheap enough to make the rate of saving money double.

"Goodnight Scarlett" One of her colleagues said with a cheery smile and partial wave as they passed in the corridors. Scarlett returned the gesture and paused as she caught sight of her reflexion in one of the mirrors she passed. Hurriedly she continued walking – the simple tennis shoes she wore made that easier than some of the killer heels she owned – these long shifts were taking their toll.

It was Twelve PM when she finally walked through the hospital doors; she had been delayed by the accosting of another nurse who hauled her into a patient's room to help _fix _the perfectly working blood pressure monitor. Scarlett wasn't deterred though; a warm smile relaxed both the elderly patient and the more recently employed Nurse Helen.

Cold Gotham air harshly blew her skin as she made the unwise decision not to change into clothes that had a bit more substance to them and head home in her usual pristine white scrubs. Rounding the corner of the street Scarlett looked at her feet and picked up her pace.

As the wind picked up she pulled the elastic from her hair and let the waves of light blonde hair fall past her shoulder; it was a vain attempt to stop the breeze assaulting her collarbones.

Her hand quickly found the watched clasped onto the material of her chest pocket and flipped it up so she could look down to read the face, Twelve Fifteen PM. An exasperated sigh ran from her wind-chapped lips, it preceded a sharp, surprised gasp as Scarlett looked up again.

There was a man in the middle of her path, just over an arm's length away from her with a stony expression on his face that juxtaposed the very I'm-pleased-with-myself smile that curled onto his thin mouth after noticing Scarlett.

Scarlett inched her leg back, all instincts telling her that the other direction was probably the best way to be heading right now. The man inclined his head up and opened his mouth, "Ah ta ta ta" He said quickly while reaching his one hand deep into his jacket.

Suddenly the simple task of swallowing was a chore and she couldn't move the stone hard lump in her throat. The worst of her fears were confirmed when the object this stranger removed from beneath the coat was a gun.

Small tremors took over her hands, this time it wasn't the wind, in fact as far as her temperature was concerned Scarlett had begun to sweat. Interesting how fear works in the same way as biting cold wind. "You work at the hospital?" He asked, although the extended gun nodded before her. He already knew the answer; nobody would have difficulty in deducing it as soon as they saw her attire.

Scarlett's own rigid nod came a little slower though; fear slows you down that way.

"Okay, you're going to walk with me, exactly the way I do, and if you try to run away I will shoot you – Okay?" The man's wormy face moved exaggeratedly making the sallow dips of his face keep altering their shadows. He was enjoying it, and Scarlett was frightened but she managed another rigid nod while tears caressed her face.

The pair walked through a variety of alleyways that joined together in a blurry maze made blurrier by the tears glistening on Scarlett's face. Maybe she should run, then he'd shoot her and the awful anxiety in her chest would be extinguished and the sickening images her imagination played for her would be stopped.

Scarlett rubbed her fingers together comfortingly as they came suddenly to a small couple of steps leading into the pitch black semicircle tunnel. Entering that tunnel opening was the scariest thing Scarlett had to face, the tension screamed like an out of tune violin.

It broke when the man bellowed deep into the tunnel, "Kingsley!"

Wound like a top, Scarlett's body jolted with shock at the noise and she gasped quickly. The call apparently worked as a signal, and on it two new men joined them who also were holding guns.

"I'd hurry up if I were you, Tidy and Forester already have three down there, Boss will be choosing right about now" The huge man adjusted the gun on his chest and didn't hide the hasty scan his dark eyes cast over Scarlett. "…although with legs like that maybe the odds are in your favour" The massive dark skinned man added as Scarlett was shoulder clapped and steered down more steps, further into the tunnels.

They passed more men on the way and, embarrassed by the stares and comments assaulting her she looked down and kept her eyes there even when the man holding her shoulder pulled at the joint to make her stop. Water was rumbling and the noisy chatter of men waiting for something exciting to happen filled the room.

Scarlett bit her lip harshly and gradually lifted her head as the tremors got worse, and the shaking coursed up her arms. Three faces with levels of stress and fear that mirrored her own looked at Scarlett in pity.

They were all wearing scrubs – These people worked in hospitals, like her. There were two men and another woman, the latter grabbed onto Scarlett's arm tightly and she gladly accepted the gesture from the stranger. Gotham General was the hospital where Scarlett worked, and she recognised the embroidered logo on the one man's uniform. The other two came from other hospitals.

None of their faces were familiar to Scarlett though and she turned her attention away from the other victims to look behind them. There were men everywhere, all dressed like the usual Gotham underbelly with the key accessory to any criminal attire, a gun.

"It's going to be ok" The eldest looking man said to the rest of them, and Scarlett realised she was the youngest there then, the other nurses/doctors ranged from mid-thirties to early fifties.

"Yes, it's going to be alright" Another, louder voice commanded authority over the room and Scarlett looked at the direction it came from. In the corner of the room there were a variety of interesting papers and photographs but they didn't capture Scarlett's attention.

There was a man crouching low to the floor, his huge back globed forward to extend the muscular planes. He wasn't wearing a shirt and Scarlett made out the various abrasions and scars on the skin. The room was completely silent when the man stood up; the enormity of his frame was revealed. It was as though a sculptor had been overly keen and piled mass amounts of clay on top of each other for the figure's muscles.

"For one of you" He continued as he turned around. Scarlett gulped and finally dislodged the lump in her throat; she understood why his voice had the unique sound to it when he did turn around. He was wearing a mask, seemingly made from metal that encased his mouth solidly except for a small perforation panel that obviously allowed him to breathe and speak.

It hid most of his features but there was no escaping those eyes that stared with battering intensity at each of them consecutively. Scarlett couldn't hold the stare for more than a second before she gave up and looked at her hands again, still clasped tightly by the woman next to her.


	2. Scottish

"Bane" The man, Kingsley, who had escorted Scarlett into the sewer tunnels nodded curtly at the obvious boss. The statement was soon reprimanded with a swift, stern gaze from Bane who took a step towards them and Scarlett was sure the earth shuddered under the mass.

Four little half-moon cuts from the woman's nails embedded into Scarlett's pale forearm but she didn't pull back, obviously the other kidnaped nurse was taking some pinch of comfort from the contact. They couldn't lean away from Bane; the row of criminals behind them wouldn't allow it.

"That one" Bane made his decision swiftly and nodded his head towards Scarlett, confusion about the entire situation she was in peaked, she looked sharply as protest started up. The eldest man suddenly got pushed forward by one of the more confident criminals.

"Boss, he's been a Doctor for thirty three years, you won't get any more experienced" Said the thug, he didn't get another chance to speak as another nod from Bane silenced him permanently. As he fell to the floor harshly Scarlett jumped and squeaked out in shock.

How could a nod from one man signify so much?

"Boss…Kennedy?" Like a persistent spaniel Kingsley was yapping again, trying to gain attention like an academic child. He was trying to remind his boss of something.

Bane walked forward even more and pushed his hands deep into the cargo style trousers he wore, "Ah yes, the injured one…this way Doctor, I think our friend has bled out enough"

There was a sharp pain in Scarlett's shoulder as someone hit it to gesture she needed to follow Bane, she gasped and held the assaulted joint tightly. Kingsley pried her away from the unnamed woman and with the force Scarlett stumbled forward but caught herself before hitting the ground.

Bane didn't turn to look at her as she followed him; Scarlett was very aware there was no escape route and the cold barrel of Kingsley's gun jutting her shoulder every so often reinforced that. As she was led into a new area of the tunnels, Scarlett abruptly stopped when Bane moved out of the way. A man was revealed.

He was quite young, a few years older than Scarlett perhaps, or maybe they were the same age and the cold sweat combined with the expression of worry made him age. His eyes were rolling around like marbles in his head, Scarlett had seen it before; he was in shock. The amount of blood was startling, he should have been seen to earlier.

Suddenly three consecutive bangs echoed through the concrete sewer tunnels and it made Scarlett clutch her heart desperately, if this kept happening Scarlett would be the one to die from shock. Then the lines connected as to who was on the receiving end of those three bullets.

The other hospital staff.

She fought the urge to gag but the noise didn't affect Bane, he crouched to the floor in the corner of the room and stared at Scarlett hard. "Time doesn't wait for anyone" He stated with deep, heaving breaths. Kingsley hit her again, trying to spur action but left the room on Bane's authority nod.

An agonised cry emanating from the injured man jolted Scarlett back to the moment and she hurried forward, blood staining her solid white tennis shoes. She ignored it with another fought back gag. Scarlett's eyes searched for the wound and attempted to peel back the goon's layers of clothes.

Kingsley charged back into the room and dumped a piled of green, transparent plastic cases at her side. Hastily she popped open the cases and noticed they all had Gotham General logo's on them.

Her mind would have commented on the fact they were stolen, but in the moment Scarlett was too busy using the scalpel to rip open the material of his t-shirt. When she saw the wound, it was immediately diagnosed as a bullet wound. Tweezers found their ways into Scarlett's hand and delicately she put her hand on the man's chest, he was still breathing but no longer conscious.

Sweat beaded on her forehead as she tried to find the foreign body in the man's flesh. Feeling a hard object push against the metal instrument she clasped it tightly and then with gentle haste extracted the dented metal.

Next she added pressure onto the fabric pad on top of the wound as she tried to find a needle, thread and alcohol wash.

There was no time for careful washing, time was ticking and the blood had already soaked the pad right through. She poured on the steriliser and then went straight to work in pulling the torn flesh back together with the strong twine.

Blood stained her hand and Scarlett didn't release the sigh in her mouth attempting to burst out until she pushed two bloody fingers under the man's neck to search for a pulse. As a faint but steady rhythm beat under her skin the sigh came out with huge force.

There was a pack of antiseptic wipes in the medical kits, Scarlett tore them open and took at least half of the tissues out so the red stains over her hands were gone.

The steady slap of skin on skin ruptured the silence of the room and Scarlett shied away from the noise and turned to look at the person responsible. Bane was applauding her but the claps were too separated for the gesture to be sincere.

"Nice work Doctor" Bane commended before once again sheltering his hands in the depths of his pockets. He stood up from his crouched position.

"I'm a nurse" Whispered Scarlett tentatively as she cast the used wipes to the floor and took a new one from the packet. Keeping her eyes down Scarlett's breath quickened; Bane's heavy footsteps were walking towards her. Intruding the personal space between them, Bane leaned down and inclined his head under Scarlett's so she had no choice but to look at him.

"She speaks" He hissed and stared at her before standing to his full height once more. "Bring her" Bane ordered as he exited the room, leaving the barely alive man on the floor. Kingsley had re-entered the room silently and walked determinedly to Scarlett on Bane's instruction.

Scarlett cast a look at the unconscious man on the floor before she was spun around sharply and propelled in Bane's wake into the original room where she had been brought first. The lump in Scarlett's throat made its reappearance and she tried to fight it away, it was pointless though - when she saw the spattering of blood on the floor it just rose higher.

"Sit" Bane demanded as he used his boot to clear the scraggy looking office chair from out of her path.

Back in the original room, Scarlett took in more of the detail as her fingers began their nervous habit of rubbing soothing circles on the smooth skin of her palm. There was a single bed wedged deep in the corner room, with an adjacent desk scattered with a variety of information Scarlett couldn't place. On the surrounding walls of that make-shift camp were more papers; photographs, surveillance stills, blueprints, pages from ripped chemistry text books and more information she couldn't decode.

Scarlett did as she was told and rigidly sat on the edge of the bed with her legs neatly crossed and arms folded tightly as her palms were willed to relax by her soothing fingers.

"Name. Date of birth" Bane gave her a look before roughly pushing papers off the desk so they clattered nosily to the floor making Scarlett jump once more. With his large hand Bane lent forward to prop the lid open of a hidden laptop which flashed on with lurid black backgrounds and hardware style green writing.

When she remained briefly silent Bane turned his head expectantly and then lent closer to her,

"Would you rather join the others and we replace you?" Bane extended his arm to the side as though searching for the answer expectantly, as though he could pluck it from the air. When Scarlett shook her head quickly with a panicked expression he turned back to the screen. "Repetition is vexing, it's something I don't partake in willingly; the outcome is never good" Bane explained at the screen as he hit another button on the keypad with more deliberate force and then waited.

Scarlett opened her mouth but no words came out initially, she coughed to clear her throat and spoke clearly as her eyes darted nervously around the scattering of men watching them.

"Scarlett Sinclair. 1988" She said looking intently at the computer screen.

"British?" Bane asked as he picked up the slight accent deviation from the rest of Gotham's population. Scarlett glanced down when she caught the gestures two of the men watching made at her, Bane looked over his shoulder and the pair instantly stopped and took a more disciplined pose.

"Scottish" Scarlett confirmed the extra detail in a whisper. Her voice was almost exactly the same as citizens who had grown up in Gotham all their lives, but every now and then the accent came through – even more so when she was angry.

Bane stood to his full height and gripped the screen so as to bring it closer for Scarlett to view.

There was a photograph on one side of the screen and a variety of details opposite it. Scarlett inclined forward with confusion as she saw her own face giving a small smile at the camera. Her eyes quickly scanned the green letters,

Scarlett Jennifer Sinclair

Twenty Four Years Old

Nurse

No Convictions

Block 5, Catalyst Housing, Apartment 3

Bane's eyes danced as the synthetic lighting of the tunnels flickered ominously and Scarlett looked away as fear spiked ice-cold in her belly once more.

"I will be expecting you here tomorrow, until then…" He put a shoulder on her back and pulled her from the bed, towards a new criminal she had yet to be introduced to. Bane adjusted his body so he lay comfortably on the bed behind him; Scarlett was taken away while his humour laced his words called out,

"Until then Doctor"


	3. Toxic Mould Cereal

The man didn't take her home, Scarlett never thought for one minute he would and so, when the burly framed criminal stopped his tracks at the tunnel entrance and bid her farewell with, "I'll be seeing you soon Darling" followed by elaborately puckering his lips and racing back into the darkness – she wasn't surprised at all.

Looking down she brought her shaky hand up to pivot the nurses watch clinging to her pocket so that her eyes could just make out that it was now, Two AM. Tears began to escape Scarlett's eyes and she looked up at the star studded sky with an exhausted, exasperated groan.

Using the back of her hand she wiped the dribble from her nose and began to walk away from the tunnel quickly. This was Gotham at its worst – night, and when Scarlett turned the corner to lead her back onto the street she'd been snatched from, still clad in her blood stained shoes, her legs pumped mercilessly.

The sprint gave Scarlett a way to exert her fear and her heart pounded against her ribs even when she'd reached the apartment door. Shaking furiously it took what felt like an eternity for Scarlett to wriggle her keys from her pocket, slam them in the door, open it and race upstairs to tackle the door with the small '5' stuck to it with another elusive key.

When the door closed Scarlett collapsed her weight against it, she sighed harshly before her breathing became more rapid and she had to fight to remain calm.

"What just happened?" The question was rhetorical but hearing her voice inside her own apartment was soothing; her shoulders relaxed. It was a big effort standing up but she managed to wobble over to the kitchen counter unit and grasp the surface for support. "What just happened?!" She asked aloud again with more confusion before choking with emotion.

Trying to piece together everything was difficult, like attempting a puzzle, – a blank puzzle – Scarlett flicked her eyes to the clock and in despair, covered her eyes with her cold hand.

In the bedroom Scarlett discarded the dirty scrubs she wore and put them into the corner wastebasket despite the way they filled it entirely – she couldn't wear those again. Under the covers of her duvet, Scarlett glazed over her eyes with thoughts of what happened that night but gradually the strain of her exhaustion won.

Sleep was all she needed right now.

Scarlett woke up heavy, she must have slept in the same position all night and as she began to move her joints cracked back in protest. A groan came out of her mouth as she heard the noisy chorus. Leaning over the bed a curtain of blonde hair fell around her only to be pushed back by a ruffling hand.

Resting her head in her palm Scarlett pivoted her head slowly to look at the enormous alarm clock atop the bedside draws – it reminded her of the family that no longer lived five minutes down the road. The clock was huge, at least the size of the average human head and a sentimental trophy from the American carnival that annually came through her hometown. Even after a few years living in Gotham homesick was a reoccurring feeling.

This particular morning though, the clock gave no good news; Scarlett was supposed to be at work ten minutes ago. With the stress of yesterday, Scarlett's usual reaction of jolting awake and racing out the door immediately was replaced by a long elongated curse mumbled into her chest.

"Shit"

Half an hour later Scarlett was finally ready but she took a seat on the bar stool and began to spoon cereal into her mouth. In her time of employment at Gotham General she had never been late once and given the situation, she felt that a bowl of cereal was no less than she deserved.

Even if it tasted like toxic mould.

When the phone on the wall rang, the banshee like scream it emitted made Scarlett spasm violently and her arm spattered milk onto her skin, in frustration she slapped the counter with her palm and composed herself before answering the call.

"Hello?" Her voice was normal.

"Scarlett, it's Andrea from reception I was just wondering if everything was ok and whether you'll be coming into work today? Jennifer took your first patient and I need to know so I can find someone to cover?" Scarlett winced at the patronising undertone of Andrea's voice and though she see the woman, she visualised her tapping an artificial nail impatiently on the white china teacup that would be half filled with a decaf latte by now.

She cleared her throat, "Sorry Andrea, yes I'll be arriving in…twenty minutes at the latest, but could you make a quick phone call to Linda at HR and tell her I'll need to see her today; whenever is convenient"

Stepping from the phone after she exchanged formal goodbyes with Andrea made Scarlett catch her appearance in the mirror, a little more concealer under her eyes wouldn't have gone a 'miss but it was too late for vanity now and picking up the same routine as usual she ran out of the door.

Distraction was what she needed and work was exactly the distraction that Scarlett diagnosed as a solution for keeping the assault of questions in her mind at bay – it was no good though. As time ticked by she was clumsier, couldn't focus and by three o'clock she received the call sending her to Human Resources.

"Linda, I'm so sorry for the short notice"

Linda was a pleasant woman, aging gracefully but still keeping her fist gloved in the same iron she had twenty years ago when it came to making sure things at the hospital ran like clockwork. She smiled politely and gestured for Scarlett to take a seat,

"No trouble at all Scarlett, is there something specific I can help you with?"

At first Scarlett hesitated but kept her confident posture to ask, "Is there a way I could take some time off work? I know its protocol to give some notice but I'm not feeling one hundred percent myself"

Linda made a concerned face and leaned forward on her desk in attempt to make the setting less formal, "Nothing's wrong is it dear?"

Quickly Scarlett held both her palms out to the head of HR and shook them in sync with her head as she smiled, "No, nothing out of the ordinary Linda, just the workings of a virus I think. I should be better in…three weeks?"

"Susan from Physio' came down with something a couple of days ago, maybe it's catching" She remembered offhandedly and turned to the file in front of her. "That will be fine Scarlett, if you need extra time please call the front desk but, as I'm sure you're aware, the hospital's paid sickness leave only extends to three weeks, any time after that will be unsettled financially"

Scarlett was aware of that fact, it was the reason she had asked three weeks, losing three week's pay definitely wasn't something she would like to experience. She nodded the confirmation and smoothed down the front of her scrubs. Happy to leave the uncomfortable plastic chair, Scarlett turned to leave before she was stopped.

"Oh and Miss Sinclair, you can start you're leave as of now…you really are looking very peaky" Linda nodded warmly and before walking calmly back down the corridor Scarlett accepted the gesture,

"Thank you so much for this, I appreciate it"

The hospital toilets were empty when Scarlett quickly stepped inside after retrieving her bag from the staff room. Extracting the neatly folded pile of clothes from the bag slowly Scarlett switched her clothes from the crisp white scrubs to simple blue wash jeans and a powder blue t-shirt that covered her arms.

It was nice having the Gotham afternoon air rush past when she quickly stepped out of the automatic doors, and then a squeezing sensation grabbed Scarlett's stomach in unison with the realisation that she had to face the sewer tunnels again.

Then another epiphany made Scarlett frown - she didn't know the way.


	4. Purgatory

They were going to come for her. That was what Bane silently promised when he turned the computer screen to her, showing her the personal details he'd tracked down with a couple of clicks on the keypad. It was a threat. If Scarlett didn't turn up there, then somebody would turn up for her, she just hoped that they would listen to the explanation instead of barging in gun-ready.

When Scarlett thought more she realised that along with the absence of a map or any directions, the criminal underbelly hadn't provided her with a time. It wasn't exactly a walk-in-punch your work card situation, granted, but having a faint idea of what she was doing wouldn't be unwelcome.

He did show up.

Specifically, he showed up three hours and seventeen minutes after Scarlett gave up on remembering the route into the tunnels and walked home. Three hours and seventeen minutes of watching the constant stream of news channel and eight cups of tea later, the door opened with such heavy force that it slammed into the wall.

Scarlett was staring out of the window at the far end of the room, hearing the noise she whirled around and clasped her hands together behind her back with a gasp.

"Did I not make myself clear enough Doctor?" Bane came into the room and looked at her briefly before starting his speech, all the while gazing without interest at objects in the room or picking them up for closer inspection and then throwing them over his shoulder.

Scarlett remained where she was and as he got closer and closer she found the familiar voice-blocking lump in her throat.

"You didn't even attempt to veil yourself from the darkness" He enunciated the different words with the concoction of humour and threat in his voice that Scarlett had already seen in the tunnels.

By now Bane was a metre away from her and she could hear the rasp of breathing the mask on his face accentuated.

"…and now you're not even endeavouring to give me an explanation as to why you are here, not where I told you to be and why you seem to be severely ignorant of the situation to which you have been drafted into" The frown was back into his features and Scarlett's hidden hands began to rub together nervously.

"I couldn't remember the way, nobody gave me directions and you didn't specify a time for me to be there" Scarlett explained neutrally until the pause after her statement and the unbroken stare made her uncomfortable, she chewed the inside of her cheek nervously.

Bane exhaled sharply, the excuse was wasted on him, "Move" he told her and Scarlett quickly manoeuvred towards the door, grabbing cluster of keys from the counter as she did. As he stepped out behind her, Bane tugged the metal from her hand, locked the door himself and then pocketed the keys.

A look at Bane's expression – he was daring her to protest – made Scarlett bite her tongue and quickly she turned and made her way down the stairs. "Kennedy…is he stable?" Scarlett asked when she had remembered what Kingsley called the man with a bullet in his chest.

Bane walked ahead and spoke animatedly, as though he were projecting to an audience of hundreds rather than a fragile, twenty four year old girl whose hearing had never suffered cause for questioning.

"Who knows? He could be decomposing as we speak!"

The image was repulsive but Scarlett doubted Bane didn't know exactly Kennedy's status of health; he seemed to know the essential and minute details of everything. She didn't raise that thought.

Rather than her first journey to the tunnels where her mind was only thoughts of how, where, why and when she was going to die, Scarlett paid more note of the surroundings so she could memorise the place.

They walked in silence, Scarlett taking shorter, more hurried steps behind Bane's elongated, relaxed stride. They entered the tunnels and turned this way and that before a man dropped unexpectedly from part of an inner wall section.

His gun was raised high against his chest, unfazed Bane carried on walking leaving Scarlett to collect herself after letting out a sharp gasp and leaping away from the assassin.

"Sorry Boss!" He called after Bane quickly when he realised the mistake, there was a threatening glint in his eye when he looked at Scarlett before reassuming his hidden post. More behind than before Scarlett had to jog to catch up to her guide, Bane had already turned into one of the rooms near the main cave of the lair.

Kennedy was in there, his back propped against the cement wall with his two legs fully extended before him. He was awake partially and Scarlett went to his side instantly, the instinct of her job taking over as Bane watched from the doorway.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, carefully pulling away the white pad from over the stiches she'd sown yesterday. A small chuckle jostled the wound and Scarlet flicked her eyes away from the injury, up to look at Kennedy's baffled face.

"I'm in a sewer with a bullet in my chest" He answered. The sarcastic comment illuminated his olive skin despite the fact the black stubble covering most of his face sheltered it, the same black was present not only in Kennedy's scruffy hair, but also his eyes.

Scarlett saw the pile of medical equipment had been thrown in the corner in a piled and she walked over to it after noticing the slight yellow tinge to the seam of Kennedy's wound. "It's just a hole actually" She corrected, the small silver metal was somewhere on the floor where she'd discarded it.

"So, has our new Doctor got a name?" Kennedy opened his eyes and inspected the view in front of him as Scarlett began to rifle through the boxes until she found the several items she wanted.

He averted his eyes back to her face with a jack-the-lad smile when Scarlett turned back around and knelt at his side again, "Scarlett" she told him openly but kept her professional demeanour by following the introduction by questioning if he felt any nausea, sickness or double vision.

Kennedy shook his head 'No' and kept his slick smile until the antiseptic wash made contact with the laceration, he hissed slightly

"It's Craig by the way…my name, seeing as I got yours you deserve mine" He mumbled absently, the patient had closed his eyes again and Scarlett reapplied the bandage over the wound as Craig fell asleep with exhaustion.

Bane was still in the doorway and she moved towards him after assuring that recovery of the wound was in progress.

"Follow me Doctor, we need to discuss the terms of your new employment state"

Obediently she followed and soon they had arrived back in the main chamber corner where Bane had made his new dwelling. "Sit" He demanded just the same as the day before and Scarlett once again perched on the end of the beaten mattress with her legs crossed, arms folded and fingers rubbing circles into their hands.

This time Bane pulled the office chair to him, he sat on it the wrong way and let his hands cross limply over the seat reverse. He studied Scarlett's face for a brief moment and offhandedly noted the contrast between her own blonde, pale, fragile appearance and the current black, unforgiving surrounding she sat in.

"This _environment _is unforgiving Doctor and although men die in it every day, certain fatalities must be postponed until the appropriate time when their demise becomes most beneficial to those around them" Bane explained with the added theatricality of his hand circling the air absently.

Scarlett's eyebrows twitched into the slightest of frowns, "Beneficial is a strong word"

Bane's eyes grew at the statement Scarlett made, "Apt" He corrected before standing up after a brief pause to determine whether Scarlett would answer back her opinion. She didn't. Harshly he pushed away the chair and Scarlett winced as it clattered into the railings.

"You said my new employment state – What did you mean?" The comment Bane made as they walked from Kennedy was pestering Scarlett. Bane paused and pivoted back around to look at her, he rolled his head sarcastically.

"I think it's a perfectly de-codable statement for a person with or without _higher _education, Doctor" He kept his gaze harsh, Scarlett looked down briefly and quietly corrected,

"I'm a nurse"

Bane began to laugh and his arms opened widely as he walked to the edge of the railings and put his boot up to rest on the lowest metal pole,

"Welcome to purgatory!" He shouted and a series of hollering came as a response from the criminals near who heard the announcement.


	5. Handsome Sewer Dwellers

Scarlett didn't feel comfortable walking around the sewers, she moved off the plain bed and over to the closest railings to inspect the surroundings of the main chamber. Bane watched her closely before deciding to ignore her and go back to the cluster of papers.

There was a loud noise from one of the branching tunnels leading to the East where several workmen in luminous hard hats walked in, one of them pressed the trigger of the charged drill in his hand – the whirring echoed around off the walls.

Below her, on the closest dry path next to the main flow of rushing water were a cluster of youths at one end, mercenaries sat on the concrete slab border holding in the liquid. Scarlett's hands gripped the rail and she lent closer over the edge to judge the adolescents – they were all around sixteen.

Glancing over her shoulder Scarlett noted that Bane was still furiously looking respectively between the two pieces of paper in each of his hands. Next time she was here, undoubtedly there would be a next time, Scarlett made a mental note to wear socks, or better shoes.

In the rush of leaving the house with Bane Scarlett hadn't managed to change out of the slip on black pumps that she always wore in her apartment. They were not the warmest.

There was moisture on the steps when Scarlett walked down them, she almost slipped half way and was thankful her footing remained sure because looking up she noted that the gathering of mercenaries were only focused on her.

As if she were dealing with a group of prehistoric T-Rex's Scarlett locked eyes with the thugs and gradually started to make towards the empty space in front of them. When no sign of aggression came, she side stepped and tottered away from them quickly.

A sigh of relief ran out of her pursed lips and she walked over to the kids determinedly.

"What are a bunch of handsome men like you doing in tunnels like this then?" She knelt slightly so she was level with their eyes. The tallest, obviously the oldest and most confident boy answered,

"We could ask the same about you, don't see many girls in here"

"Do your parents know where you are?" Scarlett bit her lip in concern of the safety of the four boys, they weren't old enough to be getting involved with this. All the boys' eyes went to the floor at the same time in embarrassment,

"We don't have any" A smaller kid at the back answered, "All from St. Swithins" He continued and the place name made Scarlett furrow her brow. 'The kids home?' She thought, wondering if she placed the name correctly..

Uncomfortable with the position she was in Scarlett bounced her legs to get back some feeling in the muscles, "Why aren't you there now?" Seemed like a big mistake leaving a comfy bed for the sewer tunnel floor.

"Aged out" The eldest one answered again and he lent against the concrete wall, sliding to the floor and crossing his legs. All the others followed his lead and took up more relaxed, comfortable seating positions.

Scarlett turned her head back to the mercenaries and, like before they were still looking at her.

The floor was cold and hard but she knelt alongside the boys nonetheless and watched as a pack of cards were produced from a worn out trouser pocket. "So what are your names?" Scarlett smiled warmly and she was dealt into the card game in turn.

"Jack" The smallest child answered first with a bright smile, he had ginger hair, and it was a nice little feature that made Scarlett warm to Jack even more. Extending her hand Scarlett gave a firm handshake and smiled again, "Pleasure to meet you"

"Mark" The boy with black hair answered when Jack nudged him expectantly with a bony elbow. He seemed like a more subdued character but still Scarlett extended her arm and said the same, "Pleasure to meet you"

The introductions went on until all four of the boys were introduced; Jack, Mark, Jimmy and David (who was in fact Jack's older brother and the reason why David was here; when David aged out Jack followed him). That upset Scarlett; he had at least another three years till he aged out.

Jimmy looked at her then and cocked his head, he was waiting with raised eyebrows and Scarlett back tracked slightly by introducing herself.

"Scarlett…Poker?" She questioned teasingly to find out what the actual card game she was partaking in was as the final card was dealt into her extended had. Two mirroring smiles came over her and Jimmy's face at the suggestion and he corrected her with a laugh,

"Snap"

Jimmy hesitated as the cards began to pile onto the concrete with gentle flicks as the plastic was bent and released, when his turn finished for the second time he looked up at Scarlett with intrigue.

"So, how did you wind up in the tunnels? Work?" He asked, breaking the silence.

Scarlett paused with her own ace of spade between her thumb and forefinger, she planted it on top of the others slowly as she thought of the answer. "I don't know, I suppose so, in a way…no"

In all honesty, Scarlett didn't know how to answer the abrupt question off her new friend so she changed the subject purposely by placing another card down and watching with a smile as Jack slapped his hand on the pile.

"Hey - Lady!" A voice shouted loudly and Scarlett jolted in the direction of the noise, Kingsley, the rodent like man who had brought her into this place was lent over the railings on the above level. "Kennedy wants you"

Assuming something had occurred with his injury Scarlett placed the remaining cards on the floor and walked quickly up the steps then into the room where Kennedy still lay.

"Something wrong?" She asked suspiciously when she noted the perfectly contented look on Craig's face and lenient pose against the wall.

He smiled at her and drummed his finger methodically against his knee, "It's extraordinarily depressing to be sat in a sewer, alone, post gunshot wound" Craig raised his eyebrows before adding "We don't see many…any women down here"

Scarlett walked in further and noted that there was no longer a pool of blood on the floor, 'Maybe they do have hygiene standards' she thought sarcastically. Before sitting down a metre away from Craig Scarlett deduced that it was company he wanted.

Though it wasn't confusing why it was Scarlett he chose rather than the other, rough-edged burly criminals, even less confusing if you noted the quick glances Craig kept giving her chest.

"So Craig how exactly did you end up here?" Scarlett smiled and rubbed her fingers slowly, trying to set a friendly atmosphere between them despite a slither of ice cold unease touching the base of her spine.

Craig put a palm on his chest and winced while he sat up straighter, another chuckle coming through his taught lips, "Do you want the engineer turned criminal story or the war wound explanation?"

The tension was gradually being diffused and Scarlett relaxed slightly but remained constant with the movement of her fingers, she smiled, "Whichever"

"People get shot everyday down here, criminals mixing with criminals, builders and homeless kids – there'll always be sparring. Unfortunately for me. Or fortunately as it happens, Boss needs me for the next stint of the job and I get to see your pretty face"

Giving him an unassuming smile, Scarlett nodded for him to proceed and paid keen attention to the words he told her.

Everyone had a story and it was just a matter of who was willing to listen and actually care about the content.


	6. He Wants You Here

Craig had fallen asleep half way through the story and with no more conversation, Scarlett wrapped brought her legs up so her arms could wrap around them, she listened to the man snore lightly with deep, lung-filling breaths. This was a lot more than any twenty-four year old could handle, she rubbed both eyes with the butt of her palm and stood up quickly.

Out of the mass of men working underground, one of them lent against the nearest wall adjacent to the small room Craig was recovering in. As Scarlett came out the ordinary man pushed off the wall with his foot,

"Bird's don't live in sewers, only _rats_" He hissed with a smile on his face.

" And I've seen plenty of _them_" Scarlett said with regard towards the latter animal, the slight glint in her eye showing how confusion and exhaustion were beginning to make her more agitated. The man feigned hurt by resting his hand over where his heart lay under thick flesh.

"That hurts me, no, really, it's got me right _here_" His sausage like finger jabbed his chest and a frown covered his face, "Just remember darlin', little bird like you could use protecting from the bigger boys"

The comment made Scarlett shudder but suppressing it she came over composed and gave a curt nod, "I'll bear it in mind". Using longer strides it was easy to out manoeuvre the man, he seemed slower than some of the other men she'd met down there, weighed down by the rotund belly protruding in front of him.

Walking quickly she made it back into the main room within three minutes and she noted despite the amount of time she took with her patient, the homeless boys were still huddled in their own group below the stairs. Cards in hand.

Scarlett went to them for a second time and knelt on her calves as she looked each of them in the eye in turn, "If I could get you all out of here, would you go?"

All four boys looked at her in confusion with widening eyes, they remained silent, David broke the silence by shaking his head quickly. Jimmy spoke up, "It's not getting out Scar, its surviving. Where would we live?"

"If you had a home?" Scarlett asked again, thinking about how she could help these boys out. They weren't going to get anything out of life in the sewers.

"You had somewhere in mind?" David inquired with squinting eyes as he got more intrigued about where this conversation was leading.

Scarlett nodded her head a little, "My apartment it's only sma-", before she finished the sentence her hand went to pat the front pocket of her jeans. Her voice halted abruptly when she couldn't feel the hard lump her keys would have made. "Bane has my keys" She remembered sharply, Scarlett's eyes sagged as the inability to help the boys sank in.

"Then you aren't going anywhere, Bane has your keys then he wants you here." Mark piped up, keeping his eyes focused on the piece of twine he twirled between his thumbs.

"And there's no work" Jimmy added.

Scarlett bit her lip harshly; the pink hue seeped out to be replaced with white colour under the strain. She hadn't thought about how sixteen year old boys would get a job. They were underage; it was still hard finding a job as a grown adult let alone a kid.

Standing up Scarlett looked around and took in her surroundings, she'd done it a lot since being here but the stark reality of what these boys were in the middle of kept picking at her mind. Her head rolled back to look at David who looked up at her in response, Scarlett nudged her head for him to come with her.

They only took enough steps to be out of earshot of the other boys.

"Mark's right Scar, if Bane took your keys it means you have to stay here" David struck his hands into his pockets and relaxed his rolled shoulders. Scarlett let the comment roll off her back and she bit the nail of her thumb anxiously.

"It doesn't matter about me…I know you won't leave, neither will Mark or Jimmy but…Jack, he hasn't aged out yet. He has another three years to face the real world" She reasoned, searching for the side of David to appeal to. This was his younger brother they were talking about.

The oldest boy furrowed his brows and looked at the ground, "I know that, I know it's because of me he's here. Jack didn't follow me at first, they kept a close eye on him the first year I went away but then they just let him slip through their fingers"

"How did he find you?" Scarlett reached out and touched David's arm comfortingly.

"The sewers" He replied, "There was always talk of work in here"

David stepped back as more energy pent up inside him, mixing with the emotion that began to grow from his chest. "If I spoke to him, would you take him back? Make sure he's safe"

"Of course" Scarlett confirmed with a definitive nod.

An unsure nod was returned to her and Scarlett watched David as he walked back to the group. When David nudged Jack's arm Scarlett put her hand over her lips and watched the smallest boy look up at his brother with a huge unaware smile as he was taken away from the group.

She couldn't watch David speak to his brother, Scarlett knew what would play out, how the smile would slip off Jack's face when he realised he was being sent away.

Looking up at the platform above her Scarlett was taken aback when she saw the masked man leaning his weight on the railings and staring down at her with interest in his quirked eyebrow expression.

Scarlett kept her gaze on his, not letting it slip as Bane's fist clenched before relaxing into a brief intermission. When she felt a presence behind her Scarlett turned around, David had his hand on Jack's shoulder with tight smile.

"Look after him" David warned her warily before giving Jack's shoulder a final shake and returning to the group of boys. Jack looked over his shoulder to stare at David's back, his lip quavered before looking at Scarlett.

"You okay?" Scarlett asked him with concern.

Jack nodded rigidly and began to move towards the steps leading up to the higher platform and the way out. She followed behind him quickly, but paused after stepping onto the new level, she tapped Jack's shoulder to make him wait for her.

Hesitantly she approached the corner lair where Bane made his camp, he was still leaning over the railings but on Scarlett's increasing proximity he pivoted his head to look at her. When he stood up, the railings creaked in relief at the removal of his weight.

Scarlett swallowed the lump in her throat when Bane rolled back his shoulders and his intimidating frame grew, but she couldn't stop her fingers rubbing their usual patterns in her palm.

"Dilemma?" Bane asked rustically gaining full attention with the power his voice held with any words he spoke. The pressure of her fingers in her palms quickened and Scarlett kept her eye contact with him as she asked,

"My keys, will you let me have them?"

Bane lent back on his haunches to consider Scarlett's words. It didn't escape him that she chose to ask his permission rather than demand what rightfully belonged to her. Leaving her with no answer Bane turned his back on her and walked back to railings broodily.

Aware that Bane's actions were to be taken as a 'no' she spun on her heel and propelled Jack out of the room quickly, Scarlett would get him back to the boys home, first task – navigate the maze of sewers.


	7. Black Is The Colour

"Did the boy have no overwhelming gratitude for you Doctor?" Bane voiced aloud when he sensed footsteps coming back into the place, timid, whispering footsteps that could not belong to any of the gorilla criminals who worked here.

Scarlett sidled forward with her arms wrapped around her chest, she didn't comment on Bane's welcome back statement. Jack didn't say much as she took him away from the sewers but she was well aware the sour, eyebrow dented expression on his face the whole journey was because of her. No matter how well David explained it, he knew she initiated David's decision in sending him back to the home. They only exchanged a small goodbye once Jack was accepted back.

Only casting Bane a side look was enough for him to see the sheen of moisture covering Scarlett's eyes, he turned his attention back to pulling his bodyweight up to the ceiling by his hands which gripped two steel handles.

His eyes followed Scarlett as she walked over to the railings and gripped the top metal pole in her hands so tight the bones were pushed forcibly on her skin, turning it white. Bane's heavy breathing was the only thing besides the water rushing that ignited the quiet place in sound – construction workers had moved further into the tunnels, out of earshot.

Then a new sound pierced the air so sharply Scarlett ducked her head in reflex and spun to the source.

"BOSS!" A voice bellowed out, it echoed through the walls.

There was a huge commotion as four men ran into the room dragging another man between them, he couldn't walk but there he was very much conscious. The men placed the wounded mercenary onto to the floor carefully; Scarlett pushed herself off the railings and made towards the man. Before she could kneel Bane launched himself back onto the ground, making it shudder. He engulfed Scarlett's shoulder with his massive hand to restrain her.

"Preston did it, they were playing poker and Lowry was hiding aces again" Scarlett couldn't believe these men were actually human beings, shooting someone over a card game, and then explaining it like a child caught out by a school master.

"Leave him" Bane said nonchalantly, "He's a gambler…let him take the chance"

Scarlett looked up at Bane, "I can help him" She declared determinedly keeping her weight leaning against Bane's restraining hand. The men were looking at the unfolding argument with bated breath; it didn't have a chance to develop though.

Bane pulled her back harshly, Scarlett stumbled as Bane manoeuvred her around quickly so she was in front of the small bed and he was repositioned between her and the injured party. "I've mentioned how repetition vexes me; I said – Leave. Him"

The tone of his voice frightened Scarlett, it was full of unquestionable authority, but it was the harshness of Bane's angry expression that made her sit down under the brutality. The wide stretch of skin that was Bane's back blocked the scene from Scarlett, she didn't attempt to move and get a better view, if nobody was going to help the man he would die. Knowing she could do something but being forced to spectate a death was something she couldn't bear. Her eyes met the floor.

When she started to hear the man – Lowry – sputtering for breath Scarlett quickly clamped her hands against her ears and scrunched her eyes together. It made no difference though, she could hear everything.

There was a loud, splash as Bane easily picked the injured Lowry up with one hand and dropped him from the high distance without any care. His hands clapped together like old school erasers as he turned away and looked back at Scarlett.

Hesitantly she glanced up at him, the fast movement caused a drop of water to escape her eye and run down her cheek. Scarlett didn't brush the moisture away as she stood up slowly with her arms wrapped around her body protectively.

Looking back to the floor another tear fell against the ground but she ignored it and walked away from the situation back to the level below with the boys who were also staring up at the ruckus. Her body slumped against the large concrete wall tiredly,

"You okay?" Jimmy asked her.

Scarlett shook her head, 'No', she rolled her lips together to try and contain her emotion and sighed out deeply.

It was late now and Scarlett adjusted her body so she was moderately comfortable, hoping that there was a small chance she could get some sleep tonight. David sat at her left, Jimmy on her right, Mark was further away in his own little world.

"Did he go okay?" David asked.

She nodded with a small smile, "Yeah, there was a man um…Father Riley? He sorted all the details".

There was a moment of undisturbed silence between them; Scarlett looked at Jimmy when he began to hum offhandedly, looking at the flowing water as he stared straight ahead. She didn't recognise the tune, but she did begin to think about her life before Gotham.

Scarlett came from a poor family, they didn't have much and what they did have didn't last very long. Her mother and father were older now, able to live reasonably well off their combined pensions.

For Scarlett, she wanted something better, a more comfortable life. That's when she heard about Gotham; cheapest place to live and therefore the easiest place to save money. Leaving was the worst part, she was younger and to be away from her mother was something that frightened her. The look on Mrs Sinclair's face the day Scarlett left was something she would never forget; the rigid set line of her jaw as she determinedly told Scarlett that without question was she to chase her dreams.

Her hands rubbed together soothingly as she thought about home.

Scarlett picked up her own tuneful humming and Jimmy grew silent to listen to it. David cocked his head and exchanged a look with his friend, "You sing?" They asked with interest as they picked up the soothing melody.

The question made Scarlett stop and think about her answer, "Sometimes" she answered truthfully, in all honesty though it was something she took comfort as well as enjoyment in, despite thinking her voice was as average as any other person's.

Her eyes began to sag heavily then, weighed down suddenly by the events of the day. "Sing for us" The boys asked simply.

Scarlett picked up a hum once again as she closed her eyes once more and leaned fully on the damp wall. Her voice began to build until she started to form the words quietly,

"_Black is the colour of my true love's hair…his lips are like a rose so fair, he has the sweetest smile and the gentlest hands…and I love the ground whereon he stands_" As she progressed through the verse her voice gained a slightly more confident undertone but remained hushed and accentuated.

Scarlett tiredly continued but opened her eyes a little with vain attempt to stay awake, Bane was leaning on the railings again, watching her intently with unblinking eyes. She ignored the stare and closed her eyes once more, gradually the lyrics fell away to silence and Scarlett fell asleep soundly.


	8. Serendipity Of Trouble

Waking up in the sewer wasn't the most salubrious of surroundings and Scarlett had an overwhelming sense of fatigue when she opened her eyes, despite the sleep. To Scarlett's surprise the group of boys were up before her and gathered a hundred yards to her left against the farthest wall dipping their hands in turn inside a fresh water filled bucket.

What surprised Scarlett more – to the point where she pushed hastily against the wall she leant against with a loud gasp – was a man less than a hands stretch away from her. The character was squatted in front of her, balancing on his knees and tipping his head side to side as he intently studied her face.

Scarlett had seen him before, among the cluster of mercenaries she'd past previously. He was huge, though the mass forming his frame could be more attributed to a low cost – high calorie fast food diet rather than a challenging workout regime.

This man's entire demeanour shouted 'Threat!' into the drum of Scarlett's ear and she looked either side of her in panic for the slim chance of an escape route.

"You the doctor?" The man gruffly demanded into his chest with narrowed eyes.

Scarlett nodded meekly and bit her lip, she jerked against the wall when the man followed up his question with a sharp, interrupting exhale. "That's a hard thing to believe when a man given to you dies from a non-fatal bullet to the shoulder" He said harshly, the bones of his hand were getting tighter against his reddened skin.

Her mouth gaped at the statement and Scarlett backtracked, he was referring to the man who Bane had prevented her from assisting.

"I coul-"

Again Scarlett was interrupted but this time it was from the vice like, restrictive fist, clamping around her jugular and making speech a thing of impossibility. "My brother died because of _you!_"

By now the boys had heard and caught on to commotion and like Scarlett's own army, they charged the man pulling at the arm which suspended her above the ground. Easily the man pushed them aside, after tossing Scarlett to the ground heavily.

Hitting the ground, her hair became dislodged from its strangled bobble and cascaded over Scarlett's face making the scene before her hidden behind it's golden strands. Jimmy, David and surprising Mark were furiously attempting to overcome the massive frame of Scarlett's attacker.

It all went slow then.

Mark was slammed against the concrete border and the force made the young boy crumple in an untidy pile. Scarlett scrambled up with open mouthed heavy breaths until a more horrendous sound than bone against concrete pierced the air, gun fire.

A single shot ignited the air and pushing back her hair Scarlett looked up from Mark's unmoving body at the exact moment when Jimmy, unbalanced from the impact the metal bullet made against his arm fell into the fast torrent in the room's centre.

By this point David had also been cast aside by the long sweeping arm and, like Scarlett, he lay staring up in horror at what happened.

Pushing her weight on her heels, Scarlett hurriedly tried to back away from the now approaching bull. Then a new player entered into the fight, and there was no question as to whether or not he could hold his own against the brawn of his opponent.

Bane was surprisingly stealthy as he came behind Scarlett's attacker and pushed with easy force on the man's back ensuring he fell to the floor at Scarlett's side. Quickly the girl collected herself and ran behind the unlikely saviour.

Scarlett only saw the first punch propel from Bane's massive fist as she grabbed David by the forearm and dragged him up the steps rapidly. "C'mon!" Scarlett urged as David's feet tripped over themselves as they raced away from the fight.

On the upper platform Scarlett blocked out the animalistic noises from the unseen fight below and raced to the mountain of paper, photos and other paraphernalia on Bane's desk. Easily she found a messily crinkled blank page and smoothed it against the concrete wall as her one hand fought to pop the lid off the pen retrieved.

David craned his head to make out the note with dilated, adrenaline fuelled pupils and ragged breaths at her side.

"Take this" Scarlett thrust the note into his hand and continued to explain promptly. "That's my address, you go there and you knock on the Flat 1 and you tell them you're my cousin who's come to live with me. Nothing else. You say we had a miscommunication and I'm back soon but you need a spare key…repeat it"

"Flat 1. Spare Key. Cousin. You're away" David repeated the shorthand version perfectly.

Scarlett nodded repeatedly before taking the note back and, flipping onto its reverse wrote another series of words. She handed the note to him again for inspection. "You're almost eighteen now, the address there is for a coffee shop. Ask for Ian and tell him Scarlett sent you for work – he'll do what he can…repeat it"

"Coffee Shop. Ian. Work" David repeated Scarlett's further instructions and waited for any others to come, they didn't, she hugged him quickly before nodding in the direction of the exit.

"Good luck kid" Scarlett said her goodbyes and nodded her gratitude at the reciprocated thanks before backing into the corner with fright as she heard the succession of two splashes in turn before heavy footsteps made their way back up the stairs.

By the time Bane's one foot had stepped on to the upper platform, Scarlett had spun around with enough time to see the massive man walking towards her. He didn't look happy, and since Bane's mouth was hidden from view Scarlett could only come to the latter conclusion by looking at the slanted eyebrows above his dark eyes.

"Trouble persists in finding you Doctor" He said

Scarlett quirked her eyebrow and glanced down at her hand which gripped the edge of the table solidly, "I'm not sure that it's by coincidence" she replied, uncertainty making her voice hushed. Bane looked at her, a glint returning to the black circle of his pupil.

"You're reasoning?" He asked with intrigue.

The grip Scarlett had on the table lessened and she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Maybe if I were a hundred and fifty pounds heavier with a couple of tattoos and gun, the serendipity of trouble finding me wouldn't be so high"

Bane leaned back and rubbed the stubble of his head, the part that remained uncovered by the mask that overtook majority of his face. "A fair point…after you"

His hand extended to Scarlett's shoulder, pulled the joint towards him so she followed and then spun her around and repositioned his hand on her back, pushing towards the tunnel leading away from the place.

After a few paces Bane took the lead and once again didn't bother turning around to see if Scarlett followed, she kept close to the leader, nervous for anymore assailants dropping out of unseen hiding places.

Luckily for Scarlett's heart there weren't any surprises as she followed Bane, and as they came into the light on normal ground above the sewer lair she took a deep relieving breath of the cool air.

"Where are we going?" She asked with a confusing twist of her mouth.

Bane ignored her, gruffly he ordered Scarlett to "Move" and as before she followed in his wake to the closest apartment building standing alone.


	9. You've Crossed Enough Bridges

"Where are the people who lived here gone?" Scarlett asked softly as her fingertips traced the along the laminated wooden table at her side. There was a half full cup of coffee on it, no steam came from the cup, it was ice cold. She turned back to face Bane who took up the entire door frame as he watched her.

"Relocated" The answer was vague but Scarlett didn't press for further detail, there was a high chance that the explanation of the occupant's departure would make her ill. Then swiftly he stepped back and took the door with him as he did, closing it with a firm bang.

Uncomfortable as she was with being there, Scarlett did what any person would do if they were being held like a fairy tale princess in a castle by the bad guy – she investigated.

Picking up the coffee from the table she padded down the small corridor and into the room she found to be the kitchen, Scarlett placed the coffee filled mug into the sink. Then with no haste she began to amble around the residence.

It was minimalistic and simple; clues began to hint that a woman had lived here. Scarlett flicked the light as she entered the bedroom; the open wardrobe section filled with a variety of organised garments confirmed her suspicions.

Though, with a small smile she noted the extraordinarily small pile of bare essential male clothes in the corner. Unsure of what to do Scarlett bit the nail of her thumb and decided that maybe it would be ok if she had a shower to clean up.

It was a decision that any doubts surrounded were quickly forgotten as a thick layer of pomegranate and grapefruit lather shower gel coated her milky skin, infusing it with the strong fruit fragrance. When she was finished Scarlett felt fresher, more herself and she walked to the open wardrobe timidly before inspecting some of the more simple clothes.

The previous woman resident was obviously a polar opposite to Scarlett. Tight fitted dresses, business suits, tailored shirts and high heels overflowed in the space. The vision of a dark haired, tall, slim, ruthless woman formed in Scarlett's head. Obviously they shared the same ethos though – what would a high flying business woman be doing living in a backstreet building like this if it wasn't for the goal of saving money?

Thankfully though this woman was like any other, in the fact that there was a section – no matter how small – of jeans and joggers.

A frown flickered onto Scarlett's face when she noted the difference in size she had with the woman as well. This woman was tall and slim. Scarlett on the other hand, as slim as she was, had a more curvy body and, as she liked to put was vertically challenged.

Scarlett still pulled on a pair of grey sweatpants and black vest, happy they didn't look completely ridiculous and made her way to the leather sofa she spotted earlier. Curling into the furniture, sleep deprivation caught up with her again like a forgotten friend and her eyes shut gently.

A bang woke her up; not loud enough for an explosion but emanating from the one of the floors above her as if someone dropped something heavy. Scarlett winced when her limbs loudly cracked and she looked at the plain ceiling above, trying to figure out the source.

With bare feet she padded to the door of the apartment she'd been pushed into and held the cold, gold door knocker hesitantly before twisting it open and stepping into the lobby area. Scarlett was slow, gingerly creeping up the stairs one at a time; keeping a sharp ear for any other noises.

Maybe Bane had accidentally left someone in the building.

Her foot came back beneath her before it was able to take another step; more noise came from the upper apartment, the steady beat of one thump, and then another. Footsteps.

Scarlett continued up the steps with a more normal speed until she reached the corridor leading to the topmost residence. Reaching out for the door she noticed the latch hadn't closed completely, she only needed to place her fingertips on the wood and push lightly for it to creak open.

The apartment was dark; Scarlett could merely make out the shapes of furniture against the brief glow of light touching them. There wasn't a reason she left the lights off as she walked in, maybe the magnet like pull Scarlett felt obscured the patent common sense to illuminate her surroundings.

There was a simplistic wooden counter protruding from the kitchen unit and Scarlett noticed a round shape sitting on its surface. Nearing it she outstretched her fingers and touched the surface, a panel of light passed over the room and Scarlett jolted back as the object on the surface became clear.

The mask.

His mask.

"Get out" A voice demanded with urgency in time with Scarlett's movement. Snapping her head up she could see him, Bane was hidden from view for the majority but the slim light rays from the moon, enhanced the pale white of his skin. There was no light on his face.

Scarlett took a small step back and looked down at the mask. Next to it by the side of an empty plate was a syringe, empty of fluid and cracked slightly at the nozzle end.

Curiosity was pumping and racing through the veins of Scarlett's body, mixing and moulding with the fear Bane's presence brought anyone. There was something though, something about seeing the mask off its owner's face that gave her the edge of confidence to step from behind the counter.

"What does it do?...The mask?" Scarlett piped up as her feet tip toed in front and brought her closer to Bane with minute baby steps. Taking away the mechanical element from Bane's face reminded Scarlett, scary as he was, he was a man.

She was near him now and Scarlett failed to find the warning signs of his temper before Bane extended his arm to fully reach out and clasp her throat. Panic made her struggle but Bane ignored the kicking plus her grip on his hand and picked Scarlett higher off the floor.

More light came into the room as Bane stepped forward and Scarlett looked at his unmasked face with wide eyes. It wasn't what she expected. There were scars yes; one from the lower lip to his chin, the other over his upper lip and curving to his nose.

There was a slight tremor over Bane's lower features and grittedly he uttered,

"I told you to get out"

Scarlett was tossed away from the man and landed into the nearby sofa with surprising grace, quickly her hands took up their duty and rubbed her inner palm. "The drug you're using, it's too weak, up the dosage or you need to get something stronger" The Nurse side of her kicked in automatically and diagnosed the tremor she saw.

It wasn't hard to deduce the mask was a pain reliever after her nurse-trained eyes picked up the tremors on Bane's lower mouth. He must be using the injection as he ate. Her fingers kept massaging as Scarlett stood up with her head slightly bowed, wondering if this input would result in bruising.

"You think I am not intelligent enough to come up with that diagnostic myself" Bane answered roughly before using his arm to push Scarlett out of his path to the kitchen area, back to the mask. Scarlett turned back around to look at him with furrowed brows.

"Then why are you using it, stealing ranks well below murder and kidnap. You've already crossed both bridges" She answered back, as Bane's face was obscured once again by the mask, Scarlett inched forward.

Her fingers were still rubbing their routine pattern as Scarlett manoeuvred quickly and aimed herself towards the door. Bane's arm once again blocked her action and his hand snatched out like a snake, gripping Scarlett's own and immobilising her fingers.

"Why do you do that?!" He yelled loudly, irritated by the action that took over Scarlett's body.

For a moment Scarlett just stared at him, wilting under the volume and aggression in Bane's voice but gradually she walked to the nearby bar stool – hand still shackled by Bane's – and sat down. The injury he had changed her mind-set and the part of her personality which instructed her to be considerate was ignited.

Pulling lightly against the restraining grip Bane released her fingers and didn't pull back when his own palm was held steady in Scarlett's lap. With slow movement she drew the invisible circles onto Bane's own skin, changing her grip consecutively from hard to soft.

"Reassurance" She answered finally, sharing a part of herself with him as a way of countering the way she'd been shown the unmasked version of him by accident.


	10. Da

Bane leapt up suddenly, jerking his hands away from Scarlett and proceeding to walk in determined strides around the room. Scarlett fell over her words in shock and clasped her hands together tightly,

"S-s-sorry it's a habit, from when I was a child…instinctual now, um…" She bit her lip with anxiousness and watched the masked man continue lapping the room time after time. Both at a loss of what to say in regard to the offhand gesture. An uncomfortable silence fell between them while Scarlett made attempt to settle her nerves.

"Do you ever sleep?" Scarlett asked once she relaxed into her seat with a more calm demeanour that time allowed. Distracting Bane by changing the subject would hopefully make him forget about her momentary lapse of judgement. She had of course seen the make shift bed in the sewers but never had she noted Bane sleeping. It was if he was a robot, the mask didn't help put that thought to rest either. Now that she had seen beneath the metal device, Scarlett felt – if only the smallest fraction – more comfortable in the man's company.

Bane clenched both of his fisted hands together as he paced around the small apartment that looked even smaller with him filling it. His eyes flicked to Scarlett still sat on the bar stool neatly,

"An invalid question to ask coming from someone who is still awake themselves" He stated

A tug of a smile came onto Scarlett's face, she scratched her head lightly with the tips of her delicate nails as if debating the next words to come from her mouth. Nervously her hands clasped together in her lap.

"Will you tell me about it? The scars? Mask?" Curiosity was bathing her and this person, this man was an enigma, a riddle she wanted to solve.

Bane stopped pacing the room and looked at the floor, breathing heavily through the mask he answered, "No" and then took up a more focused pace, hitting out every stride with a punch like a boxer warming up for the big fight. Something in his conscious made him choose not to hurt the girl but with the aggression Bane was building as a result of her questions, he needed a way to exert the anger.

"What's your name?"

"You already know it" Bane replied as soon as the question was given to him with no hesitation or pause. Scarlett shook her head and continued watching Bane meticulously,

"Your real na-"

"Careful" He warned her dangerously, pausing on his current stride and pointing a thick, accusing finger at her before picking his steps up once more, unapologetic for interrupting a question. The steps he took led him back in front of Scarlett while thoughts began to collect on a tangent in her mind.

"Have you ever told somebody about yourself? I don't understand-"

Quickly Bane inhaled and brought his hand down with extreme force on the fake marble, pvc worktop Scarlett rested her back on. A spasm of shock ran down Scarlett's spine as the two sequence bangs of Bane's arms pinning her down resonated around the room.

Flitting from side to side Bane's eyes bore into Scarlett's and she blinked rapidly, her breathing increase tenfold at his proximity to her.

"Stop. The. Questions. Now"

Scarlett rolled her lips together and shut her eyes, when Bane took his weight off the counter and took a few steps back, turning away from her and walking to the furthest wall in front of him. Deep shadow lines covered his back as he leant his forehead on the arm which now supported his weight.

"Sorry" Scarlett ushered quietly before lightly pushing herself off the hard bar stool and making her way towards the white wash door exit. "I didn't mean to upset you"

As the door closed and took her presence with it, Bane made a noise deep in the back of his throat, that little girl upsetting him, there was more chance of Gotham making the top twenty tourist attractions. Not likely.

"That was fun" Scarlett said to herself, keeping the sarcastic tone her mother always hated to a low level. Being in this building made her want to be quiet and tip toe around every corner; too quiet, too empty. The additional knowledge that she was also sharing a home with Bane also didn't ease her worry, especially with the light switch personality changes she appeared to affect him with.

Stepping back in to the apartment she'd been allocated, Scarlett sighed deeply and scuttled deep within, taking a seat on the sofa she'd fallen asleep on earlier. When she raised her head out of her hands, Scarlett noted the corner table with laptop and phone perched strategically atop.

Still wondering whether her morals were being jeopardised, Scarlett bit her lip harshly and knotted her hands together before walking over to the technology eagerly. Her thumb hovered over the delicately labelled buttons, and with a final offhand look cast out the window, she punched in the foreign number.

Deep, long tones drummed in Scarlett's ear and it was an eternity before they were cut off and replaced with an equally deep, sleep ridden voice answered. Hearing the familiar tone Scarlett's lip quivered with emotion she'd previously damned,

"Da?" She asked into the small phone with strained vocal cords.

"Scarlett? What are ye' doing? Are ye' alright love?" The man on the telephone woke up quickly and drawled out question after question in his deep accented voice. Recognising the accent stirred Scarlett's own upbringing and her voice altered to accommodate her own accent.

"Fine, Da, I just felt like hearing your voice"

"Got ye'self a phone now then have ye?" Her father asked after a brief pause, Scarlett's parent never had been one for overt conversations or emotional gushing.

Scarlett gave a breathy laugh into the phone and bit her finger as she brought her hand up to encase her lower head. "No Da, I'm still saving where I can, my…friend let me borrow her phone – How're things at home?"

"Aye lass, they're fine – Samson's still pining for you. Waiting for your next visit" Scarlett smiled into the receiver and she drew the memory of the family dog chasing after her while she ran manically away. It was a while since she saw the ever-happy grey wolfhound.

Scarlett breathed deeply and calmly said into the phone with self-assurance,

"I'll be visiting soon Da, you'll need to get the home fires burning when I do"

Mr Sinclair gave a gruff chortle of confirmation and after a long goodbye that left Scarlett more teary than the duration of the phone call, she dropped the phone back into its place and plopped back into the sofa cushions.

"Emotional reunion?" A voice asked, cutting through the atmosphere with a knife, and subsequently making Scarlett clutch her chest in surprise at the silent intrusion. After her loud shocked breaths calmed to rhythmic normal inhaling, Bane stood to his full height and nodded to the door.

"Sewers…now"

Scarlett furrowed her brows but stood up and marched without any hesitance in the villain's wake.


	11. Follow Him

The days were uneventful in the next five preceding and like the pulling of a thick elastic band, it seemed like the tension balanced on a hair line, just waiting to snap at any second. Scarlett spent her days in the sewers, mending and tending to the quick witted Kennedy and stitching more trivial wounds of other goons. She worked with more haste here, as if Bane would stampede round the corner and declare the injured party unworthy of medical attention and send her off.

Speaking of the giant villain, Scarlett had seen little of the man and what she did see could barely be commented on; he brooded away in the make shift den of his – pacing, mumbling, growling and humming. If he wasn't doing that Bane would leer over the top level railings, darting his analytical eyes of the sewer empire.

Today was an uneasy day, well to be specific it was an uneasy late evening but the static air had been present all day. Scarlett began to manoeuvre from one of the back tunnels into the main room when she heard the commotion. Four men were dragging in a body from the entrance tunnel, she noticed Bane crouched low to the floor as she got closer – Scarlett bit her lip anxiously, she thought he was elsewhere, now there was no way she could get out without coming between the action.

Her pace slowed slightly but she walked forward nonetheless with her ears zoning in onto the conversation taking place. She recognised one of the mercenaries faces as Kingsley – her first chaperone – all the other faces were nameless.

The two burly men responsible for the barely conscious body dropped their prey and waited for Bane, the alpha to inspect at his leisure.

"Why are you here?" Bane growled lowly.

A brief pause was broken by the one thug kicking his toe capped boot into the man's side and earning painful moan response, "Answer him" The other thug coerced forcefully.

Slowly Scarlett watched Bane rise, he cast a flickering glance to her before pivoting slowly around to the men. Moving her feet as normal, Scarlett only stopped when she was in line with Bane's small lair, extending her hand to the railing and gripping it tightly.

"I'm asking you" Explained Bane and Scarlett gripped the railing tighter as she watched the white wash of worry come over both men, they were not expecting that.

The two men exchanged a look before the one replied, "It's the Police Commissioner"

Scarlett couldn't place the man, maybe briefly she had seen him in the pages of the Gotham Times on a particularly slow lunch break, but other than that possibility she had no clue who Jim Gordon was.

Bane rolled his shoulders back, "And you brought him down here?" Temper and frustration made the man's throat tight as he continued to unnerve his employed men.

Stuttering one of them tried to explain what happened, "We didn't know what to do. We-"

Hearing enough Bane finished the rest of the conversation himself,

"You panicked. And your weakness cost three lives"

More stuttering came from the man but his partner was able to choke out, "No he was alone-"

There was a sickening snap as Bane, having heard more than enough from the pair of them flipped the man's chin up at an impossible angle and he dropped to the floor – dead. The crack of his bone made Scarlett gasp sharply and take half a step back.

"Search him. Then I will kill you" Bane stated declaratively.

As he searched Gordon the man quivered with fear at his fate and Scarlett raised her hand to her lip nervously at the scene. Looking up under her lashes, she met Bane's stare as he turned around and revolved around the balls of his feet patiently waiting until the man had removed the police commissioner's wallet, badge, gun and thick folded pages of paper. The soon to be dead goon handed over the Commissioner's personal affects to his boss.

At each object he was given, Bane cast them brief scans, but as he was handed the wedge of paper, Bane's thick fingers began to unfold them until he could see the sharp writing covering each one.

Distracted by the reading Bane was only pulled out of his intense reading session when a splash, followed by a chorus of gunshots echoed around the walls; Gordon had rolled under the railings and fallen quickly into the rushing flow of water. A perfect escape route from this danger – if he didn't drown.

Irritably Bane placed the papers on his desk, Scarlett inclined her head forward the slightest inch, curious to know the content of the sheets but too timid to get closer as her body pressed harshly against the wall she stood in front of.

"He's dead"

Bane walked over to the lead mercenary – Kingsley, "So show me his body" he said, smoothly as if these events were part of everyone's daily living. Scarlett watched as a small device was handed from Kingsley to Bane.

"The water runs to anyone of the outflows – We'd never find him"

Sauntering back Bane unzipped one of the front pockets sewn into the thugs jacket and neatly tucked the small technology square in before zipping it up again. Poking his finger on the thug's chest he nodded his head,

"Follow him"

Scarlett leapt backwards and hit her head on the wall harshly as the sound of gunfire surprised her and the sight of the man tumbling into the water, turning the liquid around him red before being washed away.

Bane threw the hidden gun he had at his side into Kingsley's awaiting grip, before the other two men could turn and leave they were gestured to the body lying still on the floor by an unconcerned hand.

"Take care of him"

Against the wall Scarlett's breathing became deep and erratic; she put her hand to her chest and tried not to hype herself up even more as the hammering muscle in her chest drummed fit to burst.

It was a few seconds before Bane turned and noticed Scarlett's crumpled frame against the concrete, her upper body rising and falling mercilessly with each breath. Doggedly he walked over and picked her up by the collar of her shirt with one hand. Scarlett's eyes went wide as she took in the cold stare that had watched her like a hawk over the past days.

"What's wrong with you?" Bane asked, his voice was to the point, filled with no emotion and purely there to get the information from Scarlett.

She stammered as she spoke, happy that Bane was supporting her body from falling on the hard ground again as her legs buckled to the side. The grip he had on her tightened.

"I'm having a panic attack"

Bane's eyes darted side to side before determining his own diagnostic, easily he scooped up Scarlett's frame and began to walk in long strides into the tunnels. He looked down at her, she had scrunched her eyes together tightly but he didn't know if it was pain, pride or shock that caused that.

Maybe she thought he'd throw her off the railings into the water as well.


	12. The Magnifying Glass and The Ant

As Bane lay her body on the sofa in the room in which she first discovered him maskless and vunerable, Scarlett came to life and thrashed out of the embrace still panting, gasping for air with wide eyes. He kept the minimum space between them,

"Get off!" Said Scarlett, "I can't breathe, I can't breathe" She sputtered and used her small fists to grip the sofa material as she closed her eyes tightly.

Bane leaned back and kept his gaze narrowed on the feature's of Scarlett's face,

"What do you need?" He said firmly.

Ignoring him Scarlett's grip steadily began to loosen, her eyes relaxed and smooth reliefs of breath made her crumple.

She opened her eyes and they locked instantly with the man infront of her. Trying to remain calm and not induce a further panic attack Scarlett adjusted her body and used her legs to push her frame further up the sofa until her back pressed into the arm rest solidly.

With a far more intelligent brain than the average man, Bane sussed out the action instantly and his temper flared out. He pinned Scarlett between both his huge muscle clad arms, for the first time Scarlett turned her head away and refused to look.

"You killed them" Her voice declared painfully emotionless while she drew her hands to her chest and minutely rubbed them.

Bane kept his intensity focussed on her, like a magnifying glass angled perfectly on the dot of an ant, burning mercilessly.

"You knew I did it before. Is there some point to that statement?" He asked forcfully.

Scarlett kept her eyes focused on the painting hanging at the far wall to her left, whoever bought it was insane; just a bunch of paint spatters and a ridiculous price tag most likely.

"I never saw it" She spat, "I never saw a man's life taken from him, and I shouldn't have to" By now there was another ragged breathing pattern starting as she got worked up but Scarlett paid it no heed as she moved her hand to Bane's shoulder, vainly attempting to keep him at that distance.

"People die everyday, what's the difference whether I'm the cause or a car accident? Whether its me or cancer? Me or famine? What's the difference?"

"Cancer is a disease. A car accident is just that, an accident. And famine is natural!" Scarlett snapped her head back to look at Bane this time and furrowed her brow as she continued her arguement. "You stole someone's life, stole the possibilities they could of had, stole everything"

Bane bristled and gave a sharp exhale before responded equally passionate about his own arguement. "You didn't say anything when it was someone trying to hurt you"

"I never saw it" Scarlett answered quietly after a while, the firm pressure she had on Bane's shoulder weakened until her hand rested on his skin like a feather.

Bane strongly held his ground,

"It happened though".

Scarlett turned her head and wilted with a long drawn out exhale, her eyebrow tileted for a second as Bane added,

"You really don't realise the gravity of the situation you walked into".

She wriggled slight to straighten her spine, Scarlett kept running her eyes over that ugly painting and responded.

"But I didn't walk into anything, I was forcefully chaperoned" Her voice was harsh, but slowly Scarlett turned her head and shifted her hand to touch the metal of Bane's mask where underneath his lips would be.

The mask covered his skin and prevented Bane from the touch of Scarlett's cool fingers to make contact with his own skin, being unable to feel it made him stay perfectly still.

"Can you tell me why you started wearing this? Please, how did it happen?" She asked with unassuming interest and curiosity into the man's life before becoming a resident of Gotham sewer with a career in villainy. She needed to make the monster seem human, he was a human.

At this Bane did recoil away, he turned his back on her and, feeling exposed, Scarlett stood up quickly and moved from the sofa.

Intending to walk away, she turned herself and almost took a step towards the door before some part of Scarlett's subconcious screamed at her, 'Don't you dare'. Hesitantly Scarlett turned around on the balls of her feet sidled forward; she traced her eyes over the long line of scar tissue running up Bane's spine.

She kept walking up and reached out her hand, as it came close to Bane's skin suddenly Scarlett was grabbed and whirled around, pinned against the counter surface and the villain's body.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Scarlett gasped quickly.

"You keep asking questions? Why?" Bane demanded, he did a slight push up on his arms and cocked his head to the side to stare up at Scarlett's expression. Judging her face and all its slight movements or emotions. Scarlett bit her lip nervously,

"I'm interested…there's nothing wrong with that"

Sensing no hidden motive behind Scarlett's question Bane pushed back and put his hands up to rest on the top of his head, he sighed deeply put his eyes up high, searching for reason in all the confusion surrounding them.

Another long pause made Scarlett sigh for herself, "You don't have to tell me"

Gently she pushed herself off the counter and sat on the sofa, making herself comfortable by tucking her slender legs under her Scarlett lay her head on the plump pillow and watched Bane remain torn in himself.

Following Scarlett he sat upon the sofa but, in antithesis to her, Bane's movements were rigid and stiff, as if the mask he wore made all of his limbs appear in the same robotic style. His elbows knelt into his knees while his large hands sheltered his head protectively, each finger rubbing a tiny piece of skin underneath it.

"Prison. The worst prison you could ever imagine" Bane answered after the long pauses that tetered on the edge of uncomfortable. Scarlett sat up straighter, her interest grabbed and subconsciously she angled her body towards Bane's and leant forward.

She said it before, and undoubtedly she would say it again, but Scarlett was a firm believer that anyone deserved to have their story shared to people who wanted to hear it.


	13. Arachnophobia

"She was innocent, uncorrupted, unassuming and saw no evil in any of the scum piled into that grotty hole" Bane continued his story with smooth ease, speaking eloquently in voice which drew Scarlett further and further into his aura. "I had to protect her, the only spark of light there"

As the story progressed, Scarlett's legs folded over each other and she sat straighter, leaning her body closer to Bane's as if she was physically falling into the tale he told.

"Her mother was taken from this world, it was the only day their cell door was left open and it only had to be one day; prisoners are like weasels, they know everything about everyone else and nothing slips past them" Bane's own posture never changed, he kept his head down and only held it aloft by the wide plane of his hands.

"I kept her out of the way, hidden until she could make the climb" He continued. "I held her up as far as I could so she had the highest rock to take hold of. As Talia climbed they came for me, all of them had a go. Prison turns people, they become animals _that_ is why she had to be protected"

Scarlett nodded despite Bane having his eyes firmly downcast to gaze at the floor. A silence came between them before the man opposite her rose up sharply.

"Only thing those mongrels had me on was numbers" He spat and Scarlett didn't doubt him for a moment, she'd seen his strength and easily assessed that if Bane partook in any one on one fighting, he would be the undisputed victor. A sigh calmed his body and Bane's voice returned to its normal fluidity,

"It isn't hard to see where the story goes from there Doctor"

"Thank you for telling me" She stood up and touched the skin of Bane's arm fleetingly before gracefully letting her arm fall back to her side. Scarlett smiled slightly, her mouth gently pulling up as Bane analysed her expression thoroughly for a second time.

"It's a beautiful story, beautifully sad" Scarlett commentated

He noted the glazed over, water filled emotion in Scarlett's eyes and watched as she remained next to him; neither said anything or moved, just stood side by side – he looked down at her and she absently looked at his chest.

"I'm going to keep you here" Bane declared simply, "I'm not going to let you leave and if you do leave, I'll find you. There's a war on its way Doctor, more casualties and I'm going to keep you here"

Scarlett did look up at him then, her arms folded protectively around her small frame,

"Isn't this the part where you say – Understand? And give me some horrible ultimatum." She deducted, most likely coming to the sentence ender because of too many generic films. Bane answered Scarlett's question quickly with no pause,

"It doesn't matter if you understand or not, that is the bare facts and either way, it will happen. Plus as of late events I think your own imagination can produce an apt ultimatum if desired"

Scarlett bit her lip and partially nodded, she knew there would be little point in asking plans of what or how this Gotham _war_ would come to fruition, she'd be met with silence or a simple 'no'.

"Make yourself busy" Bane changed his mood again rapidly and marched into the kitchen determinedly, when he neared the fridge he stopped and looked around sharply. He guessed from the lack of footsteps that Scarlett had remained where she was, it was only upon that fierce gaze did she reluctantly turn away from Bane, towards the door.

"Thank you for telling me" Scarlett repeated in a whisper quietly as her hand hovered over the door knob, she walked out quickly. Regarding her leaving statement Scarlett told the truth, she did appreciate him telling her the story. It was as if he offered a piece of himself to her, a small, tiny personal part of his life that she guessed less than a handful of people knew.

Later, Scarlett took on a different type of companion, Kennedy's face came to life as she walked in and he patted the space next to him enthusiastically. Scarlett returned the smile but sat further away as they began to animatedly speak.

"Doc! Where you been most of the day?" He asked her.

Scarlett smiled and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "Sorry Craig, you know how it is" She responded vaguely and sidled up slightly nearer to him, offering him her hand openly.

The grip he took it in was light and gentle, but Craig smiled with unannounced mischief as Scarlett asked him the questions she had been repeating for the past few days. Individually she squeezed her fingers,

"Any pain?"

"Not a thing" He whipped back.

"Okay now squeeze my hand and tell me if there's any discomfort or resistance from your shoulder to your fingertips" Scarlett frowned thoughtfully as she felt the grip and she collected her hand back with a nod, "You are extremely lucky not suffer any nerve damage"

"Well, I'm an eighth Irish didn't you know?" Craig said cheekily,

"Many Irish residents in Brooklyn are there?" Scarlett teased in reply, she folded her legs and raised her eyebrow at him. Craig was pretty on the ball when it came to smart come-backs so it didn't take more than a second for him to taunt,

"Coming from the Scottish Gothamite?"

She couldn't argue with that, and Scarlett shook her head with a smile, "Ok, fair point….So what exciting adventures have you been partaking in today then Mr Kennedy?" Scarlett asked, referring to Craig as Mr Kennedy with a smirk that couldn't be masked.

"Well" He began loudly, "First I woke up and noticed a delightful spider in the room, I couldn't bring myself to kill the little blighter so I named him Frank and we talked all day long about the prettiest Doctor in all of Gotham sewers"

A laugh from Scarlett echoed around the room at the heavy sarcasm, she certainly didn't see it as the lowest form of humour, "Is that so?" she asked with equal jesting.

Craig nodded his head and nudged it to the side at an angle, "Isn't that right Frank?"

Looking left, where Craig has gestured to Scarlett sprang up from her place and ran to the escape, covering the small distance in quick time as her mouth cursed. "Holy shit!" She yelled in shock.

Craig wasn't joking about the eight legged insect, and seeing the monstrosity on the wall that was at least the size of the average fist, Scarlett took off. Her hand shook as she pointed at the demon accusingly,

"I certainly am not stepping foot in here again if that _thing _is anywhere near"

"Arachnophobia eh Doc?!" Craig yelled after her with a bellowing laugh and Scarlett shivered quickly before composing herself and stepping into the main room where Bane was hunched over the mass of papers.

Boldly stepping forward Scarlett pulled a short but thick translucent cylinder from her waistband and led it neatly a centimetre away from Bane's hand, it had stopped its rummaging and now its owner was looking at her questioningly.

He popped the lid and shook the contents into his open palm curiously, twenty very small syringe, capped needles slid into his grasp. Bane's brow furrowed deeply.

"They're stronger, it'll keep the tremors and pain down more effectively and for longer. I know they look small but read the back there's a lot more aesthetic per-"

Bane interrupted her, "Where did you get these?"

"A lock up on the west side of Gotham, the hospital has a lot of excess supplies that go into storage before actually being taken in for use" She explained

"How did-?" It was Scarlett who interrupted Bane this time.

"10086668 9966 – I could recite my entire reference sheets after a year at Gotham General, one reference number and ID number wasn't a problem" Scarlett said with a edge of pride at the skills of memory she possessed.

Bane sent her a look before studying the drugs more carefully, Scarlett left him and hummed to herself as she looked for something else to do.

Who knew villainy, for all its thrills had a tedious side.


	14. A Food Chain Alters

"Two minutes" Bane spoke into the phone that looked more like a figurine in his massive hand. Scarlett didn't know who the person receiving the vague order was and she wouldn't like to hazard a guess. On the sofa she perched with a bowl of cereal poised in her hand, Bane watched her meticulously each time the spoon was raised up to Scarlett's awaiting lips.

He wasn't surpised that the girl was up before he walked into the room, Scarlett rose with the sun.

Bane did decide one thing however - she was going to stay within the same room as him. Revealing his past made him latch on to her and Scarlett definately was not getting away. So the sofa, big enough for Scarlett's body by far, was her new bed; it wasn't half bad compared to her enitial thought on comfort.

"Why are you dressed like that?" She dapped a drop of milk from the side of her mouth and ran her eyes over Bane's outfit. Like the serious motorbike riders he had a worn, black leather piece on which covered most of his body.

The small early morning light came into the room and caught the side of the helmet that was awaiting use by the door. Scarlett looked over the shiny, red surface before turning her attention back to Bane.

"We're going out today" He said.

The motorcycle rider ensamble made sense then, she doubted Bane could walk down Gotham high street and make it out with no stares or gasps thrown at him.

Scarlett looked over her shoulder at him as she manouvered towards the kitchen sink and scrubbed the cereal bowl thoroughly, "Where?".

He didn't say anything.

"Why?"

He still remained silent.

Giving a large huff of annoyance Scarlett put her dish to the side with more force than necessary. Spinning around she leant her weight on the counter and locked eyes with Bane.

"Is there a reason I'm an acomplice to this endevour which I'm guessing is everything but legal?"

Bane rolled his head and rounded his shoulders automatically, so many of his mannerisms reminded Scarlett of a pre-fight, hyped up boxer.

"None that I care to pinpoint" He said before manouvering the phone infront of his face again. Before Bane could say a word there were three consequitive knocks on the appartment door. Quickly Bane crossed the length of the room and wrenched open the door to reveal the calm, collected wormy face of Kingsley.

Kingsley nodded and was allowed entry into the room as soon as he did.

"Princess" He greeted Scarlett simply, giving her a slight smirk that revealed the one gap in his front set of teeth.

Bane strode back over to his first position and stopped Scarlett walking any further, blocking her path. Scarlett folded her arms over her abdomen, using them as a barrier to create some space between Bane and her. Never in her life had Scarlett sought the career path of _accomplice._

"Stay at my side" He ordered declaratively making Scarlett's nose wrinkle in disgust.

"I'm not a dog" She answered back more confidently than she felt. Kingsley looked between them as Scarlett stepped to the side and perched herself on the edge of the sofa, crossing her legs daintily.

Thick silence came between the trio and Kingsley cracked his neck awkwardly, "A lot could go wrong if she doesn't know what's going on Boss" He said in attempt to sway Bane towards leaving Scarlett behind as dead weight.

That false sense of ease Scarlett had soon deserted her when Bane raised his arm the slightest inch and Kingsley left the room instantly like a well-trained puppy leaving them alone. When the door clicked shut Bane took a quick step in front of Scarlett, intimidated at once she looked away.

Bane took her chin between his thumb and index finger firmly, pulling her face back to him. Still Scarlett kept staring at the window to her left until reluctantly her pupils gained their own mind, and flickered back to meet Bane's stare.

" . " He reinforced solidly.

Gently Scarlett wrapped her hand around Bane's fingers and pulled the grip away from her before pulling herself using Bane's hand as a counterweight. The door creaked open slightly; Kingsley set it ajar to wordlessly inform the pair it was time to leave.

Scarlett hurried across the road behind Bane, using his body as a shield against the battering wind that assaulted her. There was an ordinary vehicle waiting for them and Scarlett habitually buckled her seatbelt after rubbing her arms to rid the cold from her skin.

"No need for that Princess, 'cause too much attention if we do any _fun _driving before the main event" Kingsley commented on her nervous face as he cast a glance her way whilst altering the interior mirror.

Whilst driving, Scarlett rolled the window next to her down a crack so the smallest of breezes could caress her face. Her eyes began to dart about quickly taking in Gotham's scenery with gratitude none of the buildings resembled the dismal sewer walls Scarlett had her fill of.

The only sound to pull her from the calm trance she'd fallen into was Bane's knuckles rhythmically knocking on the harsh, red plastic motorcycle helmet resting in his lap. Fleetingly Scarlett sent him a look to judge his expression.

The car pulled to a stop a hundred yards from the stock exchange.

The only reason Scarlett recognised the building was the ridiculously large, gold plated plaque outside the massive hall which commemorated some obscenely wealthy man who nobody knew or cared about.

Scarlett shadowed Bane and kept her gaze focussed on the marble floor until she heard the synthetic alarm of a metal detector go off as the masked man walked through it, his face hidden behind the opaque helmet.

She watched as a formal woman clacked her way towards Bane wearing a sharp cut suit, hair slicked into a bun and a manicured finger exaggeratedly pointed around the corners of the room, signalling the cameras.

"Rookie! Lose the helmet, we need faces for the camera" She yelled at him.

The security guards' bristled at the noise but Scarlett kept her eyes on the woman as her face paled and her mouth flapped open – lost for words. Quickly she was tossed into her colleagues who ran forward fists raised as they saw the metal mask covering Bane's face.

As the first punch was thrown Scarlett wrenched her head to the side with her eyes scrunched tightly together, there was no doubt in her mind any man going toe-to-toe with Bane wouldn't come out of the fight.

The noise stopped and Scarlett looked up again to see Bane looking over his shoulder at her, sharply he jutted his head forward directing her forward. Hurriedly she stepped over the fallen bodies and rapidly climbed the stairs to keep pace with Bane.

Before reaching the top Scarlett asked panting, "Why are we at the stock market?!"

Confusion laced her rushed words and Bane turned round to look at her, Scarlett took note of the sharp gleaming excitement in his eyes as he told her,

"Altering the food chain"

On the last syllable of his sentence Scarlett broke her stare to look up at the corridor ahead, hidden from her view but she could hear the loud chorus of breaking glass, gunshots, shouting and screaming.

The sound of the food chain being well and truly altered.


	15. Time To Go Mobile

Scarlett was two paces behind Bane when they entered the now silent room; people crouched low to the floor, poking their eyes over their desks to catch a glimpse at the vigilant causing the chaos. Scarlett paused where she was then and watched as Bane manoeuvred closer to two traders, one of them gained a slither of confidence.

"This is a stock exchange, there's no _money _you can steal from here"

If she wasn't so captivated the scene Scarlett would have nodded her head at the man, having any kind speech given the situation was commendable. As Bane turned to him slowly the trader dried, Scarlett saw his lips practically shrivel up in regret at speaking up.

"Why else would you people be here?" Bane replied deadly calm.

Like leading a horse Bane extended his arm and gripped the expensive tie around the petulant trader's neck, using it like lead to drag him – still sat in his swivel chair – to another computer area. He threw him into the desk harshly, slamming the trader's head onto the surface to render him semi-conscious.

The screen lit up like a Christmas tree as it scanned the trader's thumb which Bane forced onto the panel mercilessly.

Scarlett looked from left to right at the mixture of mercenaries and hostages in the room. She pushed her head forward with confusion as she saw Craig coming forward; his injured arm sheltered by the jacket he wore. Scarlett noted the slight favouring he still had over it though.

With the machine gun stowed in a sturdy position against his hip, Craig's only greeting to her was a sarcastic smirk and nod before he – also captivated and excited by the situation - turned away to watch.

A bald man was now knelt against the desk, quickly tapping, typing and prodding at the small screened laptop held in his hands that connected easily into the system's usb ports. Bane didn't care to look interested as he nonchalantly turned away while the more academic workings of the plot unfolded.

Curtly Bane nodded at Scarlett as he gazed around the room before meeting eyes with her, she looked perplexed and her mind couldn't slot together the jigsaws of this massive puzzle no matter how hard she looked at it.

The sirens came then; the cavalry were in and ready to take Bane down. Scarlett snapped her head to the side away from Bane's stare so she could catch a glimpse of the luminous red and blue lights echoing on the ceiling high mirrors.

Figures were still trawling across the blue background of the man's usb drive and he didn't take his eye off the figures as he said, "They've cut the fiber – Cell's working" when Bane approached.

It didn't faze the villain and Scarlett knew why, she'd lay good hard money on the fact Bane knew each and every move the boys in blue were gonna make even before they did.

"For now" Replied Bane, turning away from the screen once more to parade in front of the quivering Gothamites still terrified for their lives. "How much longer does the program need?" He continued.

"Eight minutes" The technology orientated man replied in an accent that was unfamiliar to Scarlett, she decided it must be from overseas.

"Time to go mobile" Bane decided, with the gesture of his hand guns were firing again, their loud noises making Scarlett duck and begin to rub her palms quickly. The mercenaries were screaming for all the innocent people to stand up which, of course they did and at this point Bane was out of Scarlett's sight.

So were technology man, Craig and Kingsley.

She began to panic but on hearing the noises of motorbikes Scarlett turned around and saw them once more. Bane no longer had his face revealed to the world; it was sheathed once again in under the shiny red helmet she'd seen earlier.

Her heart clenched in worry as she saw Kingsley grab one of the straggling hostages and haul her onto the back of his bike. But as soon as the feeling came Scarlett's own arm was pulled, Bane didn't need to ask permission as he swiftly positioned Scarlett in the same position behind him.

Time's like that Scarlett truly felt weak, protected, but weak. She never had much of the upper hand against anyone in terms of physical strength but in the company of Bane she truly felt like a doll that he could control as he pleased.

At the massive front entrance of the building the mass of hostages were being directed out of the great doors and onto the street to the welcome of Gotham's entire police force. The bike was crawling at the same pace as the civilians but suddenly accelerating quickly and harshly Bane roared the bike to life.

Shock ignited Scarlett and quickly she latched her arms tightly around Bane's waist and interlocked her fingers so remained firm seated. The people spread out in terrified all directions, all the motorcycles poured out then, igniting loud shouts of confusion from the police.

Scarlett gasped quickly as they jumped two of the ramps set in place to act as barriers to the crime scene – ironic.

Bane was a good driver, though Scarlett doubted she'd come to that conclusion if she saw the driving anywhere other than a high speed chase. It was frightening to be in the middle of a high speed chase, like being in the eye of a hurricane. The leather of Bane's jacket was cold as Scarlett pushed her face into the surface and closed her eyes tightly.

All she could hear were sirens and the one abducted trader screaming to be let go from the back of Kingsley's motorbike. Suddenly the whirr of lights failing ignited around them in the underground round, they were in darkness. As they came on a second time Scarlett risked looking behind, her mouth fell open as she saw the silhouette of the batman.

"Holy shit" She whispered against Bane's coat, Scarlett couldn't be sure if he heard or not but as she cursed the bike reared up with new force as the accelerator stretched its limit.

Balanced with a fair amount of skill Bane pulled alongside the technology man who had the laptop screen in front of his face, Scarlett inclined to get a view of the writing but understanding the computer jargon was difficult; she could only make out the timer signalling a transfer ninety percent complete. The man in charge of the technology signalled two fingers at his boss.

Understanding, Bane suddenly whipped the bike around in a hair pin turn so they were propelling faster in the direction they just came, into the oncoming cop cars. They were deserting the other riders to find their own way out of the mess.

Scarlett raised her head up higher making her hair fly around her in every direction; she looked at the amount of police vehicles roaring past them and the helicopter above barraging forward as if they were insignificant. They weren't bothered about them, they wanted the Batman.

'Gotham's really got it out for the bat' She thought turning back to Bane to see him direct the bike left, down a smooth hill into one of the tunnels leading into the sewers.

They passed an enormity of construction workers in the second loop of tunnels, suspended by ropes so drilling and working walls high up was easier. All of them stared as the bike roared past creating a noisy entrance.

Scarlett quickly dismounted the bike as it pulled to a stop in the sewer centre again, next to Bane's small lair. She sat on the edge of the bed quickly watching him as he discarded the bike without care and then turned back, giving her the same stare she kept catching.

Exasperated Scarlett slumped her body against the mattress and sighed,

"This is just too much" Scarlett's voice squeaked half way through the sentence and with fast reaction, pulling herself together, she snapped up and stood up before walking determinedly away from the villain.

A barring arm halted Scarlett and she narrowed her eyes at Bane before vainly attempting to push away the limb with her little hands.

"Where are you going?" He asked plainly.

In response Scarlett just gave a blank stare, as if there were many places she could go; it was either here or the building outside. She turned away and continued walking when Bane eventually dropped his arm slowly but kept his fists clenched.


	16. Courtesy Must Be Postponed

Scarlett bit her lip with her eyes lightly closed as her head rested on her clasped hands leaning on the kitchen counter. She was millimetres from her breaking point and tears shone brightly in her eyes when she stood tall once more after taking a deep gasping breath.

"Get it together Sinclair" Scarlett told herself strongly as she messed up her blonde hair with a clawed hand. Three quiet raps of bone on wood made her jump back in surprise.

Was Bane was knocking to come into his own lair? Scarlett didn't know why she was in this apartment and not the one she'd first been sent to. Her feet carried her there and remembering Bane's threats about never letting her leave, she stayed.

The door didn't move nor did anymore knocks come as Scarlett gingerly walked towards it. She turned the handle gently and pulled it open.

"What are you doing here?" Urged Scarlett as she recognized David, the homeless boy she'd tried to help.

Looking around as if the whole building were infiltrated with spies Scarlett pulled David into the room quickly. Her eyes ran over him with concern; searching for any sign of harm.

"I told you not to come, what are you doing?"

David nodded his head and stressfully ran his hand through his short hair. "I know but rumour in the tunnels was Bane had you here-"

"You've been in the tunnels?!" Scarlett gasped before frowning angrily; she tried to help him by setting him on a road far from all of this, now he was going to come back.

"I had to find you!" David yelled back, "People have been calling the apartment, police have been round and if you haven't turned on the news you've been caught on camera riding on the back of a criminal's bike - That makes you a very wanted person in Gotham's Police Department"

Scarlett took in the rant and brought her knuckles to her lips, biting them nervously as her mind tried to process all the new information.

"Who called the apartment?" She breathed calmly, attempting to establish control.

"Police, Gotham General Secretary, Gotham General CEO...until you're cleared of any accused criminal charges…you don't have a job" David explained trying to judge Scarlett's reaction as her eyes flickered over the floor.

"What did you tell the police? Word for word" Scarlett murmured quietly as she linked pieces of information together, wondering if there would ever be a way out for her and if the boy had landed himself in hot water as well.

David looked up a little as he tried to think, the exact words couldn't come to his mind though, everything happened so fast. "I don't remember" He confessed with embarrassment, "I just told them the back story you gave me, that we were related - they believed me well enough"

Scarlett nodded, if they didn't believe him then he wouldn't be here so he at least was in the clear, and judging by the Gotham Police priority list, she guessed the bat would be flying pretty close to the top.

A pause came between them then until Scarlett dropped her hand from her mouth and asked,

"Did you get a job in the coffee shop after?"

It was off topic but made David's mouth tug into a smile quickly, he nodded. Scarlett also forced a weak smile at the small success but she placed a hand on David's shoulder,

"You have to go, and please…please stay away from here, as far as you're concerned you have no idea where I am or what I've done - understand?"

Scarlett's worried expression made David nod, a more comfortable smile was exchanged then. Her shoulders relaxed as they moved towards the door but on the first step she took, Scarlett looked up and froze instantly.

"I'd ask if I were interrupting something but…well when someone's in the place you live without invitation, you can see how courtesy would be postponed" Bane stated plainly as he watched Scarlett quickly rip her hand from David's arm and look worriedly between the man and boy.

David's face paled as he realized the danger he was now in, he'd walked straight into the lion's den with optimism of leaving in the same condition. False optimism. He became jittery and nervously started to stutter an explanation.

"Um, I was just…I didn't know"

Bane pushed himself off the wall. David started to walk hastily towards the door, the only exit; unfortunately the person he was trying to escape stood adjacent to the only way out. The mask on Bane's face accentuated the deep breaths he took as more pent up aggression built up inside him.

David put his hand on the door and tried to pull it wider to allow him an escape, but Bane's strong arm quickly pushed it shut with a loud bang. The young boy jumped back like a jack rabbit but was kept in place when a hand lashed out and secured Bane's grip on his throat. As David began to rise above the floor Scarlett jolted back to life and ran quickly across the room to intervene.

Bane's free arm barred her from getting any closer and he gave her an icy stare.

"He's fine! He won't say anything" She yelled, desperately Scarlett wrapped her hands around Bane's arm in front of her and clung to it, pulling it to her chest.

"Please, please, put him down…please" Pleaded Scarlett as her hands travelled down Bane's forearm before interlinking with his strong fingers and holding both her hands around his own. Reluctantly, with his eyes never leaving Scarlett's, Bane lowered the squirming David back to the ground.

"Don't ever come here again boy" Bane threatened when he released his grip on David's throat fully, not even bothering to cast the boy a glance when he ran from the room.

Under the intensity of Bane's stare Scarlett could only keep the eye contact for a few moments before fluttering her eyes down. She couldn't help but look up again though, peering under her lashes to look at him again.

"Thank you" Scarlett said quietly

Bane mumbled a growl from behind his mask and marched away from Scarlett, taking his hand back to himself and leaving her standing alone in the doorway.

"Did you do it on purpose?" She asked after pause, wondering if there was a reason behind Scarlett being taken on the ransacking of the Stock Exchange.

Bane was in the kitchen by the time the question came out of her mouth and Scarlett wrapped her arms around her body, walking further in the room to look at him. He was opening cupboard doors with unnecessary force and didn't bother to look at her, too preoccupied despite hearing everything she said.

"You put me on the police radar and cost me my job at the hospital" Scarlett stated plainly, "You plan to keep me here for however long for apparently no reason, you won't tell me your name and you won't show me your face."

"You know my name" Bane swung around and slammed his fists on the kitchen counter harshly; his breathing was deepened once more. Scarlett shook her head, she wasn't playing this game anymore.

"What mother would call her son Bane?"

"What would a parent-less child in prison call himself?" Bane countered quickly, his brow frowning so deep that his eyes were darkened under the shelter of the skin above. Rolling his shoulder and standing tall again Bane growled lowly while turning his back to her, "Make yourself busy".

Scarlett didn't move like he asked; she stood rooted to the floor exactly where she was and watched as Bane's massive hand reached around the back of his head and began to fiddle with the mask. Another hand brought a syringe from his pocket and placed it on the surface in front of him.

The sound of pressure being released filled the room, but Bane didn't remove the metal shroud, he sensed Scarlett's presence still in the room and froze. With all the confidence she possessed Scarlett manouvered closer to Bane's side.

There was silence between them as Scarlett stood on tip toes and raised her hands above her, reaching for the mask. Bane didn't flinch but his eyes were closed as gently Scarlett took the mask off, uncovering Bane's features.

Placing the heavy mask down Scarlett took up the syringe Bane abandoned and adjusted his arm till a prominent vein in his forearm was able to take the injection easily.

When the click of glass touched the worktop Bane opened his eyes and looked down at Scarlett at his side. Scarlett took her time analysing the planes of his face before, with another bloom of confidence rose up and connected her lips to his.


	17. Bane's Whore

It was a fleeting kiss, lasting only a few tender moments where both Bane and Scarlett remained motionless until the latter party withdrew gently. Scarlett made eye contact with the villain before turning away and lingering her caress on the cast aside mask which watched them from the counter. She padded softly out of the kitchen and took a seat on the arm of the sofa to face Bane who remained frozen in the kitchen, watching her. Both were confused as each other as to what just happened and couldn't find any words.

More silence came between them until with an unintelligible grunt, Bane pivoted his body to face the cabinets in search of food before the small anaesthesia wore off and the pain his mask prevented returned.

"You're watching me" Bane stated as he brought his findings in front of him, using his hands to concoct a meal. Scarlett swished her head to look out of the window with a red flush as Bane pointed out the piecing gaze she had on him despite the fact he faced away from her.

Scarlett peered over her shoulder and looked back when she noticed he still faced the opposite direction. As her lips moved open to speak the synthetic beeping of a phone interrupted, Bane palmed the technology and held it against his ear.

He remained silent initially but as the speaker came to the end of their sentence he nodded contentedly and said the caller's name as confirmation, ambivalently arranging his plans current progress from the other person in the room.

"Talia".

Scarlett pulled her lip to the side uneasily as she thought over the recent events that played out; her mind was an endless string of unanswered questions and random information that didn't link up.

She looked up then as the phone was clapped shut once more and chucked out in front of Bane carelessly. Just as the phone struck the hard surface it began to make the awful piercing noise again, hurting Scarlett's sensitive eardrums and making her wince.

Once again the phone was snapped open and held to Bane's ear, the caller was met with his silence again. Scarlett wrinkled her brow in unison as Bane wrinkled his angrily at the tone meeting his ear. To this caller Bane didn't utter a single word and just pocketed the phone with a scowl.

"Who were they?" Scarlett chirped up in a cracked voice.

After swallowing what remained of his food, Bane hammered his fist on the counter harshly and turned to his faithful mask; pulling it over his head securely. Under his turbulent mood Bane's boots thundered across the floor but Scarlett paid no attention and become sore when the villain didn't reply. Her face soured.

"You can't pick and choose when to talk to me. I am not a toy" She whipped angrily as Bane's frame past her, Scarlett become cold as the masked man stopped and pivoted determinedly towards her. Scarlett bristled when he bent towards her; the croak in his voice sent a shiver down her spine,

"We're leaving, now. Business needs attending to"

Scarlett pushed herself of the arm of the sofa. By altering her position Scarlett's body pushed into Bane's and the pair stared at each other from the different height's – as Bane looked down with his jaw set, Scarlett mirrored the gaze in looking up.

He stepped away from her then, and as he did Scarlett dropped her head to a more comfortable level before striding towards the door. The attempt to gain dominance over the situation by walking ahead was soon lost as Bane took the lead back and Scarlett shadowed him from behind.

The building they journeyed to was grand; a swanky residence where the walls and floor were both a strong gilded marble that screamed 'expensive'. Scarlett hid behind Bane as her little feet padded over the impressive black and white marbled patterns that swirled and spattered over the floor.

"Who lives here?" She whispered into Bane's back.

He made a disgruntled noise from behind the mask before answering in a put out voice, "Rats". Bane's eyebrows darted downwards angrily at the word. Scarlett quirked an eyebrow in question but seeing as the tour guide faced away from her, the gesture went unnoticed.

They reached the penthouse suite and no manners came from Bane as he casually twisted the door handle, held it ajar for Scarlett and walked into the room with an at ease stride.

Scarlett was tentative as she followed suit and listened carefully as voices deeper in the residence argued loudly.

"We told him it was urgent" The more placid conservationist said.

"Then _where _is he?!" The other voice replied urgently, Scarlett could practically see the invisible man pacing back and forth, his jaw set and arms tensed. Bane could hear it as well; he rounded the corner into the central room and rolled his shoulders.

"Speak of the devil…" Bane's head lowered, like a predatory lion watching and waiting for its prey to move suddenly, spurring him into an attack. Scarlett looked at the two wiry men talking to one another; only when the more formal man turned did Bane finish his sentence.

"And he shall appear"

The man was unimpressed and held his arms out either side of him, searching for an answer to his question. "What the hell's going on?"

"The plan is proceeding as expected." Bane didn't bite at the comment but Scarlett could tell he was hiding his anger, building it up like water behind a dam as he replied to the man's question. A glinting caught Scarlett's eyes then and she strained her eyes to zoom in on the gold badge pinned neatly on the man's suit. In neat type it read 'Daggett' which made Scarlett's eyes light up quickly as she pieced together more information.

Daggett owned the entire construction companies Gotham city employed, 'Why on earth would Bane be here to see him?' Scarlett asked herself.

"You see me running Wayne Enterprises?!" Daggett become more agitated and marched towards Bane with his mouth twisting dramatically as he got more worked up.

"Your stock exchange hit didn't work, _friend_. And now you've got my construction crews working all hours around the city? How's that supposed to help my company absorb Wayne's?"

Ignoring Daggett, Bane turned to the other more timid looking man that Scarlett had paid no attention to till now. "Leave us" He ordered, rotating his head around to then instruct Scarlett. "You too"

Daggett didn't like that, he was the top dog of this group and nobody was going to order his staff around in his own house. "You stay right there. I'm in charge!" He yelled loudly.

Bane put a gentle hand on Daggett's shoulder and looked down at him. The hierarchy was quickly restored, despite the gesture appearing calm there was a wealth of authority behind it, Daggett crumpled.

"Do you feel in charge?" Bane asked with a quirked eyebrow and looked back up at Daggett's crony who spasmed slightly before quickly leaving the room. Scarlett continued to watch the scene but Bane looked at her with the same piercing stare then and she to left the room.

Outside the living room there were small steps and Scarlett tried to search out a name tag on this man's grey suit but there wasn't one. She avoided his gaze but stood at his side. Both could hear the continued conversation between Daggett and Bane.

The wavering in Daggett's voice gave away the emotion. "I've paid you a small fortune"

"And this gives you power over me?" Came the quick reply.

Bane carried on after the short silence span, "Your money and infrastructure have been important. Till now"

Scarlett opened her mouth as she took a sharp breath but it was hidden under Daggett's pleading question, "What _are _you?"

"Gotham's reckoning. Come to end the borrowed time you've all been living on..." Bane's voice was now in full villain mode and Scarlett winced under the imposing tone. It was frightening.

"You are true evil" Daggett accused.

"I am necessary evil." Bane answered and a sharp cracking echoed around the room behind them. It made Scarlett flinch as she knew exactly what happened and she fought to hide the retching that took over throat.

"Bane's whore afraid of bloodshed?" Daggett's man asked her cruelly before walking into the other room off to the side. Scarlett looked at him in shock with her wide eyes and collapsed heavily onto the low steps behind her, putting a shaky hand to her lips.


	18. Lullaby

"You're not talking" Bane stated plainly once they were back in the small apartment, he eyed Scarlett warily as she walked into the room in front of him, taking a seat on the window sill. Her features were traced with melancholy as she fingered the cold, frosted glass delicately.

Bane slammed the door to break the silence and Scarlett didn't take her eyes off the window pane as he stormed around the room loudly.

"You didn't ask me anything" She answered plainly in a dull voice as her hand dropped back into her lap and it's fingers started to massage her palm. Bane's hands clenched into fists as he watched her; as they left Daggett's home she changed, losing the spark of vitality that made her so captivating.

"What did Stryver say to you?" After a pause Bane deduced that the weasel like man might have caused the Doctor to turn into this broken doll state. He wasn't prepared for the reaction he got; Scarlett stood up sharply and whipped her body around to face him, causing a flurry of wild blonde hair to billow around her.

"Of course! I can see and hear you killing people left right and centre but the _one _thing that upsets me is a comment made by a little man who I don't even know. That's what you really think?! Well before I came here I had morals and despite all of this, I'd like to keep some" She spat before beginning to breathe heavily, the pace of her argument taking its toll on her small lungs.

"What did he say?" Bane persisted in his usually calm demeanour after waiting a few moments for Scarlett's breathing to settle.

That didn't impress her, and she sighed in exasperation, holding her hands up to her head like claws as she failed to process Bane's logic or behaviour. Rather than answering Scarlett walked away, past Bane, making sure she went around the outside of sofa to get maximum distance from the masked man.

She didn't get far as Bane cut her off her path and gripped her arms with his hand, pushing her abruptly into the nearest wall. Scarlett squeaked at the sudden movement and tried to push her way out of the trap; she hit Bane's chest weakly as a last resort when his massive frame didn't move. In fact in response to Scarlett's attempts to get away, Bane pushed himself closer to her, making sure she knew exactly how strong he was.

"Okay, _stop" _Scarlett withered against the wall and closed her eyes, she placed her hands on Bane's shoulders in a vain attempt to create a slight amount of distance. "I get it, you're stronger than me. Point proved"

Bane didn't leave his question lie,

"I'm not repeating myself again"

Scarlett looked him in the eye and remembered the villain's distaste for repetition; she could see the waves of anger beginning to crash against the back of his eyes. A red hue of embarrassment began to creep onto Scarlett's cheek and she turned her head to the side, resting it into the wall behind to avoid Bane's eye contact.

"He called me your whore" She said plainly, keeping her voice devoid of emotion. "You said the people of Gotham were living on borrowed time…this whole criminal rampage is a lot bigger than stealing from the Stock Exchange isn't it?"

The change of topic made Scarlett confident enough to look back at Bane, he was staring down pensively thinking before looking back up and answering "Yes". On the answer Bane watched the girl, judging her reaction. There was a silent.

"You're not going to tell me" She whispered uncertain whether she meant the words as a statement or question. Scarlett couldn't help but wonder what the big plan was but there was a one hundred percent chance she wouldn't like it. It was better if she didn't know.

Bane stepped away from her, allowing her more space to feel at ease, he rubbed the side of his face and grunted absently, not knowing what to say. The pair went their separate ways then, Scarlett walked into the kitchen on her stomachs orders after it growled loudly and Bane marched over to the sofa, sitting heavily into the cushions with a sigh.

Scarlett cast glances his way as she prepared the small plate of food for herself,

"Would you like something?" She asked as she remembered her manners, when Bane shook his head no Scarlett picked up her plate and impatiently popped a grape into her mouth before settling on the sofa opposite him.

After picking and pecking at her food Scarlett, put her plate to the side and noticed Bane's eyes on her. Unsettled she sat up a little straighter but kept the stare.

"Sing for me" Bane said offhand and Scarlett was further surprised as she watched him fold his arms behind his head and close his eyes peacefully. Her lower lip was pressed into her teeth nervously, she didn't want to sing.

Peeping his eye open to see why Scarlett was still sat there Bane scratched his head and closed his eye again. "The one you sang for the sewer orphans"

That made Scarlett raise an eyebrow, but she did favour that song and under Bane's instructions, her lips began to move slowly just letting the lyrics slip quietly out and fill the silent room.

"_Black is the colour of my true love's hair_

_His lips are like a rose so fair_

_He has the sweetest smile and the gentlest hands_

_And I love the ground whereon he stands_

_I love my love and well he knows_

_I love the ground whereon he goes_

_And how I wish the day would come_

_When he and I can be as one_

_Black is the colour of my true love's hair_

_His lips are like a rose so fair_

_He has the sweetest smile and the gentlest hands_

_And I love the ground whereon he stands_

_I go to the Clyde and mourn and weep_

_Satisfied I never will sleep_

_I will write him a letter just a few short lines_

_And I'd suffer death ten thousand times_

_Black is the colour of my true love's hair"_

As she finished the song, Scarlett looked over to Bane noticed the rhythmic heavy breathing filling the room, his eyes were still closed and there was a slightly loll to his head, but still his posture was perfect. It made Scarlett smile to think of the villain doing the most human of things, and though she knew he'd be alert once more if anything moved around him, it was nice to see the human side.

The windows showed nothing but black sky when Scarlett turned her head to look outside, it had to be late by now, and lack of sleep caught up with her again in that moment. She lay on her sofa gently after carefully placing her discarded plate on the floor.

Before closing her eyes Scarlett looked over at Bane once again, the imagery still making her smile.


	19. The Shadows Belong To Him

"It's getting colder" Scarlett commented as she sat on the concrete steps, sensing a presence behind her she angled her head to the side. Her head raised as the figure stepped closer, at her side; Bane reached out and touched her head with his hand slightly before watching Scarlett stand up.

As she did, Scarlett tilted her head up and looked up and the blank canvas sky above her, vacant of any grey or blue. It was definitely getting colder.

They walked the familiar path into the sewers together, bending and weaving through the service tunnels until they came to the centre where the make shift camp was. Scarlett watched as Bane began to pilfer around his desk, picking up and discarding paper after paper post inspection.

"Y'still make me look twice when I catch you in the sewers princess, you stand out like a sore thumb" Breaking the silence, Craig sauntered up behind her, a permanent grin ever on his face as he appraised the blonde girl that didn't fit in among the sewer folk. Scarlett looked at the ground and nodded with an uncomfortable smile at him.

"How's your arm Craig?" She asked pleasantly, analysing the limb as Craig held it in front of him; doing some awkward shuffle to prove he was fine.

"You done a proper job Scar, I'll give you that, give me a couple more days and I'll be back in the professional arm wrestling business" He laughed.

Scarlett joined in with the laughter and although there were times when she was nothing but weary of the boy she'd nursed back to health, she couldn't help but find his humour infectious.

"But would you win Kennedy?" Bane had stretched his posture from hunching over the table and looking through paper work to rolling his shoulders absently as he walked forward. Scarlett watched Bane carefully as he drew level with Craig, putting a hand on his chest. He bent down and extended his index finger into the man's face calmly, "That's the question"

The tensioned lingered there a moment before Bane snapped back to the project at hand and tipped his head back to look at Scarlett, then back to Craig. "Back to work, come on Doctor we have an appointment to keep"

Well, obviously Scarlett had no clue what Bane was talking about, he never told her anything about any part of the intricate spider web scheme and nor did she want to know, fearing it would be too awful to consider. Plus she couldn't help but linger on that stupid nickname he continuously called her, she was a nurse after all.

Craig disappeared swiftly and it was just her and Bane once more, walking deeper into the tunnels into paths that Scarlett was seeing for the first time. There was a new central chamber, layered and protected by mesh; it even had a walkway suspended above ground.

"Take her" Bane stated into the air. Scarlett looked side by side in panic as she noted the mercenaries above her standing guns to hand on the upper levels. She was grabbed from behind as Bane walked out onto the metal walkway. He was only a few feet away when the lights were extinguished suddenly.

The man gripping Scarlett tightly in place, eased his grip slowly to calm her down before leaning into her ear to whisper, "Keep quiet, you blow the cover and we'll pay the price". The voice was unfamiliar to her but, figuring it would be easier to just agree she nodded her head and relaxed her tense body language. The mercenary took no comfort in her compliance and held her in place still, his one arm locking around her side while the other secured around her collar bone.

The slamming of a grate made Scarlett jump out of reaction and her eyes blinked quickly to adjust to the lights which had once again illuminated the cave. When her eyes came back to normal she gasped quietly.

A black figure stood opposite Bane on walkway, a masked figure whose cape wavered behind him as a draft of breeze whipped around the tunnel. He turned back to the woman behind the grate once realising the trap he'd been pushed into.

"You've made a serious mistake" The guttural growl warned from beneath the black mask of Batman. Scarlett didn't like this one bit, she sensed the atmosphere in the room, it was screaming at her like a badly played violin.

She couldn't take her eyes off the scene as Bane walked forward, both his hands holding the thick vest over his body. "Not as serious as yours" He commentated, the tone of his voice barely managing to mask the excitement coursing in each muscle.

Scarlett's hands went up to her throat and held onto the mercenaries arm, trying to relieve his grip slightly as she angled forward. He didn't budge.

Batman locked his gaze onto the villain in front of him, "Bane" He greeted menacingly. Bane remained calm and kept his voice slick as he analysed the bat.

"Let us not stand on ceremony here, _Mr Wayne" _He said, exaggerating the hero's identity before walking slowly and doggedly forward. Scarlett was frozen as she heard the revealed identity, she definitely wasn't one to praise the vigilante especially after the Harvey Dent stories she'd seen. That didn't change the people he saved and things he did before that. He was a hero.

The girl who betrayed Batman was less sure of her decision when the name echoed off the cave walls. Suddenly Scarlett's attention was back on the two men; they met in the centre of the walkway, Bane began to cast off and avoid Batman's strikes until with ease, his own hand enclosed around the Bat's, catching his fist.

"Peace has cost you strength, victory has defeated you" Said Bane plainly, he was the favourite to win this fight by a long shot. Then Bane's assault began, he used Batman's own fist like a school bully as a weapon. He threw fist after fist, beating Batman down.

Scarlett turned her head away from the fight but kept it there only a moment before recoiling away from the mercenary's hairy arm which pressed into her cheek. As Batman did land a powerful punch on Bane, the villain decided to toy with the hero, showcasing just how strong he was.

Scarlett winced as Bane stood there with his arms at his side, doing nothing while Batman tried to get back the advantage. Tightly Scarlett clawed at the forearm around her, she couldn't do anything else, just be a bystander.

Bane grew bored and kicked out, knocking Batman over the railing so he fell heavily onto the harsh concrete below. Wasting no time Bane used one of the floor to ceiling chains to climb down and continue the fight.

Scarlett wasn't reprieved from viewing the fight, the mercenary holding her was too interested to let his own view go, so she was pulled to the edge of the balcony. As much as she tried to crane her hearing to listen in on the rival's conversations, Scarlett's hearing failed her and she could only pick up certain sentences.

Four objects were tossed from Batman's belt, exploding in mini clouds of smoke around Bane but the villain didn't take his eyes off his target and watched as the fallen hero back further away, pushing himself across the floor.

Now it was purely painful to watch; Bane was merciless and didn't let Wayne get away for a moment, all Scarlett heard was the strong punches and Batman's groan of pain. Her eyes clamped shut tight, hearing the whoosh of lights being shut down her eyes opened again. She could see nothing. But now, she had more focus, her gaze was no longer stolen by the fight, and she zoned in on the conversation.

"You merely adopted the dark, I was born in it, formed by it...I didn't see the light until I was already a man. And by then it was nothing to me but _blinding…" _Bane's voice was frightening and in her fear Scarlett tried to step back, to no avail.

A small device was thrown to Bane midway through his speech, the villain toyed with it, his finger dancing over the button as he said,

"I will show you where I've made my home while preparing to bring justice. Then...I will break you" He boasted and then the detonator was pressed. Scarlett was thrown back onto the floor as smoke rumbled up the walls of the chamber, igniting explosives and causing the thick ceiling to fragment and drop into the room instantaneously.

The man holding Scarlett lost interest in his instructions from Bane and left her, he wanted to be in the centre of the action, and quickly he followed the other men up the ropes and into the room above ground.

Free to move as she liked, on her hands and knees Scarlett crawled to the edge of the floor and peered below at what was going on between Bane and Batman. Her heart swelled when she saw Batman rise, 'Come on don't give up!' she mentally yelled.

It was pointless, Bane had won and he sighed loudly.

"Ahh! I was wondering what would break first, your spirit…"

Batman tried to attack but was forced to fold beneath Bane's punch. Bruce fell to the floor again and this time there was no pause, Bane walked over and hauled him over his head as if he were nothing more than a bag of feathers.

"…or your body" As he spoke Bane let his opponent fall back to the floor, sending his knee up half way to meet him and breaking Wayne's back easily.

Scarlett watched Bane pull away the man's cracked mask as a trophy before walking away and tossing it aside carelessly.

Cold, alone and terrified by the graphic display of violence performed in front of her, Scarlett pushed off her hands and stood up quickly. Scarlett's hair flew around her as she snapped her head side to side; nobody was around her so she did the first thing her body screamed at her to do. Into the nearest tunnel she ran, slamming her feet in front of her and thanking her stars when she realised all the men were too busy exploring Batman's armoury rather than patrolling sewer tunnels.

It didn't stop her heart pounding though. Scarlett was reminded of one thing back there, the shadows belong to Bane.


	20. The Dent Act

By the time Scarlett was clear of the sewer tunnels, her lungs were screaming for oxygen and the lack of the vital air started to make her dizzy. She didn't stop searching for something, though she didn't know what, this place was unfamiliar to her. Her legs wouldn't slow down and she skidded onto a main street after several sharp turns.

People stared at her and began to whisper with barely hushed voices, like a wild rabbit in the headlights Scarlett looked at each of them before trying to reclaim a clear head. Instantaneously her fingers curled into her palms and started to rub small patterns over her skin.

Her head was bowed slightly as she tried to blend in to the crowd despite the tsunami wave thoughts that crashed against her skull. Suddenly her shoe caught on a piece of uneven concrete and Scarlett catapulted forward. Expecting to hit the ground, Scarlett was surprised when a hand caught her and suspended her above the concrete before hauling her up again.

"Excuse me miss?"

Quickly Scarlett looked up and peered under her lashes, wishing she was invisible when she zoned in on the dark navy uniform of the police officer holding her. Trying to take her arm back as her own, Scarlett stood up and stuttered slightly as she noticed the grip the man still had on her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, attempting to crane his head to analyse her features as she craned away from him with a bowed head. As she stuttered out a 'Yes' the man seemed more confident suddenly and stood up straight, a professional demeanour came over him.

"Would you walk this way please?" It was a question but there was no option of a negative answer, Scarlett was led across the street where a GCPD car awaited. There was another officer seated in the passenger side of the car, the dark haired man quickly slipped his coffee into a cup holder and hopped out of the car to assist his partner.

The original officer looked at his partner before turning back to Scarlett steering her to the bonnet of the car,

"I'm arresting you on suspicion of aiding and abetting a wanted criminal of the Gotham City Police Department, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you – Do you understand these rights?"

Scarlett's palms began to sweat and her voice cracked as she answered with an unsure "Yes"

The partner took over then, "Please place your hands behind your back"

As she did, Scarlett turned her head and saw the people walking on the street all stop and stare as the officer enclosed cold, steel handcuffs over her wrists, locking them in place. Ashamed and embarrassed of the whole scene, Scarlett used her hair as a curtain to shield her face and was more than happy to be seated in the back seat of the car.

"Miss Scarlett Jennifer Sinclair, my name is Peter Foley I'm the Deputy Police Commissioner and I'll be questioning you while you're in police custody" The blonde man in front of Scarlett toyed with the brown paper folder in his hands before placing it on the metal table between them. He got serious then and placed both his hands on the table, crouching down to Scarlett's level.

"Do you know why you're here?" Said Foley plainly looking her in the eye.

"Yes" Scarlett equally as plain, she was tired now and just wanted to be left alone by everyone. Her answer made the second class police commissioner sigh. He picked up the brown folder for second time and this time, he pulled some of the contents out, placing it on the table and using his hand to turn it around for Scarlett to see.

They were photos. Photos taken from the cameras that filmed Bane's escape from the Stock Exchange and stills from the Stock Exchange CCTV were presented to her; Scarlett was in every single one and never a considerable distance from Bane's side.

"How do you know Bane?" The man pressed on with the interview.

Scarlett maintained her eye contact with the man in front of her, honesty was the best policy here, "I was _kidnapped _and taken to him with three other people who were employed in the medical industry. The others died and I was kept"

"There isn't a missing person report on you…try again" Foley didn't believe her, he was certain the tear stained girl was a liar. Scarlett stared at him blankly, figuring out how she was being perceived by this man and the people behind the mirrors covering the walls.

Panicking Scarlett leaned forward, "I am not a liar, and I was taken into the sewers to work for him. _Taken. _I didn't volunteer!" The stress coursing through her made her voice weak.

"You know where he is?" Foley ignored her kidnapping claims and pushed the interview on.

Scarlett bit her lip and looked at her hands, "I don't remember, I was always with someone when I went down there, all I know is the sewers. Um, I think the one entrance I went down was near Parkway Terrace – when I was first taken I was walking on the side street behind the hospital, we walked for a while before coming to the tunnels though"

Foley was exasperated and clenched his fists in frustration, "So you can tell us nothing about his location except a network of tunnels that spans through the entire part of this city"

It did sound vague when he put it bluntly, Scarlett couldn't deny that.

"It's something" Scarlett defended meekly.

Foley lost his temper and slammed his hands on the table, making Scarlett jump in fright, "It's nothing! You've given us nothing!" Scarlett waited for the man to calm down and watched him walk around the room trying to settle back into the good cop routine.

"I want my phone call" Scarlett choked out quickly; she knew that a phone call was part of her rights and she was going to use it. There was only one person she wanted to speak to. Foley waited until finally he realised there was nothing he could do and had a small phone brought in for her.

With shaking hands Scarlett dialled the number and pressed the technology desperately to her ear, there were several beeps until the person picked up.

"Hello?" The gruff voice of her father made Scarlett instantly become emotional and she sobbed loudly before answering, "Da? Da? It's Scarlett" Foley was staring at her the entire time before he lost focus when new thoughts plagued him, but Scarlett was too preoccupied with waiting for her Dad's reply.

It never came.

Three mechanical beeps rang in her ear and suddenly the transmission was changed and a new voice replaced the Scottish accent of her father. "I thought I explained how repetition is something I don't like to partake in" Somehow Bane had managed to intercept her phonecall.

"What do you mean?" Scarlett answered worriedly, her voice became a whisper and she cast a glance at Foley who was too busy walking around the room. Bane's breathing rose when he heard her voice,

"You left, you chose to go to the police when I told you to stay at my side." Said Bane plainly.

"I didn't, I was arrested" Scarlett answered

"And how did they arrest you?" Bane countered, amused by what Scarlett's response would be. He waited as a silent pause came between them when Scarlett realised his point, she had ran, police officers didn't storm into the tunnels and arrest her.

After the pause, if possible Scarlett's voice got quieter, "I didn't know what to do"

"You picked the cards you wanted dealt Doctor, remember that when the MCU choose _their _set of cards" Bane concluded and Scarlett choked out another sob,

"Bane"

Unfortunately the single syllable name caught Foley's attention and he raced over to his suspect and tore the phone out of her hands, pressing it to his own ear as he watched Scarlett look at him with those sorrow filled doe eyes.

"Bane?" Foley's voice was full of anticipation but the vacant expression he wore was replaced with one of pure frustration when Bane's breathy voice answered back mockingly, "Commissioner?" before the dial tone took over.

Anger made Foley cast the phone into the corner of the room, making it fall apart instantly. With laboured heavy breathing the replacement Commissioner turned back to face Scarlett.

"You're going to be charged with the obstruction of justice-" He said calmly while Scarlett shook her head in disbelief, watching the man dish out the punishment in a deadly rising voice. "-you're trial will be as soon as we can arrange it and, seeing as our facilities are full, and the Dent Act permits it, you will be held in Blackgate prison until the trial is held in Gotham's main courthouse – effective immediately"


	21. Little Rabbit

Scarlett began to shake slightly as she stepped out of the police van she'd been roughly transported in. Cold air whipped at her, rushing in from the nearby Gotham Bay and easily penetrating Scarlett's new orange jumpsuit outfit, making her shiver. Two prison guards held her arm; apparently it was as hard to believe she'd been kidnapped as it was to believe she wouldn't run away.

But Scarlett did want to run away, as soon as she saw the imposing steely grey building of Blackgate Penitentiary looming above her, she wanted to run as far away possible. The guard's walked her into the building and tightened their grip when Scarlett jumped, reacting to the loud metal gate sliding open to the corridor where the other prisoner's cells were.

Her fellow orange jumpsuit wearers attention was caught, all of them pressed against their cell gates, reaching out and pushing their tattoo covered arms through the bars. The noise was deafening, Scarlett was assaulted with catcalls and whistling as the guards' pushed her into the centre of the corridor, walking behind her to keep her on path.

Frantically Scarlett looked side to side with frightened eyes at all the thugs and criminals clambering at them. As she reached the middle of the corridor one of the men launched at the bars with his full body weight causing a loud metal clang that made Scarlett jump back. As she moved off the centre of the path, the occupant of the left cell she was opposite reached out and caught hold of the baggy material she wore.

Startled at being pulled back, Scarlett launched herself in the other direction strongly and was freed from the grip. Ironically she moved too far and the burly rotund man whose tattoos were so disfigured by the hair covering his arm, and fat beneath his skin they looked like child's doodles, grabbed her.

She was clasped around the waist and roughly pulled so her back smashed into the white paint peeling steel bars. As she cried out at the pain the guard's ran into action, their batons were produced and began to beat away at the prisoners whose hands crashed over her.

They soon receded after a few battering from the two guards, one of the uniformed men pulled a thankful Scarlett back onto the centre path where they waited for the other man to join them. When he did Scarlett hastily propelled herself down the path and stopped when she was right at the end of the room.

The cell she was assigned was right at the end of the line, her eyes began to tear as she looked back down the line of criminals still leaning over the railings of their cells. "Can I get Cell Twelve open please?" The one guard bellowed. There was barely a second's pause when the metal door opened for Scarlett to timidly walk into.

Still in disbelief at her situation Scarlett eyeballed the room, the dingy, grotty, cupboard size room and whipped around as she heard the door shut again. The younger guard looked at her with pity, he signalled her to come forward, "Cuffs Sinclair" He instructed, holding his hand out to steady Scarlett's hands as he unlocked the cuff on her wrists.

As they left, Scarlett wondered back to the single bed rammed in the corner and sat gingerly on the edge. "I haven't done anything" She whispered painfully before using her feet to push further back on the mattress and lean on the wall for support as her sobs took over.

"Boss, the number's being called again. Call duration – 28 seconds and counting" Craig handed the small device and a palm pilot over to Bane who roughly took them and nodded his head abruptly, signalling Kennedy to leave and the three other men to follow. Watching the small screen he pressed the one button and held the phone to his ear waiting for the three dial tones which would disconnect the one caller, in exchange for him.

It was easy enough for the technology men to find out a way for Bane to be notified every time a number phoned Scarlett's father. All he had to do was identify the call as one from inside Gotham, thus identify the caller as Scarlett and intercept it so rather than speaking to her own flesh and blood, Scarlett was forced into a conversation with him.

"Can you not let me speak with my father for more than twenty seconds?" A quiet voice asked calm but angry. Bane looked at the hole in the hot land where he had served time all his life, where Bruce Wayne was now being held. He didn't like revisiting his past.

"I would think that if you interrupt the only phone call I'm allowed a day, that there would be a reason behind it" Scarlett spat out, trying to pull some form of conversation from the man of few words but he was still there looking at the worst prison on earth before he altered his vision to look at the horizon.

Bane winced and looked at the ground once again, "You went off the plan" he stated dryly, trying to control his temper as the small technology he held almost fractured under his grip.

Scarlett paused and breathed a laugh without any trace of humour before countering, "Well, I'm certainly paying for it now" Bane frowned and listened carefully as he heard Scarlett controlling her breathing, he closed his eyes and pictured her sparrow hands rubbing their delicate patterns to calm her down.

Scarlett was getting worked up now, her temper was kicking in, he could tell by the meek exhales that sounded through the speaker of the phone as she failed to remain calm. "Plans need to change sometimes, not everybody will do everything _you _want them to do, the _way _you want them to do it"

Then she hung up and Bane heard the monotonous drone of the dial tone through the walls of his ears. Bane threw the phone on the floor and angrily cried out, curling his hands into fists and holding them to his face, hitting the metal of his mask in frustration.

Regaining control he scooped up the still intact phone and breathed out deeply before tying in the previous number and hitting call. It was a little while before someone answered,

"'Ello" A gruff voice chewed into the speaker and Bane's brows instantly tensed into a fiercely angry expression. Bane placed the man as an older veteran of the prison, judging by the weathered voice speaking to him.

"Do you know who I am?" Bane asked in his calmly angry voice that accentuated the masks mechanical breathing. The person on the other end of the telephone answered with a bored no.

"You know the new woman they've brought to the penitentiary?" asked Bane.

"Which one, the one who broke some guys arm before even getting to her cell or the rabbit in headlights girl?" The voice answered, Bane scowled at the comments, there was no way Scarlett would break anybody's arm.

"Make sure that everyone in that prison knows not to touch a hair on that rabbit's head…Bane" He warned dangerously, cutting the phone off altogether when the small gasp of recognition answered him with the confirmation.

With a final look at the hellhole prison he commanded, Bane walked away and tossed the technology back at Craig who caught them easily. "Don't interfere with the line again" Bane ordered declaratively, leaving the mercenaries who came with him to find their own way.


	22. Rogues vs Monuments

Gotham City Rogues vs. Rapid City Monuments, which was a big day in the football lover's calendar. Scarlett was a football fan, although considering the length of time she'd lived in an American City she thought a certain understanding of the game would have come to her by now. The guards at the prison were also presumably football fans who couldn't bear to miss the bloodbath game. Rather than the sparse scheduled TV time prisoners were supposed to have - good behaviour pending - the two TV's either ends of the cell block were alive with the cheering of football fans.

Scarlett walked from bed and leant against the bars of her cell, each of her hands curling around the cold metal bars. She craned her neck trying to get a decent view of the screen - this was her only form of entertainment that didn't consist of prisoners talking about Bane or hungrily looking at everything but her face.

Prisoners began to beat their meaty hands against the walls and bars of their cell thunderously when the Rogues poured out from the changing room and lined up on the side of the pitch. Howls ignited when the Monuments mirrored the home team, as well as some less than appealing language from the more hard-core criminal fans. When the little boy took his place dead centre of the stadium Scarlett smiled and she mouthed the national anthem lyrics in unison with the sweet, high pitched tone that silenced the rowdy crowd.

"Well that was Toby Glatt singing the national anthem there, I have to say a very moving rendition, we have to remember this boy, just twelve years old singing in front of all these people" The voice of the one commentator narrated simply as the little boy left the field.

Scarlett rubbed her neck as a dull ache settled into her muscle tissue; she looked back to the screen quickly as a murmuring rumble sounded through the speakers. The cameraman shook a little before the picture was absolute once again,

"Woah seems the crowd is really up for it today, now you have to remember that these two giant teams haven't faced off in three seasons, when quarterback Jo-" Cutting the history of the teams short, the cameraman panned off the desk where the two male commentators sat professionally and zoomed onto the field end.

"Oh my God" Breathed a person off camera.

Scarlett squinted and gasped as she saw the ground beneath the running footballers caving in and swallowing anyone on top of it. The crowd were screaming and the prisoners watching were just as loud. The camera switched then, and the closest one to the action was presented on the old prison TVs. Every player was now in the new canyon that used to be the pitch, except number eight six for the Rogues who turned round to look at the chaos behind him after dropping the leather ball for the game's first touchdown.

Scarlett's mouth widened in shock as she saw the mercenaries flood onto the pitch walking onto a strip of grass that managed to remain intact, a small gathering of them were carrying a mechanical object that glowed with a strange green glow.

"What the hell is that?" One of the prisoners shouted loudly over the noise. Everything was quiet then, deadly silent as he walked out onto the turf like a gladiator entering the arena. Surveying the people around him, Bane paused before stopping to the ground to collect a headset from a dead umpire without care. Scarlett pressed closer to the bars so the cool metal was pressed against her cheek, irritating her delicate skin so it shaded into a delicate flower pink. "Oh my God" She breathed out like the now silent commentator who gazed like everyone else, transfixed by the villain.

"Gotham, take control of your city" Bane started his speech with the same at ease confident tone that Scarlett had seen before. The glowing mechanical device was hauled forward even more and Bane gestured to it without looking, sweeping his arm back and keeping his eyes firmly on the crowd. "This is the instrument of your liberation"

Two mercenaries trailing behind suddenly came forward, gripping a man by his shoulder they propelled him forward harshly until he was level with Bane, then kneeling.

"Identify yourself to the world" Bane instructed before holding the microphone out for the elderly man to croak into. Scarlett quickly cast a glance at the other prisoners; they were all attempting to get the best view of the screen, like her.

"Dr. Leonid Pavel, nuclear physicist" Said the man with his heavy foreign accent crackling out of the TV speakers. Scarlett's eyes were wide at the man's career forte; this certainly was a lot bigger than she ever thought.

"Tell the world what this is" Bane rested his huge hand on Dr Pavel's should and waited for the Doctor to comply with his instructions. "A fully primed neutron bomb, with a blast radius of six miles." The Doctor revealed with more detail than Scarlett needed,' Gotham is going to be in ashes by the end of the day' she thought mournfully.

"And who can disarm this device?" Continued Bane as he looked fleetingly to the ground to get a glimpse of the Doctor who began to shake his head.

"Only me"

Scarlett's eyes began to glaze with moisture as she sensed where this conversation was going, she removed her face from the bars and rolled her lips nervously. "Only you" Bane repeated with a nod, he paused and took in the crowd. "Thank you, Doctor." He continued a little bit more upbeat.

Gotham's hope of the weapon being disarmed was extinguished then.

Bane adjusted his grip of the mic before bending down and easily snapping the Doctor's neck, for the whole world to see. Scarlett gasped in sync with the football stadium crowd and undoubtedly, the rest of the world. She stepped back from the cell bars slightly but kept her hold on the cold metal.

Then Bane's speech began,

"The bomb is armed, the bomb is mobile, the identity of the triggerman is a mystery. One of you holds the detonator - we come not as conquerors, but as liberators to return control of this city to the people. At the first sign of interference from the outside world or of people attempting to flee, this anonymous Gothamite, this unsung hero, will trigger the bomb. For now, martial law is in effect. Return to your homes, hold your families close, and wait. Tomorrow you claim what is rightfully yours."

Scarlett let go of the bars and watched as Bane dropped the microphone and strode from the stadium, leaving its occupants and the rest of the world to cry out in fear and murmur of any possible source that would save them. The moisture slipped from Scarlett's eyes as she tripped back before sitting on the mattress, listening to the sound of the prisoners hollering for more as the television was knocked off and the guard's fought back for control.

She only had herself for comfort in this place so her knees came up to her chest, allowing Scarlett's small arms to wrap around them and her head to rest on them perfectly. Her breathing deepened as she tried to calm down, trying to digest everything going on.


	23. Find Her

It was early the next day when Bane's plan truly burst into its full stride, three of Bruce Wayne's stolen tumbler vehicles propelled through the streets of Gotham, heading towards the penitentiary near the bay.

News crews were rushing around attempting to adjust their cameras to remain sturdy on the tripod's hurriedly being opened. All the cameras pointed at the middle vehicle, where Bane, in his military winter coat emerged from. He stood with a domineering wide stance upon the tumblers roof staring at Blackgate prison walls with disdain.

In the prison tower's the guard's looked nervously down, gulping fearfully and exchanging worried glances with their nearest co-workers.

"Behind you stands a symbol of oppression. Blackgate prison…" Unseen behind the veil of his coat pockets, Bane's palms clenched into tight fists. He pulled them out then and relaxed slightly, resting his palms on the hem of the metal vest strapped to him.

In the cellblock every prisoner strained to hear the words of the man who they all know regarded as their redemption, their way out of prison life. Scarlett bit her lip as she sat on the small bed assigned to her, listening to Bane's speech with her eyes closed and head resting on the broken tile wall behind her.

"Where a thousand men have languished for years…under the Dent Act…Under the name of this man"

The camera crews zoomed closer for Bane's close up and the villain frowned as he unfolded a poster of Harvey Dent and held it aloft.

The paper was held over his head while Bane looked at the floor, speaking with hyperbole he tried to convey the grit, corruption and sleaze that Gotham was coated in.

"Harvey Dent, who has been held up to you as _the shining_ example of justice and good…You have been supplied with a false idol, to stop you tearing down this corrupt city!" Bane spat as he tore the photo up, exaggerating the movements as he waited to reveal Harvey Dent's true side.

Scarlett sat up at the revelation and walked to the bars of her cell, prisoners began to shout and jeer their agreement, and strain through the cell bars to wave they arms around excitedly to hear more. The guards through the cell block entrance fidgeted and continued to look on nervously.

"Harvey Dent. In the words of Gotham's Police Commissioner, James Gordon..." Bane plunged his hand into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a wedge of neatly folded papers. He looked at them carefully and began to read aloud, performing the speech for the cameras in front of him but never taking his eyes off the white sheets.

"The Batman didn't murder Harvey Dent he saved my boy, then took the blame for Harvey's appalling crimes, so that I could _to my shame _build a lie around this fallen idol." Bane looked at the crowd and held the paper further away in his hand; he shook his head in disgust.

"I praised the madman who tried to murder my own child" Bane continued reading, "but I can no longer live with my lie, it is time to trust the people of Gotham with the _truth _and it is time for me to resign"

Bored with reading now Bane waved the papers in his hands around slightly and frowned, "and do you accept this man's resignation?!" He yelled powerfully.

People in the crowd shouted their 'Yes's'. The prisoners answered him too; all of them gripping the bars that held them tightly and pulling strongly against their bonds while screaming and jeering their agreement. Bane wasn't done yet.

"And do you accept the resignation of all of these liars?! All the corrupt?!" He continued before being answered by more and more people in the crowd shouting 'Yes' while the prisoner's voices bellowed out louder.

"We take back Gotham from the _corrupt…_" Bane swept his arm widely, signalling to the tumbler on his right to kick into gear. The vehicles turret sprang up instantly and locked onto to its target. "…the _rich" _People in front of the prison's doors ran then, realising what was going to happen.

"…the oppressors of _generations_ who've kept you down with the myth of opportunity. And we give it to you, the people. Gotham is yours - none shall interfere. Do as you please..."

The tumbler fired its ammo and blew down the front metal gates as if they were mere dandelions, Bane's voice deepened as he issued his command, "But start by storming Blackgate and freeing the oppressed..." Men started to surge through the burning gates, Bane looked at the man standing by the side of the massive vehicle. Kingsley adjusted his gun and looked up at his boss, "Find her" Bane instructed plainly before looking back at the unfolding riot.

Scarlett flinched from the thunderous vibrations that raked over the floor, repercussions of the explosion that just opened up Blackgate for anybody to walk into. She backed away from the cell door as she heard horrendous noises of guards being beaten to a pulp.

Groans of metal being drawn back sounded then, as the doors of every single cell were automatically unlocked, freeing all the prisoners inside. There was no cell opposite Scarlett's; she was situated right at the very end of the corridor, all she caught a glimpse of were occupants of the nearest cell to hers excitedly push their way out with eager expressions.

A figure came into her sight then and she tipped her head to the side to ensure the sight of Kingsley sauntering to the middle of her closed cell door was accurate. She spotted the gun firmly pressed into his side. He smirked at her,

"Somebody wants a word with you" He stated with an edge of danger and a glint of delight twinkling in his eye. Just as he was about to open the cell, before he could pull the door bar towards him, Kingsley's face was slammed forward, knocking him unconscious against the metal.

He fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes as a slender woman, wearing the same orange jumpsuit as Scarlett stepped over him to get a good look at her.

"Come on kid, what are you waiting for let's go" She urged Scarlett impatiently gesturing her hand as she looked around for any other possible threats.

Scarlett walked forward and pulled the metal door towards her, stepping aside as it swung open allowing her to pass. She was shorter than this woman and had to angle her head to look her in the eye.

"You expect me to leave with a stranger whose name I don't even know?" Scarlett answered back, she recognised the woman as the figure who threw Batman into the lion's den, forced to fight Bane and have his spine snapped for the trouble.

The woman was taken a back and scoffed, "Selina Kyle, pleasure to meet you", she stated sarcastically before gesturing to the thug beneath her feet. "You'd rather leave with one of these?"

Scarlett blinked at Kingsley's body and blinked slowly before turning back to look at Selina, "With all due respect Miss Kyle, I knew him longer than I've know you" Quickly Scarlett turned on her heel and began to walk down the corridor, closing her eyes and clutching her stomach as it gave an uncomfortable squeeze at the sight of the guard's body.

Another mercenary came at her then, jogging over the bodies and making his way towards Scarlett quickly, pushing a few of the stragglers out of his path.

"Scar!" Craig called with recognition before, picking her up off the floor and giving her a hug before putting her back on the floor. Scarlett put a hand to her ribs as they throbbed from the grip he had. "Glad to see you're not dead" He greeted bluntly with an ever present smile that made Scarlett realise he was trying to joke.

"Hello Craig" She smiled meekly at him and walked at his side to leave the awful prison, relief covering her thoughts. Blackgate was somewhere she never wanted to set eyes on again.


	24. New Residence

Scarlett walked through what could only be described as chaos; she heard Bane's voice continue his speech while prisoners raised guns high over their head, captivated by his words. Craig took hold of Scarlett's arm and steered her to the left, away from the main crowd and down the street. She was glad of that; Scarlett didn't want to be at the core of Bane's hostile takeover. It was easy for Scarlett to be led away from that, the pair kept walking.

Craig halted her when they reached a new street; Scarlett lifted her head up a little and gasped as she saw mercenaries ripping people from the more decadent apartment buildings of Gotham. She shied away as Craig tried to lead her down the pavement, people were crying out as their homes were destroyed.

"Come on Princess" Craig urged enthusiastically, he watched Scarlett look down at her arms protectively covering her chest. She was confused and upset, tired and disorientated by all of the chaotic events that barged into her life without warning. She looked up rigidly when a glimpse of luminous orange opposite her, caught her gaze. Scarlett looked at her reflection, taking in the baggy jumpsuit and bags under her eyes, the way her hair hung limply from it messy ponytail.

Craig was tired of waiting and took a more firm posture as he placed a hand on her back and pushed her forward. They moved down the path quickly, as Scarlett's legs began to fatigue, Craig abruptly directed her into the nearest building. Scarlett gazed at the imposing, grey-brick building that she couldn't place as an apartment building or hotel. Walking is she realised that this was one of Gotham's serviced apartments; the street they were on should have indicated that.

The people who stayed here had already been cast into the cold, Scarlett stepped over a piece of glass smashed in the lobby area that was the only indicator of a crime happening. Craig let her go and walked behind the reception desk, snatching an elaborate set of keys off the hook and jingling them between his fingers.

Scarlett smiled unassumingly and followed him to the clean, metallic elevator before stepping in and pressing herself right at the back of the box, clasping the cold metal pole that lined it. The small room was lined with mirrors and Scarlett couldn't bear to look at herself, all she heard was the ping that their surprisingly long elevator ride was over.

Craig waited for Scarlett to leave first and watched as her face wrinkled confusingly, he unlocked the only door of the building and swung it open for her. He paused at the door while Scarlett entered and stopped dead centre of the room, twisting and turning her head she tried to stare at all the rooms without leaving the spot she was frozen in.

"You know my imagination didn't do you justice" Craig commented, Scarlett turned around slowly and raised an eyebrow at him in question. "You look so much better by a bed in real life"

Scarlett snapped her head around and took in the massive bed that looked more comfortable than anything she'd ever seen before. Her face dropped and Craig pushed himself off the door, walking over to her, "Though, I have to say, I think the jumpsuit helps" He added, plucking lightly at the vile, lurid orange material Scarlett wore.

As he took a strand of hair between his fingers and twirled it around absently, Scarlett twisted her mouth in disgust before slapping away his touch. "Stop it Craig" She said firmly before balking away a few miniature steps.

Craig exhaled sharply with a breathy laugh; his face became serious when he looked up at her standing arms crossed with a look of disappointment covering her features.

"You know I don't see you that way Craig, I'm sorry if I didn't make that clear enough for you…really I am" Scarlett said a little softer watching Craig as he leant back a little, breathing out a low whistle and scoffing slightly before pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration and striding from the room.

Walking backwards Scarlett waited until her back touched the wall and slid down the wall decorated with expensive wallpaper. She put her head in her hands and massaged her forehead with the tips of her fingers, her mouth pursed as she sounded out the first curse word that sprang to mind.

"Shit" Whispered Scarlett.

After a few moments she sniffed and opened her eyes wide again, she went to the door and locked it. Moving back into the room her feet padded into the bathroom and hastily ran the hot water on full, watching it pour out and pool into the bottom of the oversized tub.

Moment later Scarlett was submerged in the hot water with clouds of bubbles floating decoratively on the top. Coming back up for air Scarlett ran her hands through her hair and looked around the room, the only thing that caught her attention was the luminous jumpsuit she'd discarded before stepping in the water.

Determined to ignore the lurid clothing she turned back to scrubbing every part of her body with the bodywash she'd located, and furiously washing shampoo into her scalp till the grease disappeared and a wig of foam covered her head.

The next step for Scarlett was bed, stepping from the water she dried her newly cleaned body and removed a pristine white dressing gown from its hook and walked back to the main room, where the bed situated. She peeled back the covers and wriggled in, not caring about her wet hair that seeped into the pillow when her head buried in it.

Sleep didn't come straight away; Scarlett ensured she took a few moments to elongate her legs and arms, feeling the soft material smothering her in comfort, antithesising every moment she spent in the cell at Blackgate. The tiny cot didn't compare to this, not even close.

After the pause for appreciation sleep came, her eyes closed gently and mouth opened slightly as Scarlett fell into a deep heavy, maple-syrup thick sleep which gave the impression that it would never let her wake, ever.


	25. Awakening

She was still sleeping when he walked in, her hand reaching out delicately on the pillow as her still wet hair covered over her face. Scarlett breathed lightly through her parted lips, blind to the new person that entered the room. The floorboards didn't creak as he walked to her side; he hesitated before raising his hand out millimetres from Scarlett's face. It was remarkable how his palm, if he extended it enough would cover her delicate facial features completely.

Before his strong fingertips touched Scarlett he recoiled and took back his hand, bringing it to his side as he marched around to the wide window and peered out. Taking a seat he reclined back fully and continued to watch her until Scarlett began to stir.

Something pulled Scarlett from her sleep; begrudgingly she awoke and softly mumbled a cluster of incoherent words as she found the power to open her eyes. At first her mind was confused, 'Was she no longer in Blackgate?' Then the flood of realisation occurred and she recalled everything, including the pleasant room she'd fallen asleep in.

Greedily Scarlett wanted more sleep but her mind sensed something so, very slowly her head angled around and looked over at the man hunched expectantly in the room corner's chair.

Bane's eyes pointed like a predator as he judged her reaction to seeing him, waiting for her to say something. In the bed Scarlett lifted her upper body slowly and clutched the split of her robe with one hand gently. She too waited for Bane to speak.

When the silence was almost too much for Scarlett to stand another moment, Bane began to speak, asking her a question she didn't expect.

"Are you enjoying the new surroundings?"

She wondered whether it may be a trick question, but after another pause Scarlett nodded her head lightly and answered, "Yes"

"And did you _enjoy _Blackgate?" Bane continued and Scarlett instantly felt the atmosphere in the room drop, it was a trick question and the only feeling she got now was one of entrapment.

This time Scarlett shook her head, "No" She most definitely did not enjoy her time Blackgate Penitentiary. Bane nodded thoughtfully, as if deliberating what her answers meant. He glanced at the floor and then back to Scarlett's big eyes.

"Do you want to return to your apartment?" He probed

Scarlett thought about her answer, "No" She decided after shaking her head first. Bane nodded his head, once again deliberating his thoughts. Arms resting on his knees, Bane steepled his hands and nodded them in sync with his head before asking his next enquiry.

"…Do you want me to go there?" A glint appeared in his dark pupils.

Scarlett's response came quickly as she worked out the hidden meaning behind Bane's questioning, David was hopefully still managing to live in her apartment, Bane was trying to make a point.

"No" She stated quickly, shaking her head more decisively.

Bane's response came quicker though, his posture became stiffer, shoulders rounding over while his strong hands clenched into tight fists. His tone became firmer and there was an edge to his voice that frightened Scarlett.

"Then _why, _when I tell you, when I explain to you what would happen if you left do you go and do it anyway?"

Scarlett glanced at the bedcovers while Bane spoke, she peered up when he stopped speaking and removed herself from the ocean of blankets. Standing up she walked over to him, Bane continued to stare at her the entire time, Scarlett halted an arm's length away from him.

"I was afraid" She answered timidly before raising her head and gaining an inch more confidence, "I didn't want to watch you and Batman fight, breaking each other's bones and tearing strips off each other."

Bane stood up abruptly, and shook out his arms before looking down at Scarlett with a raised eyebrow. "Wayne didn't lay a finger on me" He said firmly.

Scarlett put her knuckle to her lip, she nodded, "I know" Tapping the knuckle on her lip, Scarlett paused, hesitating before she thought over what Bane said and backtracked.

"Would you try to make sure my apartment is safe for him?" Scarlett watched Bane give her a look through his mask, he raised his eyebrow at her. She didn't use his name, feeling that it would piss Bane off no more.

"We make our own way in this life" He answered, subtly declining the proposal. Scarlett's face fell as she thought about the terrible things Gotham's people were going to start turning to survive.

"Innocent people are going to get hurt" Her voice rose slightly and Bane narrowed his gaze in response, staring her down. Scarlett bit her lip as he argued with her. When he didn't drop the fierce gaze, Scarlett wilted and put her fingertips over her eyelids before looking back up again. "I don't see things from your point of view" She confessed, carefully wording her sentence so as Bane's anger was stilled.

"Gotham is a cesspool" Bane began declaratively, "It's full of liars, corruption and cut into two halves; the obscenely rich step all over the poor and that's the way its always been. Things had to change"

He was right about Gotham being spilt into two, but this wasn't the way to go about changing structure. "Then by your own words I should be out there, fighting for survival with every other person who lives in Gotham's cesspool" Scarlett bit back, her temper flared and she spun around, intending to walk out again.

Bane grabbed her and brought her back to his side sharply, he grabbed her chin when she avoided his gaze in preference to the floor. "You already tried that - Who put you in Blackgate prison?"

She didn't answer.

"The police put you in a male penitentiary designed for thugs, rapists, murderers and thieves. They put you there when a blind man can see that every fibre of your being screams innocence. Is that fair?" He said, watching every flicker of emotion creep into Scarlett's face, Bane's own expression didn't alter when a tear ran down her cheek. "Is it?!" He yelled.

"No" Scarlett obliged by answering him and reinforced the answer by shaking her head.

"We're putting the people of Gotham in charge of running things now. They'll start by judging everyone part of the hierarchy" Bane concluded the argument and released Scarlett but continued to look at her; his gaze was less fierce when she kept eye contact.

Delicately Scarlett brushed away the tear from her cheek and sniffed lightly, she smiled fleetingly before bring her hand up to her mouth. Her lips touched the skin of her fingertips before she pivoted the hand and brought it up to Bane's mask - where his mouth would be.

Scarlett allowed her touch to linger on the cool metal for a moment before a hue of pink coloured her cheeks softly. Inching forward she continued the exchange of affection by wrapping her arms around Bane's massive body till her cheek touched the metal of his vest.

"Thank you for getting me out of that place" She said, as she did Bane hauled her into his arms till she was eye level with him.

As though she weighed nothing he held her there, and, with her arms free, Scarlett explored his features. Her touch was shy, feather-light as she caressed the mask and the skin it left uncovered with a smile on her face. Bane looked at her, his eyes taking the sight of her till he relaxed and allowed his eyes to close with a sigh.

A smile crept over Scarlett's face as she rested her head on his, allowing her hair to cascade around them while Bane walked them to the centre of the room.


	26. Rescuing Villainy

"Vanity is a sin" Bane stated as he lay on his back, vigilantly he watched Scarlett pick up the apartment's hair dryer. She turned it on and pointed it at him momentarily, teasing, Scarlett smiled and turned back to her hair. She began to blow dry any wet strands of hair still on her head, raking through the mane carelessly. Thoroughly dried it fell lightly into its favoured straight position with the exception of a few fly aways. At least she wouldn't get hypothermia now.

Gently Scarlett replaced the hairdryer and walked back to the bed in the centre of the room where Bane lay. She sat neatly on the edge and angled back to face him, "As is failing to look after one's self" Scarlett countered before moving further onto the bed, she sat up alongside Bane's body and looked at him when his arm fell to her leg, encircling her calf with one hand.

"We're leaving here soon" Bane informed her, Scarlett raised an eyebrow at the statement, she knew there would be no say in the matter. However she did raise up questions, Bane knew she'd have them and looked at her expectantly though his eyes glazed over tediously.

"Why? We only just got here" She pointed out, leaning forward Scarlett locked her hands around her knees and rested her head on them. Bane watched her closely,

"I do not feel comfortable in such lodgings" He stated firmly.

Scarlett nodded, glancing around the room she took in the sight of the decadent wallpaper and elegant furnishings. A little smile crept onto Scarlett's face; she pulled the material of the bed spread between her index finger and thumb, feeling the silk. "It is a bit extravagant" She agreed to Bane's surprise. He blinked at her.

"Before we do relocate, could I look for something to wear?" Scarlett asked politely, wondering whether or not it would be okay for her to roam about the now-abandoned apartment building in search of an outfit. "I'd rather not wear orange" She added in reference to the jumpsuit still lying in the bathroom laundry basket, taunting her.

Bane's eyes ignited and Scarlett wondered if her were smiling underneath the metal of the mask, though she didn't know what she had said that he would be amused by. "Their previous owners have no need for them, plus, a robe does not offer functionality, the storm's already here" He answered.

Scarlett whipped her head in the same directions as Bane looked, the huge window revealed a grey and black, swirling, cloud covered sky over the rest of the city. A frost settled over most of Gotham.

She nodded and raised her hand to her mouth once again before touching Bane's mask with the kissed finger tips and removing herself from the bed, over to the wardrobe. There was nothing in sight of purpose, Scarlett linked this room to a wealthy business man as she pawed over the branded suits, crisp ironed ties and polished shoes at the bottom.

"I'll be back soon" Said Scarlett as she left the room to search other's for more appropriate clothing. She had bad luck all the way, the next two apartments were of equal disappointment; one belonging to another single man (though Scarlett did come across some barely-there thong that she instantaneous threw across the room for fear of catching something). The other, an elderly couples apartment that had nothing to offer.

On her third room Scarlett breathed a sigh of pleasure as soon as she walked through the door, a delightful smell of vanilla and flowers met her. Walking over to the wardrobe Scarlett was in luck, she made up the character of the apartment as a young girl, wealthy from her family but educated enough to have _winter_ clothes instead of half made dresses and heels.

Scarlett pulled on a pair of skin tight, thick, dark grey leggings and a pair of socks. She rummaged lower in the closet before finding some wedge heel grey boots which complicatedly laced up at the front and gave Scarlett trouble before they finally went into place. Upper body next Scarlett, hastily picked out a long sleeved black top, grey cardigan and thick dark green coat before turning around back out the door.

As she was walking back to the room, Scarlett heard her name being called and turned around in reaction. Her heart sank when she saw it was Craig, pressing the elevator button behind her back Scarlett forced out a smile.

"Craig" She nodded and watched as he looked at her expectantly, Scarlett noted the dark circles under his eyes. "How are you?" She asked.

Absently he nodded, there was a pause between them until Craig looked up at her, "Can I just ask why? Him over me?" He persisted in making Scarlett feel uncomfortable but the ping of the elevator behind her put her a little more at ease.

"I'd rather not get into this Craig, he's waiting" She stepped into the small box room and pressed for the next level, eager to be out of her ex-patients company. Scarlett didn't get that reprieve though; he stepped into the elevator with her.

"I would" He replied bitterly.

Scarlett didn't reply and stepped out of the elevator once her floor was reached in record time, Craig followed her. They walked down the corridor, Scarlett's breathing increased rapidly when they got nearer the door, behind which Bane waited for her. 'What the hell is he thinking?' Scarlett mentally shouted at Craig before her thoughts turned to sheer panic.

Suddenly she had been slammed into the wall with Craig's body pinning her painfully in place there, his hand clamped over mouth and reduced her screams to hushed incoherent sounds. She looked side to side with wide eyes, expecting someone to help before things soured further.

"He's in there isn't he?" Craig asked, nodding his head to gesture at the door close by, Scarlett nodded quickly. "Good, these walls are that thick he won't hear a thing but you'll know...you'll know that he was sitting right there while I…"

Then things really did sour, Scarlett squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she saw Craig reach for his belt buckle with a free hand, she struggled weakly against him. This was the worst thing she'd ever experienced but, in a blind moment of foolishness, Craig lightened his grip ever so slightly. Scarlett lent back and brought her one leg up to kick him, right in the middle of his stomach.

In pain Craig doubled over and flew back into the opposing wall, Scarlett's mouth was free from his grip now and instantaneously her voice screamed through the buildings empty hallways,

"Bane!"

The masked man certainly heard that and, in a second the nearby door was flung open. Bane stormed out to judge the scene, anger fired in him as he looked at Scarlett's tear stained, frightened face then over to Craig, still clutching his stomach.

Scarlett stared at the man who came to her rescue; she looked at him, intently running her eyes over his face which to her surprise was without its most recognisable feature – the mask. He must have taken the anaesthetic while she was from the room.

Craig didn't have long to gawp at Bane without a mask, he was picked up and secured around the throat strongly and launched into the brick of the wall behind, killed instantly by the force which smashed his head.

Panting heavily Bane gazed at the fallen body before he whipped around to look at Scarlett, his shoulders were curved forward, hunched over as if ready for another fight. Relaxing slightly, Bane straightened up and doggedly walked over to Scarlett to check she was okay.

Before he could get closer, Scarlett ran at him and locked her legs around his waist while her hands secured around his neck. She wasted no time and directly attached her lips to Bane's; she moved them in sync with his and held onto his body tighter when she felt him moving them back into the bedroom.

At the same time Bane used his foot to slam the door behind them, Scarlett came up for air with heavy breaths, she rested her head on top of his, "Thank you" she said before eagerly seeking out his lips once more.


	27. Snows First Falling

Scarlett opened her eyes; Bane was from her side and standing by the window, gazing out at the city horizon his hand pressed against his ear, hiding a phone. Gently lifting herself up Scarlett stooped to the floor and picked up her discarded clothing, dressing promptly while listening to the end of his call.

"The supermarket? How many?" Bane spoke firmly into the phone, Scarlett watched as his free hand clenched into a fist before relaxing once more. Wondering what was happening Scarlett's brow wrinkled and she walked over to him. As she did, her eyes traced over the scar tissue on Bane's back, remnants from old injuries, Scarlett noted his mask was back on.

Ending the phone call by simply snapping the device shut, Bane stretched his head to look back at Scarlett. He nodded his head and pocketed the phone into his trousers. "I have things to attend" He answered the question Scarlett didn't ask and walked round her to get to his armoured vest.

Wrapping her arms around her body protectively Scarlett watched the horizon out of the window as Bane had for a brief moment before. She pivoted back around to face him. The metal gilet was heaved into his arms and lowered over Bane's body. Though there were little signs from him, Scarlett suspected that the article of clothing weighed more than her.

"I'm going to take you to City Hall, that's where we are relocating – Kingsley will be there, he should have been the one to take you from Blackgate" Bane stated before reaching to buckle the vest tighter against his body, so it felt like more of a skin. Scarlett unfolded her arms and walked closer to him, reaching out she took control over the small buckles which Bane's fingers struggled with.

"The mercenaries, are they all there?" She asked, looking under her lashes to glance up at him.

Bane nodded his head, "Some, others have taken over different apartment buildings but the majority come and go from the hall" He looked down at the buckles when Scarlett took a step back to signal she was done, pleased with her work he leant over and picked up the massive hide coat and shrugged it on with a roll of his massive shoulders.

Scarlett copied him and took her own, well, her borrowed coat in hand before shrugging it on and following in Bane's path to the door. She hesitated as he stepped into the hallway, 'Would Craig still be there? Dead and rotting on the expensive apartment carpeting'

Thinking back and suddenly becoming anxious, Scarlett exhaled sharply and crossed her arms over her chest, unaware that her fingers were rubbing patterns into her palms again. Her head was down as she walked out and closed the door behind her; Bane was at the end of the hall by now, waiting for the elevator to arrive.

Bane watched her lightly shut the door in place and keep her head transfixed on the floor, Scarlett's feet hastily dashed over the carpet. Only when she was in the elevator with the door shut, did Scarlett look up and breathe once more. Bane moved his gaze from her when he noted the return of Scarlett's normal posture.

It was cold outside, freezing in fact, but there was no hint of wind, the air was scared to breathe. Like so many of Gotham's citizens it was too frightened to make a move, or even a sound. There was frost out and Scarlett thought about how she would usually be spending the winter months; with an abundance of knitted jumpers and hot chocolate most likely. A thought struck her then,

"What date is it?" She asked Bane, surprising herself at the volume of her voice, she put it down to the absence of people making her think that. Bane strode ahead of her at first, taking long sweeping strides while Scarlett's own pace had to be doubled to keep up.

"December First" Came the strong reply.

They were at City Hall, mercenaries lined the entrance lazily holding their guns, they become more attentive when spotting Bane. Kingsley marched between them and acted like the first in command solider when coming level with Bane. Scarlett stood at the masked man's side and thought about that image of Kingsley being a solider, it made a lot of sense. She had a feeling that she wouldn't have the chance to quiz him about it though.

"There's a truck coming in with supplies. Three Special Forces will be on it and convening in the supermarket near the east bridge" Debriefed Kingsley declaratively, casting his gaze side to side as he sensed his men inching forward for a fight.

"Three…aren't we lucky" Bane replied with subtle sarcasm, Scarlett could help but agree with the mocking. America, the power nation sends a meagre three special force agents to attempt to gain Intel – Generous. As Kingsley made to take a step forward, to lead the rest of the men, Bane held his arm out, extending his finger to point at his sidekick's chest.

"You stay with her – like a shadow Captain" He instructed before snapping around and marching in front of the pack of wolves, jolted by the energy of a forthcoming fight.

Scarlett looked up at Kingsley and noted the look of disappointment on his face; she didn't blame him, being her shadow didn't seem like an enjoyable activity. He sighed and nudged his head for Scarlett to walk inside, in front of him.

She was propelled up a flight of stairs, Scarlett heard men boisterously talking as she neared the top step. Her hands gently flexed together as she was met with more mercenaries, all sat down or stood up in small groups. Improvised bedding skirted around the rooms, some were even in use as the rogue soldiers caught a fast sleep.

Red flared over her face in embarrassment as most of them looked at her and fell silent. Kingsley took her arm and led her past them all to another flight of steps,

"Eyes down boys, she's for the boss" One man shouted loudly, commentating on the turning heads. Small murmurs, laughs and calls rose up from them all, causing Scarlett to quicken her pace. The next level of the building was vacant of any men - it was vacant of anyone at all for that matter.

Scarlett pulled away from Kingsley and directed herself in front of a tall window, one of many which lined the entire floor space. "Do you agree with it Kingsley? This whole idea of revolution?" She asked softly, Scarlett didn't look at him when he ignored the question. She didn't turn her head still when she heard the sound of his boots walking away from her.

The whole of Gotham was in front of her, a maze of grey buildings, high towers and smaller box areas of suburbia. A light dusting of snow started to float through the sky, Scarlett lifted her hand and touched the cold window glass with her fingertips.

All she could do was wonder how all this was going to conclude.


	28. A Five Ace Deck

She stayed at the window for a while, enjoying the minor details that she kept coming across in Gotham's skyline. It kept Scarlett's mind otherwise occupied, noisy jeers pulled her from the trance and once again the cogs of her mind began to analyse insignificant details of her journey from nurse to accomplice.

'No' She thought sternly, 'You have done nothing wrong, you were pulled into this'

Scarlett's mind argued with her true feelings, she felt her emotions altering into a new way of thinking. How could she keep forcing herself to believe she was the victim when she was in the most important building in Gotham, on the higher floor, waiting for the masked war lord to come back to her side?

Seemed like a poor angle to play now, and she was sure how it would look on the outside. Even if she did feel lonely, it was like watching everything from a thick glass fish bowl, permitted only to watch and never take part. Not that she wanted to be, however this redundant feeling irritated her.

Bored Scarlett pivoted away from the window sills and determinedly walked across the floorboards and down the staircase into the mass group of mercenaries. They didn't really freeze and gawp at her this time. Only some raised their heads to lazily see the new presence in the room. Others barely noticed her. Her hands left the wooden stair rail and looking around Scarlett wrinkled her forehead with concern. She couldn't see Kingsley.

Ignoring his absence she meandered through the small gatherings of men, looking at them all in turn. She paused at a group who crowded round a distressed looking deck of cards. One of them picked it up and began to throw individual players up in the air, making an elaborate show out of dealing. Scarlett was mesmerised and watched the pieces of paper dance in the air with interest. The person creating the show was a strong man, globed in the shoulders with russet coloured skin and black hair cut a millimetre from his scalp.

Feeling eyes on him the man lifted his head and looked up at her, the cards still performed without his full attention.

"You play?" He asked her plainly, smiling slightly when the other players looked up to see who he was speaking with. Scarlett took a small step back, very small, she nodded a little.

"Only poker, my blackjack is knowledge is non-existent" She offered up quietly.

The man lent over and plucked a set of cards from a wiry man with smaller muscle definition, he shouted in complaint but the dealer ignored him. Slowly he placed the cards in a space between two of the other players, the only space free.

"Lucky for you poker is our game of choice..."

There was a silent pause where only one person superfluously commented, "I doubt the big man is keeping her because she's a decent poker player". Scarlett ignored him and gingerly sat amongst the circle.

"Shall we start" Scarlett suggested plainly when she noted that they were looking for her response rather than preparing a game strategy. The dealer chuckled deeply and leaned back to scan over his own cards,

"Keep your eyes peeled Miss, we're the type of fine gentlemen that play with five aces" The other men joined in on the joke and all began to look at their cards before the first move was made. Scarlett eyes them all before placing her thumb and index finger over her chosen card; she raised an eyebrow and stuck with her decision.

"Lucky for me this isn't my first encounter with _gentlemen _that like to break rules" She added with a spark of sensitivity.

It was time consuming to play the group, every time a new hand was dealt there would be some disturbance – a new player, a player leaving, someone interfering with the deal – it was hard to follow. Especially when duplicate cards kept rearing up.

As Scarlett's move failed her she sighed in disappointment, it was accompanied with a sharp gasp when someone picked her off the floor easily. Kingsley spun her around to face him, 'Has he always been that strong?' Scarlett found herself asking internally.

"What are you doing?" He asked her roughly before letting go of her shirt and looking at her with disinterest as she explained evidently what she was doing. Kingsley shook his head a little, "He wouldn't like it".

Scarlett frowned at the comment and looked behind her to see that none of the men were paying her any attention, too engrossed in smacking one player that had an entire set of duplicate cards in his hand. "What exactly am I doing wrong?" She asked firmly, narrowing her eyes at her enforced bodyguard. "If you haven't noticed, being in a solitary room is not the most entertaining thing"

Kingsley looked over Scarlett's shoulder, her expression relaxed but her mouth parted in anticipation as she sensed the room quiet gradually and dogged, slow footsteps hit the floor, coming closer to her. "Now's your chance to suggest it to him" Kingsley added lowly before the room completely died of noise. Scarlett turned her head and looked up at Bane, still as imposing as the first day she was brought to him. He raised an eyebrow at Kingsley, the mask accentuated his normal breathing and the sound mirrored Scarlett's own heartbeat as she waited for _anything _to be said.

"Send the patrols out" Bane finally instructed "Bring the supplies down", he walked closer to Kingsley as the room occupants hurried to organise themselves and promptly leave for 'work'. Kingsley kept eye contact briefly before crumbling and flickering his gaze to the floor.

Bane extended his arm and rest it lightly on Kingsley's shoulder, his fingers flexed instinctively but the villain withdrew after a moment. "See it done" He added finally before angling his head back to watch Kingsley leave. Scarlett eyed the back of his coat and jumped a little when his eyes snapped back to her.

"Upstairs" Bane said, Scarlett hated how every word was an instruction but the aura this man gave of positively screamed 'I dare you'. Scarlett padded her feet closer to him before moving in front and climbing the stairs as he followed. The surface of the wooden rail bowed unevenly beneath Scarlett's fingers.

They were back on the next level now, in the room where windows lined the wall. Scarlett looked down before glancing up at Bane who stood at her side, gazing out of the window and paying no attention to her.

"Three Special Force men stowed away on a supplies lorry tried to gain access into Gotham today, on orders of the government military program -they got as far as Tellson's Bank" Said Bane as he gazed out at the skyline, he frowned slightly making his eyes seem focused. Scarlett couldn't pick out what he was looking at. "Would you like to see what happens to people that try to interfere with what is inevitable?"

Bane's hand closed on the back of her neck, he leant down to her height and pointed with his free hand to the bridge, the nearest bridge. It was hard to make out at this distance, but the bridge was a lot closer than the rest of Gotham. Scarlett squinted to better her vision; there were three objects, suspended from the bridge girders.

At first she couldn't make out what he was trying to say, she suspected the thin black outlines to be sandbags or some other dull object in place for good reason. Then the logic clicked and Scarlett remembered how many agents the government sent into Gotham…_three._

In shock Scarlett gasped sharply and brought both her hands up to cover her agape mouth, she stared at the men hanging there before looking up at Bane. His eyes had changed and now were staring at her own, burning without fire.

"Why?" She asked, moving her hands away to ask the question before lightly placing them over her mouth once more.

"To show _everyone _that things in Gotham are changing…permanently" Bane stood to his full height when he answered Scarlett. Staring back out at the horizon, at his work again he slipped his hand away from Scarlett's neck and trailed it lightly down her back.


	29. Kangaroo Court

Scarlett opened her eyes slowly; she sensed early morning and looked around her at the thick, silence in the air. There was a blanket covering her and a wafer thin mattress beneath her, it was almost light. Gently Scarlett looked at her side. Bane was sat up and turned away from her, all Scarlett could see was his wide back with a glimpse of his mask, he sensed her and peered over his shoulder.

"It's not light yet" Scarlett stated as she moved a little to sit up, her hands pulled the blanket further up her chest to ward off the cool air. Bane's head twitched slightly as he answered,

"Sleep is irrelevant" He answered back without pause. Scarlett looked down and sighed slightly, he was exasperating at times. Ignoring the brush off comment, Scarlett sat up a little straighter,

"Do you have a specific plan for today?" The change of subject made Bane pause, he sat up slowly, pushing his arms off his knees before stretching out his limbs and turning around back to fully face Scarlett. Under her lashes Scarlett looked at him and waited for some form of reply, the way Bane's eyes ignited with light already gave Scarlett her answer.

"We're due in court" He answered back suspiciously; Scarlett raised her eyebrow at the vague answer but remained silent. She checked the security of the blanket around her and stood up in front of Bane, her hand gently rubbed her hair sleepily. Her footsteps were silenced by the soft material of the mattress beneath her as Scarlett carefully made her way closer to Bane.

"We?" She asked curiously, wondering why she was being involved in his plan today, he usually went about any business by himself. Bane inclined towards her face, the mask getting closer to Scarlett's face and making her cast her eyes over the pristine metal surface. "Yes. Why? Something else you were planning on doing?" Said Bane sarcastically with a quirk of his eyebrow, wondering what was pushing Scarlett to ask question. He was always suspicious when she did.

A little smile tugged at Scarlett's lips and her own eyebrow quirked at Bane's hint of temper flaring, such an exasperating man. She shook her head lightly, before Bane moved Scarlett kissed her fingers and pressed them quickly against the mask.

"Good" Bane declared with satisfaction. Scarlett gasped suddenly as the warmth of the blanket was suddenly ripped away from her without warning. Bane smirked behind the mask and cast the thing aside. "Get dressed" He ordered. Before turning away with his hands pocketed, he lent his eyes roam over Scarlett's body with appreciation.

Scarlett's cheeks reddened with embarrassment and she quickly dressed ready for the day, when she was ready she wondered over to the window and looked out at the now red sky.

"Red sky in the morning…Shepherd's warning" She stated out loud to the empty room before adjusting her left boot and walking, arms folded over the wooden floorboards and down the stairs. "Where is he?" She asked Kingsley when she saw the wiry man leaning at the bottom of the stairs using an old cloth the caress the surface of the gun in his palm.

He looked up when Scarlett's voice broke the silence of the room, his gaze didn't last long and with disinterest in her, Kingsley turned back to cleaning the gun. "Go wait by the supplies" He instructed plainly. Scarlett frowned at being brushed off like some old cobweb.

"Pleasure as always" Scarlett commented sarcastically, she pulled her hair up and secured with a bobble as she walked down another flight of stairs onto the bottom floor. Mercenaries were scrambling around a pile of boxes picking them up and carrying them into another room.

"Eh up boys, the first lady's awake" One man called out when he spotted Scarlett watching at the bottom of the steps. Her fingers lightly tapped the wooden stair rail before shooting the hand to her mouth and biting at her nails feverishly.

More of the men lifted their heads to look at her but, given the current situation, the food supplies took priority over a pretty face. Bane walked in then, taking wide strides and fulfilling his unbroken trick of turning a room silent so only his heavy footfalls sounded. He looked over his shoulder at the mercenaries before angling his head back to Scarlett and nudging his head to the door. The men continued their mumbling once more as the pair left the building.

"We're going to walk to Gotham High Court?" Scarlett asked, the old white marble building was right in the centre of Gotham City; it was a fair distance from their more Easterly location. Bane kept looking straight ahead,

"We're going to walk to the Gotham's new court" He stated.

Confused rendered Scarlett silent, she was surprised when he walked them into an abandoned stock exchange though. Her feet hurried up the stairs to keep up with Bane as he took them two at a time. There was a crowd in the main court hall, it was a kangaroo court where the crowd grew impatient and jeered in anticipation for the next victim. Scarlett shadowed Bane as he sloped into the room and stood back from the crowd, enough to see the action without joining the raucous group.

Scarlett was anxious now, and moved closer to Bane so her body was pressed into his side, she reached her hands up and held onto his arm for comfort. Nobody looked their way, Scarlett's eyes darted around the room, "Why are we here?" She whispered. Bane ignored her.

Suddenly the crowd became louder, the next person to be tried was pulled into the room, they protested loudly against the two mercenaries holding him.

"There's been a mistake! Where's Bane?" The man pleaded, his head began to turn quickly as he scanned the room, searching for the masked man. Scarlett instantly recognised him; it was Stryver, as she looked at his panicking frame the only words he spoke to her traced into her mind.

_"Bane's whore afraid of bloodshed?"_

The voice in her head echoed, she looked up at Bane and feeling her eyes on him he glanced down to meet the stare. The pair remained silent before Bane turned back to watch the action and with a slight pause, Scarlett copied him.

"There's been no mistake, Mr Stryver" A voice from an unseen person sounded, igniting the room with authority and rendering the jeering crowd to mumbles. A man from behind a mass pile of stacked furniture appeared, the judge. Scarlett had seen this man before; he appeared in the paper several times in articles about Arkham Asylum's investigations of inmate abuse. A shiver came over her when she looked over his pale features.

"You are Philip Stryver, executive vice-president of Daggett Industries?" The 'judge' asked Stryker with humour covering his voice, shocked at the man's knowledge of him, Stryver gave a weary nod. "The same Philip Stryver who for years lived like a prince off the blood and sweat of people less powerful?"

Panic came back into Stryver's movements; he looked side to side and demanded, "Call Bane! I'm one of you!" Scarlett's hands loosened on Bane's arm but she remained next to him, glancing up once again to judge Bane's expression. There was none, he face was set in an expressionless look of indifference.

"Bane has no authority here. This is merely a sentencing hearing. The choice is yours, death or exile" Crane folded his lips together with anticipation for the former high profile business man to make up his own mind about how he should be punished. Scarlett opened her mouth a little before sucking in a breath of apprehension.

The crowd knew what they wanted; the walls parroted their chants, "Death!"

Stryker stuttered out his answer when Crane's hand hovered in the air to quieten the people down, "E-exile" He managed to speak loud enough for the mock judge to hear.

Mockingly Crane allowed a Cheshire cat smile to curve over his mouth; he smashed the gavel down as the sentence was past. "Sold...to the man in the cold sweat!" He commentated loudly, getting worked up and leaning further forward as if he could getter better view of the suited man being dragged once more from the room.

"Come on" Bane manoeuvred Scarlett behind the crowd, she looked back at them all, still baying for blood while Crane looked over them like the all-powerful dictator he longed to be. When they were outside Scarlett watched Bane's expression,

"Exile? He's leaving the city?" She asked in confusion, wondering how the supposedly fat cats of Gotham were being allowed the privilege of leaving while everyone else went through this revolution. Bane looked down on her, keeping his pace,

"He has the chance to" He stated, before turning back to look at the building then back at Scarlett's furrowed brow expression. "The sea may pardon him for his crimes against Gotham"

Scarlett sighed, watching the cloud of her breath to disperse from white smoke into nothing she looked back at the building. The sea was frozen by now, it must be, Gotham winter's usually rendered the salt water still…barely.

She looked at the ground in understanding; there was little point in allowing the court's victims the choice of death or exile, both led to the same fate.


	30. A Beacon Of Fire

For the several days that followed, Scarlett's routine was much the same. She was secured in City Hall with a number of mercenaries, with little to do except think over her situation and wait for the masked man behind this whole revolution to come back to her side. Though, she wasn't about to remain immobile for days on end, she seemed to have more injured mercenaries to deal with, as well as taking over responsibilities of cooking. She wasn't sure the men appreciated that though, Scarlett was positive another would have done a far superior job to her bog standard home cooking.

It was mid-afternoon now; Scarlett was in the industry standard kitchen unit with the vast supplies of food around her. It was all simple stuff she was grateful for what they did have and began to pluck ingredients from their storage. A noise startled her.

"Kingsley wants a word" Samuel said from the doorway he crouched under to get into the room. Scarlett looked up and gave a small smile at the man she'd finally learnt the name of. "I'll take over" He added, the comment made Scarlett raise an eyebrow, nobody had offered to cook since she was put forward on the task. Then again, the way he handled a deck of cards was proof enough chopping potatoes would be a breeze – she left the knife on the counter.

"Thank you Sam" She brushed her hands free of moisture on the thigh of her trouser and meandered through the doorway, extending her stride more up the stairs as she tried to work out what Kingsley would want.

He was standing in front of the room which City Hall's main entrance opened up on to. As usual there was a gun hanging at his side, Kingsley never let it be anywhere else, and in the same routine as always Scarlett gave it a suspicious glance before looking him in the eye.

There was no need for Kingsley to turn and see who it was, he made out the small blonde silhouette in his peripherals and nodded his head the slightest amount. A group of mercenaries were behind, leaning against the walls, waiting for something. "Is he back yet?" Scarlett asked, she was met with a continuing silence and a firm shake of his head.

"Another court hearing" Kingsley added with an afterthought

A smile crept over Scarlett face when she heard the march of a series of boots coming closer into view, she distinguished one familiar dogged pace and waited to see him. As the group returned into the building Scarlett's smile flicked away into an agape, wide eyed expression that gave away all the emotions she felt.

Like always Bane headed up the pack, leading a group of men back into the building his hands resting proudly upon his hips. What made Scarlett so taken aback was the female who walked at his side.

The woman was tall, slender with rich brown hair and a soft shaped face that framed a set of angular features which all suggested a domineering persona. She had an air of superiority and Scarlett flinched back slightly as if actually injured when the woman's pupils flickered to her and then back in front.

Bane's expression was much the same, as he turned into the room his eyes travelled over the mercenaries waiting for any more action to be ignited, to Kingsley with the same antsy expression and then to Scarlett. When he saw her tiny figure looking at him he stared back for a moment before returning to the same blinkered gaze as his new partner had.

Scarlett looked to the floor quickly, her head turned back to Bane as though wanting to say something, but quickly her gaze fled back to the floor as the same time her feet fled the room. There was a turning before the kitchen and without thinking Scarlett entered it, slammed the door shut and leant on the cold wooden surface. Her chest began to rise and fall exaggeratedly, her breathing got deeper as her mind thought of the million and one possibilities of what was going on.

'Who is she?' Scarlett asked herself in confusion, 'He didn't say a word' her monologue continued off on a tangent. Timidly her hand crept up to her mouth and gingerly her teeth nibbled on her oval nails. She moved off the door and looked around her, there was nothing much to comment on in the bare room. However off to the left hand corner was another door, distinctly labelled with harsh font – 'Authorised Personnel Only – Roof Access'. The capitalised lettering didn't put Scarlett of, she was caged in this thick cement building and need air, God knows Kingsley would give her an ear bashing if she tried to walk out the front door.

The door gave way with a large tug; Scarlett held her shoulder joint instinctively as she felt the joint strain at the quick burst of exertion. The steps were a steel grey that lay amidst cold air, the kind which you could feel moisture radiating from, coating Scarlett in a clammy embrace. Her footsteps sped up the higher she got, racing to get out in the open where she knew Gotham's night air would be crisp and clear. Clear enough for her to think.

Finally, panting deeply Scarlett pushed the final door open; she inhaled deeply and paused to look around her as the air whirled her hair around her hair and into her lungs. She let the door bang shut behind her and moved to the other edge of the cement rooftop.

It was night. A night were even the stars were terrified to wink their lights on the backdrop of the black sky blanket. Scarlett wasn't thinking about how cold it would actually be when she got her, so the chill forced her arms to wrap around her body, keeping in a morsel of heat.

Scarlett was there for a while, transferring her weight to either foot when her pose became uncomfortable. The chill had filled her entire body now, rendering her numb so her lips became a white with cold.

"Enjoying the view?" A breathy voice pierced through the air, Scarlett's reaction was slow and her head was sluggish as she angled over her shoulder to look at the speaker. Bane was stood there, an arm's length away from her with his hands resting at his waist. Scarlett looked him up and down with a glazed over expression, he was frowning at her, his eyes piercing down.

Scarlett turned back to her view and looked out at Gotham's skyline, she didn't hear Bane get closer to her, but she sensed his presence looming above her, staring down.

"Do you have anything you would like to say to me?" He continued, his voice was steady but the edge to it told Scarlett he wanted to know exactly what was going on.

"No" She answered vaguely, continuing to stare at the small amounts of lights coming from the windows of buildings. "Nothing" She added declaratively.

Before Bane could say anything more, there was a sudden whoosh of light that came into Scarlett's peripherals, in reaction her head snapped around to stare at it. The eastern bridge had a trail of fire blazing up the side pillar quickly, illuminating the sky. Just before it reached the top it spread out, quickly taking on the shape of a bat. Scarlett eyes went wide and her mouth gaped slightly at the beacon. Quickly her eyes went over to Bane who had also snapped his gaze to look upon the ball of fire; she noted his hands beginning to curl into fists.

He breathed out in disbelief at the haphazard bat signal, "Impossible"

Silence came, but a new presence joined them, Scarlett turned over her shoulder and looked at Kingsley walking towards them, he cast a gaze at the fire ignited bridge then looked back at his boss. Bane kept staring at the bridge, transfixed, he inclined his head the slightest amount in Kingsley's direction.

"Keep her close, he'll come for her" He instructed firmly, typically Kingsley nodded without a word. Scarlett looked between them wondering who they were referring to. When Kingsley turned on his heel she realised the new woman was the reference, her expression folded sourly.

Things were changing once again.


	31. Refused Redemption

Scarlett came down from the roof after a final look at the sky; Bane looked at her with a building temper as her expression remained blank. He leaned down with a scowl as she passed by him. Scarlett didn't listen for Bane's footsteps behind her as she hurriedly, rushed down the stairway.

"You are running from me" Bane called down at her figure moving quickly away. Scarlett slowed down the slightest amount and spun her head around to look at the masked man, her expression was unreadable.

Moving back into the normal rooms Scarlett kept walking until she was called again, this time with a harsher tone and undisputable voice. "Stop"

Scarlett stopped and curled her palms together in unison with her lips rolling together before returning them to a neutral line. She pivoted around to look at her pursuer but gasped sharply when she realised Bane's surprisingly close proximity.

There was a brooding silence between them, but rather than Scarlett's voice breaking the silence as she usually would, she remained as silent as he counterpart. "What is it you would like to ask me Doctor?" Bane stated plainly, staring at her.

Scarlett furrowed her brows; she paused as she debated whether or not to voice the question that could be considered misplaced or too conclusive without reason. "Speak" Bane instructed firmly, fed up with the lack of response he got.

Looking to the ground briefly Scarlett decided to obey, "I would ask you the story, the history of you two…the one that is so patent for everyone to see"

Bane's breathing lined the room and there was a reluctance in Scarlett to look up, fearing the expression that Bane would give her. Scarlett couldn't help but exhale in a humourless laugh as she turned away when the continued silence became too uncomfortable. Bane lashed out and grabbed her by the crook of her elbow making Scarlett gasp as she was pulled back to his grip.

"Do not turn your back on me" He instructed Scarlett with a rasping breath. "She is here because her past is my own and it's my responsibility to continue protecting her as I did when we were young"

Scarlett looked under her eyelashes at him and blinked meekly at the answer, she lifted her brows gently as her confusion melted into understanding. "Talia?"

There was a slight incline of Bane's head, once again Scarlett dropped her gaze to the ground and frowned slightly. "She's the reason that I am here and not still rotting with the rest…Talia is the reason I was saved"

Bane took his hands from Scarlett's elbows and stood up straighter; before she could tilt forward towards him another voice broke through the air with a foreign edge and superior command.

"I thought you would be more covetous over your secrets…as well as my own" Talia walked into the room and looked between the two existing occupants. "Still, at least our guest knows enough not to share the stories you freely tell her"

Bane looked at her and didn't spare a glance at Scarlett; he wouldn't allow his eyes the freedom of wandering anywhere else apart from the face of the woman he needed to protect. Scarlett looked up at Bane and frowned with unfolding anger at the blind appreciation covering his eyes.

"I think you'll find that your guest has been here longer than you" Scarlett snapped back.

Talia gave a small, humouring smile, "I was there from the beginning" she replied coolly she moved her head with a gesture showing she maintained the upper hand constantly. "…and I would watch that little mouth of yours because it can get you into trouble"

"Better get myself into trouble rather than puppeteer somebody else into taking them for me" Scarlett answered with a quirk of her eyebrow. The satisfaction of her answer didn't last long as Talia lashed out unexpectedly, catching her elegant hand on the side of Scarlett's face.

"Go and see to Kingsley" Bane said sternly, he moved forward and struck his shoulder between the two women. Scarlett's own slender hand came up to touch her cheek, while the hand Talia used to strike Scarlett with went up to Bane's face gingerly. The movement ignited Scarlett and she quickly strode from the room with more anger than she thought she could contain.

Moving into a different room Scarlett didn't seek out Bane's right hand man and instead sought to be in her own company away from everybody. Her footsteps padded across the floor as she paced to and fro waiting for the anger to subside.

Each of Scarlett's hands went up to her hair and she gripped the locks in attempt to force the anger from her. Her head snapped to the door as it opened heavily. Bane's presence filled the room and watched her observantly.

Scarlett didn't wait for him to speak.

"You're blind if you think that the woman who hit me is even a shadow of the child that you protected in that horrible place you were forced to live. You see her with delusions of grandeur and she is _using _you so that you are the one acting on her orders." Scarlett rushed out quickly.

"The orders of a mad woman" She added bluntly, turning away and breathing deeply as the passionate speech released some of her pent up aggression.

Realising what she had said only came with the footfalls of Bane's heavy boots, doggedly he strode towards her and Scarlett only had time to turn before a hand was around her throat. Bane squeezed her neck between his fingers and pushed her back into the wall behind her back.

The index finger on his other hand came up to point down at her accusingly, Scarlett withered under the aggression. "I told you not to turn your back on me" He reminded her bluntly, Bane settled back on his haunches, getting comfortable before scolding her like a naughty child.

"She is the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul and they are the reason that I am _not _in the Earth, dying in prison. Some debts are harder to pay than others."

Scarlett rolled her lips together as a tear slipped from her eye down the contours of her face; she looked at him, searching for the part of him that would agree with her, take her side. "Do not look at me as if I am a lost soul, I don't need redemption"

He released her then and swiftly spun around, leaving Scarlett to hold her sore neck and watch him leave with the same dogged footsteps he entered with.


	32. Open Fire

In the corner of the room Scarlett pondered over her thoughts like an elderly book keeper, carefully lifting the aged pages with feeble fingers and inspecting every oil finger print on the brown pieces of paper. Her one hand crept up to her neck to feel where Bane had grabbed her, moving up to her face she gently fingered the skin around her eye, wincing as her tender touch evoked the pain once again.

Since Talia moved into the building Scarlett relocated onto one of the lower floors, it was colder there but she nestled into the corner without complaint. Scarlett didn't move as she head the door squeak open, excusing the brief flinch in shock as she wished for a different visitor than the last.

When she heard the footsteps it was laughable how her body language relaxed, Bane was coming further into the room and closer to her. Scarlett chose to ignore his presence and maintained her gaze firmly on the flaking wall paint as he knelt beside her, looking intently as ever at her features. Bane noticed something that evoked a stronger reaction out of him, firmly he grasped Scarlett's chin and pivoted her head back to look him square in the eyes.

Above the metal mouth piece of the mask always upon his face Bane's eyes fixated on Scarlett's right eye, specifically the border of tinged purple skin surrounding it.

"Who did that?" He rasped out firmly, maintaining a consistent tone of voice that hid a tsunami of anger. Scarlett couldn't pull out of his grasp, she didn't attempt it, but her eyes rolled to the floor, avoiding him. What was even more laughable than how at ease she felt was the fact that the masked man seemed to have forgotten their previous exchange of words, or more importantly Talia's words.

"Tell me" He said persuasively between the heavy breathing his mask accentuated.

Scarlett still kept tight lipped about another more heated debate that followed when Bane left her and Talia nested in the highest room of City Hall. Bane's eyes flickered to the girls hands and noted they had started up; her fingers curled up and were comfortingly reassuring Scarlett with their familiar patterns.

"Tell me" This time Bane was solid, he wasn't about to repeat himself again and lucky for both parties, he didn't have to. Scarlett moved her eyes up to look at him under her lashes that almost emphasised the bruise on her eye. Her eyebrows pinched together slightly,

"Nothing" She said with a firm tone that left no room for argument, "Nothing happened to me, and _none_ of your mercenaries did a God damn thing to me"

Answering him gave Scarlett more confidence and she kept her eyes locked on his, she didn't like his reaction and almost backed down when Bane's eyes darted about her face with hesitation about his next move.

Hastily he snapped to his feet and lashed his body around to face the door before leaving the room with bounding footsteps. He slammed the door behind him and climbed the stairs doubling the steps when anger pushed him to move faster. Bane reached the level where the mercenary group stayed and didn't stop when one of the more green men called out that Kingsley was further down the floor.

Kingsley turned round slowly when he heard Bane's rampaging bull footsteps and put the cloth he was using to polish a now pocketed blade, to one side.

There was a silence between them, broken only by Bane's loud breaths but Kingsley looked past Bane at the men all silent and staring at the pair. "Arkwright" He called out, raising an untroubled hand and beckoning one of the newer men in Bane's army to come forward, watching calmly as the new recruit lolloped forward.

Bane turned slowly and analysed the man with calculating eyes as he stopped, looking very pale with a panicked expression. Like a boxer waiting for a fight Bane's shoulder's flinched forward, globing around his frame. Kingsley nodded his head and began to polish his knife again when Bane look back at him.

If anyone knew the ins and outs of what when on in this place it was Kingsley. One thought tugged at his mind though, one besides finding the culprit who damaged Scarlett's face, he had taken his eyes from her, this was the result.

Bane wasted no time, before the boy could make a sound his throat was lodged between Bane's strong fingers that kept getting tight and tighter. A frown on concentration came onto Bane's face as he stood there, lifting the boy of his feet and watching his expression while he gradually sapped the life from him.

The empty vessel collapsed into a heap on the floor when Bane dropped it, he didn't look at it any further and turned away from Kingsley once again, leaving the second in command to sort things out as he left.

Bane was more level headed now and took a step onto the stairs before a voice on the upper levelled called to him. As always he answered it and walked up a level until he stood next to Talia, staring out at Gotham's skyline.

"Time for all of this to come to a conclusion my friend" Talia took her eyes of the small crowd in the distance and looked at Bane; she kissed her hand and pressed it into his mask gently. When Bane nodded firmly she looked back out of the window, allowing the curl of a satisfied smirk to ebb at her mouth.

"On your feet boys!...Things might just get a bit interesting" Bane angled his head towards the sound of Kingsley's voice, he closed his eyes and listened to the sound of boots pounding down the stairs and a chorus of voices excitedly hollering, all rushing outside to face off with Gotham.

There was silence when Bane stepped out of City Halls door, his army had formed a line opposing the group of Gotham police and each side were waiting. Just waiting, daring the other side to make the first move despite the lingering scent of fear that was brought by the winter wind.

The sides looked evenly matched till three tumblers rolled out in front of his men, igniting excitement in the hostiles so they raised their guns above their heads. A voice broke the silence,

'_Disperse. Disperse or be fired upon'_

It came from the one tumbler, but the group of police didn't listen, they began to walk forward, warily putting one foot in front of the other. One tumbler driver got impatient and released the one gun from its rest so it mechanically swung out and pointed threateningly at the onslaught.

Bane's hands rested at his side, he waited a second longer before getting bored with the hesitation and ordering the attack to destroy the opponent.

"Open fire"


	33. Trigger Man

The tumbler was just about to fire then, one of the strangest aircrafts came over the fight scene with no noise at all until it fired down on Bane's greatest weapons, making the police instantly cheer and call out for their forgotten hero. Enthused the police darted forward, running full pelt at the mercenaries who came forward in unison. The sides clashed, mercenaries went down and so did members of the police side. Bane brooded in the shadow of City Hall entrance, staring out at Batman's hovering vehicle.

Enraged Bane strode out and came into the middle of the fight; any police within distance of his grasp already had their fates decided. He hauled them into his fists, smashed his skull into theirs and discarded them careless back into the massacre. Bane discarded his thick hide coat and continued the fight. A figure caught his eye as another police officer was sent flailing into the air, all dressed in the usual superhero outfit, Batman was ready for another fight.

"So, you came back to die with your city" Not even out of breath Bane judged his opponent and waiting for any attack to come.

"No, I came back to stop you" Batman rapidly answered, it was Bane this time who made the first move, impatiently starting the battle by swinging a fist into his opponents shoulder.

Things were different now though, Batman was a reformed man both physically and mentally, he caught the punch and brought his own onslaught. Though it was clear Bane would never go down, the man was inhumanly strong. The fight kept going like the last time, Bane's barrage of punches never missing, sending Batman back into the shelter of City Halls entrance.

Something changed then and Batman caught Bane's fist with both his hands, holding it at bay from crashing into his face. There was a moment where Batman caught the upper hand, he didn't let it go to waste and sharply, the Bat landed a solid hit to Bane's mask.

One of the metal connections allowing the pain relief to coat Bane lower jaw was disconnected, and the pain which came as a result was excruciating. A groan of agony came from the villain as he threw a punch before attempting hastily to reconnect the mask. Desperately his fingers fumbled with the tube before Batman came at him again.

With the vital pain relief failing to keep the agony at bay, Bane surged forward blindly using all of his force to punch his opponent into submission. Now the villain's concentration was split between the pain coating his face and the fight. Batman was assaulted by an onslaught of hits before managing to side step a punch that would have broken bone, Bane's fists flew into the nearby concrete pillar, battering it harshly till it crumbled into debris.

The pair continued to grapple until Batman's fist lashed out and kicked Bane directly in the chest, cascading him backwards into the glass doors of City Hall's entrance and raining shattering glass between them.

The masked villain was kicked backwards a second time before Batman had to deal with an armed mercenary who ran from his prisoner to try and defend his leader. He was no match for Batman though, and fell to the way side with a mere few punches.

Having his strength exerted made Batman's voice raspier than ever, he chucked the mercenary's abandoned gun at Miranda, ordering her to cover the doors while he continued his business with Bane.

A third kick left Bane more wounded than ever, but the pain in his gut did nothing in comparison to the agony racing through his jaw.

"Where's the trigger?!" Batman bellowed out loudly, "Where is it? You never gave it to an ordinary citizen!" The villain did nothing but groan in pain as Batman picked him up and began to search him. He grabbed Bane's armour tightly and shook him, "Where is it?!" He asked again, this time enforcing the question with a solid punch to the villain's already broken mask.

Batman prevented Bane's hands from attempting repair to his mask, as he felt the strength in Bane's muscle weaken he let the man fall to the floor with a groan. This time Batman knelt to the floor and picked Bane up again to look him in the eye.

Seeing the villain beneath him, Bruce Wayne couldn't help but feel a small satisfaction at having beaten the ex-communicated mercenary he said in a more steady tone,

"Tell me where the trigger is…then you have my permission to die"

Bane looked up with expressionless eyes, resigning himself to a defeated tone as he studied the man who had defeated him. "I broke you" He said declaratively, "How have you come back?"

"You think you're the only one who could learn the strength to escape?" Wayne wasn't surprised by the lack of humility from the villain; he obviously thought he was cut from a different cloth to the rest of the world's population. "Where's the trigger?"

"Did I ever escape?" Bane said reservedly, his voice getting quieter as his internal monologue played back a series of memories that haunted the recesses of his mind. One of the last images was Scarlett's panicked face as he held her above the ground by the neck, the way his fingers squeezed the curve of her wind pipe. Bane looked at the floor to rid the memory from his vision.

"But the child, the child of Ra's Al Ghul made the climb" Bruce countered in confusion as to what the beaten villain was talking about; Bane looked back up at Batman and kept silent.

A new voice broke the silence. "But he's not the child of Ra's Al Ghul-" Batman spun around to look at Talia who stood at his side, Bane's eyes flickered in her direction. Quickly the woman's hand lashed out like a snake, calculating where two plates of Batman's armour met, leaving enough of a gap for her knife to slip between and slice through into skin.

Bruce sputtered for breath in pain as he looked into Talia's eyes; she began to slowly turn the knife in his side. "I am" She stated firmly, staring back at Bruce's shocked eyes. Bane watched the pair exchanged words but a figure caught his eyes, Talia was no longer guarding the doors and the rest of the mercenary rabble were fighting Gotham's police force.

She was standing the doorway, her hands resting on a flat piece of wall where no glass still remained from the broken door. Scarlett was looking into the room, looking at him as he sat there, beaten by Gotham's hero. Gingerly she inched forward, debating in her mind whether or not to join the confrontation. All she could do was stare at him with wide eyes that filled with a glaze of moisture, her lips parted as she listened to Talia's story. Bane looked away from her, humiliated she was seeing him broken by the Bat.

"And though I'm not ordinary-" Talia paused and brought the trigger into Wayne's sight, her thumb grazed the red button in temptation "-I am a citizen" She snatched back the device as Bruce tried to grapple for it.

Getting weaker and weaker Bruce's voice fought to come out as he tried to make sense of everything, "Miranda?...Why?"

At the doorway Scarlett frowned at the alias Batman was calling Talia, the woman was obviously a more devious snake that she had originally thought.

"Talia" She corrected with the same smug smile on her face, "My mother named me Talia before she was killed, the way I would have been killed if not for my protector" Scarlett snapped her eyes to Bane once more before imagining how Talia's story played out, anger surged through her as she heard the woman whisper Bane's name and look at him with false eyes.

Bane was staring at Talia as he leaned against the wall in pain, only as Talia looked at him did she realise his broken mask and slowly leaned forward to readjust it carefully while still narrating her story.

"I climbed out of the pit…I found my father and brought him back to exact terrible vengeance - but by that time...the prisoners and the doctor had done their work to my friend...my protector.."

Scarlett's eyes blinked and allowed a trail of tears to run down her cheeks as she couldn't help but empathise with Bane's history.

"The league took us in, trained us. But my father could not accept Bane. He saw only a monster who could whose very existence was a reminder of the hell he'd left his wife to die in. He excommunicated Bane from the League of Shadows. His only crime was that he loved me. I could not forgive my father..." Talia looked back at Bruce, her eyes like her expression cold and hard.

"Until you murdered him."

Bane picked himself up now that Talia had reconnected the mask and the flow of pain relief was once again blocking the agony. He walked away from both Bane and Talia; a small bit of hope was ignited in Scarlett as he got closer to her but rather than leaving the room he picked up the floored gun. The smallest of glances was exchanged between them before Bane lowered his head to the floor for a second time.

"Innocent is a strong word to throw around Gotham Bruce" That was the last line that Scarlett caught. As Talia said it, for the first time since she came between them did Bane really look at Scarlett, instantly connecting her to that adjective. Scarlett was the first one to look away then, angered by Bane's insistence with putting Talia on a pedestal; he idolised the child he protected and would always see her in that way rather that the vengeance driven woman she'd grown into.

Scarlett let more tears flow before she snapped around and ran into Gotham's battle between police and mercenaries.

Bane ignored a new pain inside him and blinkered it out so he only focussed on securing Batman while Talia gave out her last speech, toying once again. This was all going to come to an end now and reserved to his fate Bane closed his eyes and lent his head back, Talia twirled the red trigger until she pressed it.

Nothing happened.

She was angry, but a milky complexion and hard features hid her inner rampage. She looked at Bruce harshly as he struggled to say, "Your knife may have been to slow"

Two mercenaries walked into the room, guns poised, "The trucks under attack" the leader stated clearly. The woman's mind raced until she figured out the cause of the delay,

"Gordon. You gave him a way to block my signal. No matter -He's bought Gotham eleven minutes" Furious she ripped the knife from Batman's flesh and stood tall. "Prepare a convoy, we must secure the bomb until it detonates" Talia looked down at the fallen hero before looking back at Bane, "Don't kill him" she instructed.

"I want him to feel the heat, feel the fire of twelve million souls you failed" She quirked her eyebrow before walking closer to Bane and placing a hand over his mask. Bane watched her intensely, "Goodbye my friend" She whispered before spinning around and walking strongly from the room. To her distant figure Bane nodded slowly, thinking momentarily before looking down at Bruce.

"We both know I have to kill you now" A pent up ferocity built up inside Bane was raging; he kicked Batman squarely sending him forward with the force. "You'll just have to imagine the fire" He pulled the shotgun from his side and pointed it at the hero's face.

Suddenly a shot was fired, but it wasn't from Bane's gun and the masked villain was sent flying backwards landing heavily on the floor and sliding back further with the force. Bane didn't see who fired the shot; all he knew was that a force that impacted on his chest was immense. Immense enough to cave in his armour and render him immobile.

He led on the ground and listened to the faint whirring of a vehicle passing, then unconsciousness came.

Two police men walked into the room, their guns pointing high, searching for any hidden mercenaries who had fled the battle won by Gotham moments ago. They came across Bane within minutes, eyes closed and immobile.

"Is he alive?" The one asked the other, craning closer to see if he could make out the villains face. His partner scoffed loudly, "So what if he is? Just wait till the rest of our boys get here, then dead or not we'll have some cuffs on the bastard"

"Irrelevant of cuffs Sir, every man has a trial and for a trial to happen he needs to be alive" Said a voice, the door policemen raised their guns again, alert. A woman walked into the room breathless, she wore the uniform of someone who worked Gotham's ambulance service.

"Commissioner Gordon sent me" She said with her hands raised aloft in surrender, she nodded to her badge attached to her chest. "I trust you have your cuffs on you, and I'll need your help loading him into the ambulance"

"Gotham was saved less than an hour ago! There's still wounded out there and we're gonna give up our ambulance service for a warlord!" The one bellowed, unleashing a kick onto Bane's back. The woman remained calm and moved closer to them, "I don't make the rules Sir, I just carry them out"

She knelt to place her fingers on Bane's neck, searching for a pulse. There wasn't one.

The two men loaded the limp villain into the ambulance where the woman directed and got in the back, closing the door behind them. With white knuckles the woman drove, swerving any other ambulances they came across.

The one officer tried to say something but his words were cut off in an almost strangled cry, gunfire and shouting came next making the ambulance almost turn over as the driver accelerated and tried to turn around and see what was happening. As she managed to angle her head back she noted the two officers were dead, lead motionless on the floor next to Bane's broken cuffs.

The man in question was hulked over, his shoulders rounded as he breathed more laboured than normal. Sharply he looked at the driver and stampeded awkwardly towards her.

Just as he was about to use his hand to collide her face with the steering wheel he noted the wide eyes looking up under their lashes at him. With his free hand he held onto the cars ceiling for support and with the other he ripped off the woman's hat.

A tumble of blonde hair cascaded out as tears slipped down her face.

Exhausted and hurt Bane collapsed into the passenger seat with heavy, struggling breath that blocked out the woman's own adrenaline fired pants.

"Scarlett" He whispered quietly before closing his eyes and letting darkness take him.


	34. Epilogue: It Ends With A Letter

David walked into the apartment and sighed exaggeratedly as he closed the door behind him, he was glad to be home, his stomach was growling furiously at him, angry that the microwavable lasagne in the fridge was yet to be devoured.

Spurred on by the meal of promise David quickly discarded his coat on the closest piece of furniture and removed the mail he collected on the way in from one of the pockets. He scanned the envelopes briefly with little interest – knowing they were all bills in one shape or other – but as he got to one particularly thick envelope he paused.

In an elegant handwritten scrawl on the front of it was his name as well as the apartment's address. Curious he tore open the envelope and pulled the piece of paper from the envelope. Folding out the paper he placed the other post on the counter and read on.

_David._

_I hope you're still living in the apartment, if not this letter seems wasted but somehow I think you will be and I think that someone we both know helped with that, though he won't tell me directly. In case you were wondering, I'm with him now and obviously no longer living in Gotham. _

_You probably think I'm crazy for leaving and choosing him over the life I had before I was taken into the sewers, but this is my own choice. I don't think you'll go to the police, but if you do doubt that I'm under a false pretence as to who he is and what he has done you are mistaken. _

_I want you to know that I truly am grateful for meeting you and hope that whatever I did benefitted you in getting away from your previous life. I hope you and your brother are both well, you won't be able to reply to this letter but I trust the answer will be yes. _

_Keep at it._

_I hope this will help you out in any way._

_Scarlett Sinclair._

The letter was brief and to the point, reaching back into the envelope David pulled out whatever was left in there. He looked as his hand in shock and used his thumb to rub against the green dollars in it. Lifting them higher David saw the small five hundred numbers in the centre of the paper. His mouth hung open before he looked from the envelope to the paper again and again. He looked closer at the stamps used on the paper and noted the Scottish thistle motif on them. Obviously at the time he read the letter David held no thought about the money being in dollars rather than Great British Pounds, but when he re-read the letter endless times that night, he realised the forethought Scarlett had towards him. She'd even changed the money into Gotham's currency, no doubt thinking ahead as to what it would look like if a young adult tried to change that much money.

"Holy shit" He said out loud as he thought about Bane and Scarlett leaving Gotham together and actually not being caught. Admittedly he wasn't an avid news follower. A smile came over his face at the generous donation she'd given him, there was no way he would go to the police the number of times Scarlett saved him David felt indebted to her.

"Good luck to you both" David stated out loud with a smile before putting the letter and money aside, he turned back to the fridge and continued to seek out that lasagne, but all that was on his mind were the Scottish nurse and the masked villain that almost undid Gotham.


	35. Author's Note

_**IT'S FINNISHED!**_

_**Okay, so this story has officially come to a close – though I doubt it was the ending you all expected. I wanted to keep Bane and Scarlett's future after Gotham quite ambivalent so I hope you're not too disappointed.**_

_**I couldn't be happier with the response and feedback this story got and didn't expect half of it. I have noticed some of my typos – I cringed a lot at some! - and while writing the epilogue I have edited some of my story and will continue doing this.**_

_**Lastly if anybody has any questions about certain parts of the story then feel free to review or mail me them and I'll answer as best I can. **_

_**P.S – There might be a sequel, I'm contemplating the idea but haven't got any ideas at the moment, so feel free to comment on this as well.**_

_**Thanks again!**_


End file.
